Nineteen Days Nineteen Nights
by Becca2793
Summary: It's three years after the incident with Saralegui. And in those three years, Yuri Shibuya has been working his ass off to be a good king to Shin Makoku. But, because all of his time's been put towards his kingship, he's had no time for Wolfram.
1. The First Day

Why hello there all! It's a me, Mario! Ok, so maybe I'm not really Mario, screw me. I may not be able to give you mushrooms or one ups, but I can provide you with an awesome/delectible shonen-ai/Yaoi fanfiction between two very lovely boys. Before you start this though, know that first of all, I do not usually write from an actual character POV. This will be new for me. Second, even though I used the word Shonen-ai before, and this is boy love, I would lean more towards Yaoi. There is indeed semi-graphic stuff in the beginning (It's not really all that much), but towards the end it gets a bit more...well...let's just say it's not child friendly. Sorry about that. Don't be showing you're twelve year old little sister all the porn that's going around the internet, and if you _are_ twelve. Shame on you! Ok, maybe not, I mean my little brother's nine and he's already seen some of the stuff on my computer. NONETHELESS! Back on topic. Since it only gives me, like, two hundred fucking characters for the general summary, I'll give you a better one here.

As I said, it's three years later. Wolfram and Yuri are still engaged, and yet, their relationship has gone no where. It is stuck in park. And from what it looks like, one wrong move could shift that baby into reverse. So, what's a lovestruck, nineteen year old boy to do? Sit and pine his love away from the sidelines? I think not! It's time to kick that baby into overdrive! Slam down on the gas pedal! Go ahead at go thirty miles over the speed limit! Who cares if you only get one chance! It's only your life that's on the line. But when you do decide to go those thirty miles over the speed limit, I'd suggest watching out for obsticals that could put an end to everything you knew and loved. One wrong move could send you into a downwards spiral.

(P.S. All of the Days are in Wolfram's POV, Nights are in Yuri's...)

* * *

First Day:

It was the dead of summer. The Mazoku Kingdom was in a heat lock. As I sat on a particularly cool stone under the shade of a large tree, I watched one of my mother's flowers die. _How ironic…_I thought to myself, tearing my glance away from the withering Wolfram. I looked to my side quickly, hearing a buzzing noise, but I saw nothing. "Quick bug," I complimented, only under my breath. The sound of it though, it reminded me of when Yuri was first in power. The predicament with the Bear bees. The disaster that changed me a lot.

It is, of course, three years later, but the boy is as dense as ever. He's grown taller, (about seven centimeters) and become more handsome (he'd grown his beautiful, dark hair out), plus he's a worthy person to be king of Shin Makoku; our relationship though, had gone nowhere.

But he was my fiancé! Wasn't something supposed to be going on? I couldn't even vouch for so much as a kiss. It bothered me.

"Wolfram!" I heard my name being called by a familiar, calming voice. I stood and turned to my left, watching Greta run towards me. A large smile was displayed on her face, and, as she neared me, she turned her run into a jump and clung to my waist. "Good morning!"

I chuckled softly, resting my hand on her dark hair. "Morning,"

"I must say, it is nice to see my little brother mature right before my eyes," Another familiar voice. Conrart.

"I've always been mature," I informed him.

"Right," he smiled, laughing. There was a short pause before he got to the point. "Have you seen Yuri yet this morning?"

"No," I said, looking up. "Not since I woke up, why? He's gone?" My voice grew slightly frantic towards the end of my questions.

"Calm down, I'm sure he's fine. It's still early, he may be in the bath."

"Yeah," I nodded, feeling a bit uneasy nonetheless. Why did I always feel like this when I wasn't either by his side or wasn't 110% sure of his safety? Of course, I had to be that way, protective, or the wimp would get himself into another situation like the one with Saralegui. Damn bastard, my nerves burned just thinking about him.

"Wolfram?" Greta asked, looking worried.

"Yeah?"

"You're O.K.?" She looked at my clenched fists.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I nodded. "I'm going to go look for Yuri."

"I'm coming," Greta smiled, running after me. I acknowledged it, and continued walking, leaving Conrart behind. I was sure I heard him mutter something insulting to my pride as he walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

"So where are we gonna look first?" Greta asked me as we walked down a long hall.

"Not sure," I told her, taking a moment to think about it. "I guess Conrart's right. He may be in the bath." But dammit, what if he wasn't? What if he was somewhere…women draped over him…their mouths over his…Shit, that made me angry. I wouldn't lose him to some cheap whores. "Yuri?" I called as I walked into the steam-filled bathroom.

"Oh Wolfram, that you?" I heard my fiancé's reassuring voice echo off the walls. I'm not sure what made me think of it, but an entirely too inappropriate thought raced through my head.

"See, Wolfram?" Greta said informatively. "He is here."

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Where else would I be?" I heard him ask, a smile in his voice. As I took a few more steps towards him, leaving Greta behind me in the steam, I saw his outline. Another thought. I immediately stopped walking. The smell of lilacs, or jasmine was it, perhaps lavender drifted towards me. This was unhealthy, the feeling that crept over my body. Yuri stood, wrapping an extremely small towel around his waist, and walked over to me. "What's up?" He asked.

"'Wh-what's up?'" I asked, repeating his statement with slight disbelief. "I was looking for you." I heard the door to the bathroom shut. Greta had left; what was she trying to say? I kept my eyes from wandering by staring through the steam at the purple bottle of shampoo about a yard away from Yuri's bare feet. "What was the point of using that again?" I asked, pinching my nose and glaring at the floor.

"Using wha-oh, the shampoo. Well, there was nothing else, and I really didn't think that anybody I would see today had much contempt for me." He laughed. What an idiot! He thought hate was the only feeling amplified!? I turned around sharply, and walked from the room without another word. "Wait, Wolf!" Don't use that stupid nickname when I feel like this. He placed his hand on my shoulder. Did he feel the shudder that ran down my legs?

"Stupid, don't touch me," I coughed out, a million and a half things running through my mind. I wiped my nose of blood and sprinted back to my room. Not Yuri's room, where I slept, but _my _room. I plopped down on the bed, stuffing my face in a particularly large pillow. After practicing breathing exercises for about two minutes, I heard a low knock on my door. Once, twice, three times before I sighed and called them in.

"Wolfram?" Yuri asked, poking his head around the door.

"What?" I asked, an agitated tone to my voice.

"What happened? Why are you in such a bad mood?" He asked, eyebrows pressed together in defeat and confusion. Damn wimp, if you look at me with eyes like that, I'm not sure of what may happen.

"This is so unlike me," I sighed. It was true. I almost never had inappropriate or immature thoughts about the Maoh, about my fiancé. It was all because of that stupid shampoo. He walked in, and closed the door behind him. That familiar scent wavered around him, protecting him like a cloak. Even though he was several yards away, it felt as if he were right next to me. I breathed out, closing my eyes. But I never realized how bad of an idea that really was. When I closed my eyes, it wasn't darkness that welcomed me. It was the black of Yuri's shoulder length hair. The charcoal color of his big eyes. The ivory colored skin of his hand as it pressed against my face.

Shit!

"Hey Wolf, what's wrong?" he asked. He was next to me now, on the bed. My body shivered as his shoulder grazed my own. A tight clenching in my chest ensued. A breath caught itself at the base of my throat.

"Go away," I snapped, closing my eyes sharply to the pain.

"Wha-? Wolfram? What the hell is wrong with you?" He didn't sound angry. He sounded confused, hurt perhaps. The clenching grew unyielding. I couldn't breathe. He was everywhere. All around me. His essence embracing my entire being. When I next opened my eyes, Yuri's expression had changed. It hadn't been that long. Why did he look so surprised? "Wol…fram?" His voice shook, his face flushed. His middle finger touched his bottom lip gently. "Wha…what was that?" He asked, a small, worried looking smile on his face as a single drop of sweat dripped down his cheek.

"What was…what?" I asked, the lump in my throat forcing itself back down. The shampoo seemed to have worn off a little. My emotions weren't as harsh. But something felt weird, off. We were silent for a moment before several things happened, all too quick for me to truly register. One, I realized that I'd kissed him without comprehending it. That was why I felt a bit better all of a sudden. His taste still lingered on my tongue. Two, he seemed genuinely hurt. He stood from the bed in a matter of milliseconds and ran away, the back of his hand covering his mouth. And then, three, a loud crash sounded from the east wing of the castle. I got up quickly and sprinted from the room, making my way towards the source of the loud noise. _Sounded like an explosion. _I thought to myself as I ran. I wanted to worry about whoever had been injured by whatever happened, but only Yuri filled my thoughts. "Goddamned soap," I harshly exhaled. I r_eally _disliked that shampoo right now. But what I hated even more was the fact that I couldn't remember the kiss. How screwed up was that? I wait three years, initiate it, and then can't even remember it? Plus, he ran away! That meant that the chance would probably never come around again. We would never sleep in the same bed, sit next to each other at dinner, watch over Greta, bathe together…nothing. Dammit, why was I so worried about all of this? It was all so mundane, and pedestrian before. So why now? Was it because of that godforsaken soap? Everything circled back to it!

* * *

Once I got to where the explosion came from (Anissina's room, of course), I realized that, even though no one else was hurt, apparently someone felt the need to hurt me. That someone being Yuri specifically. He too had run towards the noise, and gotten there before me, but as soon as our eyes met, he sped from the room.

I was right. The chance would never come up again. Nothing would ever be the same. Maybe he really would revoke the marriage. I placed my hand over my eyes, and lowered my head at the floor, demanding my emotions to get to a stand-still. There was no way I was going to cry. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I felt like a freaking woman! It was all that stupid soap's fault!

"Wolfram?" It was my mother. "Wolfy-baby, what's wrong?" Mission failed. My tears dropped to the floor. But even though I knew that they knew that I was crying, I still couldn't let anyone see.

"Fucking soap," I growled, running from the room. It's all the fucking soaps fault! Shit, now even my language was harsher. Every single emotion, every word, every action, everything was amplified. "This isn't me!" I spat, leaning against a wall that I actually didn't immediately recognize. Where was I? I should know about everywhere in the castle. "Yuri," I cried. "I'm sorry." Shit, goddamn it! Stop crying! Don't be such a wimp! You're a man! Men don't cry!

Alright. This was it. Stop crying. Stop. Stop. Stop. I took in a deep breath. Alright. O.K. Better. No more tears. I stood wiping my light hair from my forehead. No more feminine attributes, Wolfram. I wiped my hands off on my blue outfit and looked up and down the hall. "O.K. Now where am I, really?" That mental breakdown that I'd been holding in for the past forty years was finally over, and I could see, hear, and feel slightly clearer.

* * *

How did I manage to get to the North side of the castle, where I'd never really gone to? Was it because I really couldn't see? Or just wasn't paying attention? "Wolfram?" Greta's small hand clamped mine. "Why are you and Yuri fighting? Is something wrong?"

"Eh?" I asked, looking down at her softened expression. She looked so grown up compared to the her three years ago. "We-we're not fighting," I assured her. But she brought up a valid point. Was Yuri mad? Were we fighting? He wouldn't look at me, even after I'd apologized and explained my situation. But that made it no better. Seeing as I couldn't give him a full explanation, because if I had, I would be inferring that I…well did I? Could I really love the Maoh? A...half-human born Maoh?

"Maybe you should apologize," she offered her useless advice. It did no good. I tried that already. "I mean really apologize."

"I did," I told her incredulously. "I _really _apologized."

"No you didn't. You're heart wasn't in it. Anissina's right, Wolfram, if you can't swallow your pride, Yuri will never know how you really feel."

"Anissina….said that?" I asked, a tight clenching separate to the one from before formed. I was a bit angry with her. I just wasn't sure what I was angry about. "I don't even know how I feel anymore," I sighed, talking involuntarily.

"Well, you love him, right?" She asked, her voice showing no sign of a childish tone. So grown up.

"L-love, huh?" I asked, my voice quivering. "I don't know about that, Greta." I smiled at her.

"So you don't love him then?"

"He's the Maoh."

"So?"

"But he's the king,"

"What's your point? That's never seemed to really stop you before." She was right. But with a wimp like that as king, sometimes it was hard to keep in mind that he was. Sometimes he had to be set straight. "Sounds like an excuse to me," She grinned, letting go of my hand and skipping down the hall towards the kitchen.

"An excuse, huh? He's the one who won't…"

"Won't what?"

"Won't accept my feelings," I said, not even realizing that I did until I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around sharply, face to face with His Eminence.

"That's Shibuya for ya,"

"Eh…ahhh…" Did my face flush? I couldn't exactly see it.

"Don't worry about it. He'll come around eventually. He's a good guy."

"Ah…yeah…I know." I nodded.

"Oh Wolfy!" Mother called as she ran down the hallways.

"Mo-mother!"

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" She asked, tears brimming her eyes as she enveloped me into a hug.

_I would feel better if I could breathe. _I thought to myself. After a moment she let me go, and held me at arm's length. "Yes, mother," I sighed.

"It was just so heart wrenching to see such a predicament between lovers."

"I dunno if I would call us that."

"But why?" She asked, her tone a bit frenzied. "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing," I snapped, tearing myself out of her grip. "There's nothing going on!"

"Oh that's the problem isn't it?" She sighed, shaking her head. "I'd be frustrated too if I never-"

"Mother! That's enough!" I watched as His Eminence snickered behind her.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" She opted.

"I tried, he won't even stay in the same room as me."

"Maybe it's for a different reason," My mother told me, bending down a little. "Maybe he's just become really conscious of your presence. Maybe he's just embarrassed to be around you."

"I don't think that's it."

"You never know until you ask," She said, standing to her full height and placing her hands on her hips. "Go," She tapped a manicured finger to my nose.

"You should, Tsundere."

"Would you stop calling me that?" I grumbled as I turned around and began walking towards Yuri's room. I doubted that mother was right, but I wanted to try and get him to talk to me again. Which….I also doubted. I was so stupid for doing what I did! Why had I done that!? "Yuri?" I asked. From where I stood, in the doorway, I could easily see that darkness was falling. The night fell upon us, masking us in its soothing embrace.

* * *

So there you are! It's chapter one! Please reveiw and tell me what you think, even if you dislike it. And I know Wolfram's Ooc, I realize this. I mean, at least to me he's Ooc. I guess I blame it on the Orchid Perfume/Shampoo. As to why the rest of my chapters are slightly Ooc...I guess I can use the excuse that it's three (Earth) years later (I'm not sure how long this would really be in Shin Makoku), and they grew up a little. Alright, shut it! lol love you guys!


	2. The First Night

Here it is! Chapter two! This is the first night.

Pobre Wolfram! His dearest is avoiding him?

And He knows not why! He wants to cry! He might just die, while thinking he can fly. Oh Good-bye, he's sorry for the lies, from that first moment he said hi, he knew that love was nigh. And with one last sigh, he will wonder why...

Oh bam! I totally just made that up as I went along! I rock this shit!

So...was Yuri so opposed to Wolfram because he didn't like him, or was mommy dearest right? Or maybe Yuri's just having some teenage issues of his own going on "down there". (*wink, wink* You get my drift.) I dunno, I guess we'll just have to find out.

And thanks to all of you who reviewed. Thankies!

* * *

First Night:

"Yuri?" The door opened to reveal a very hurt looking Wolfram. The one person I had no desire to see. "Hey listen Yuri, I'm sorry…"

"I…It's O.K." I assured him, though I wasn't so sure myself.

"Just...don't use that perfume again. Ever." He clarified. I wasn't exactly sure of what that had to do with the going ons of today, but I nodded anyway. "And uhhh…I promise…that it won't happen again." There it was. Awkward. But the thing was, you can't be a man, and kiss a man, and not expect it to get weird. Well, I mean, I guess in some cultures it's not weird. Like…this…one. Damn. I'm a horrible person. What if that doesn't mean the same thing here as it does on Earth? I mean, sure, I've been here for what seems like forever, but really, I can't say that I know everything there is to know!

"No, it's O…K...really. It's no big deal, right?" I scratched the back of my head. "The customs here are just different than they are on Earth."

"You mean kissing someone is different on Earth?" He asked as he walked closer.

"Well, not different per say, they just have…dissimilar meanings." Good going, Shibuya…He nodded and sat on the bed next to mean.

"Well, what does it mean there?"

"Hmm, well, in Japan, when you kiss someone, it's only meant for that one person that you truly love. Of course, in America family member kiss and such, so…I mean…" This whole trying to justify it thing might work after all!

"On the mouth?"

"Well…no…I don't think so…" I looked to the floor. Alright, maybe not. But then what was….well, that's America. Of course it's different here! This isn't even Earth. It's just customary to do something like that.

"You're my fiancé, Yuri." Yes, I realized that. But…wait…was that the reason? It was just customary to kiss your fiancé? Oh…wait…fiancés kiss on Earth too. But fiancés on Earth are in love. It's different here! Then again, I'm sure most fiancés here are in love. Wolfram and I just have a special relationship.

Why did that word sound distorted when I used it to describe Wolfram and I?

"That's why I did it." He finished his statement, and I nodded, smiling.

"I understand."

"So then…"

"What?"

"You're O.K. with it? I'm forgiven?" he asked, hopefulness buried deep in his voice. He seemed so happy.

"Ye-yeah…" I mean…it was O.K….as long as it never happened again. Maybe I should have mentioned that first though, because next thing I knew, his mouth was on mine. "Nn…Wolf..ram…" I tried to speak, but his tongue…his tongue…

I pressed my hands to his chest, trying to pry him away, but he didn't budge. It didn't even seem as if it fazed him. His hands pulled on my hair playfully, his head turned to the side as he tried to get closer to me. As if he wasn't close enough. I dug my nails into his arms harshly, trying to get him to stop, and after another second he did. He didn't seem hurt…but…satisfied perhaps? "What the hell…was that?" I asked, gathering my breath. That was not a normal kiss. Not a peck. Not an…anything. Well…it was something…but his tongue… I wiped my mouth. "I said it was O.K., but not to do it again," I coughed. But he didn't look ashamed this time. Had he known what I meant, and still found it necessary to do that?

"Sorry, Yuri," he smiled. But he wasn't sorry. I could tell. He'd changed so much from that first day I met him. Thinking about it now, proposing to him, even accidentally, seems a bit more shameful than it did yesterday. "It's just that…" He grinned, and pushed me down, hovering over me. In a split second, his mouth was against my neck. The sudden motion tore my breath away from me. His hand wandered up my shirt, running over my bare chest. It was embarrassing. My face flushed as I let out a heavy breath and brought my shaky hands to his arm.

"St…op…" I pleaded.

"With that look in your eyes…how do you expect me to do that?"

"I..I…" I wasn't sure. The only thing I was truly sure of was the desire to make him stop. But was that even true? I was nineteen. And this was the first form of _affection_ I'd ever gotten from someone. Male or otherwise. I mean, of course affection was a bad word for that context, but I got the point across…right?

Next thing I knew, my shirt was off, thrown across the floor. He kissed my throat, then my mouth again, his chest pressing against mine. I shuddered. This was really bad. It was wrong. But if I knew that, why wasn't I stopping him? I could put force behind it and stop him, but I didn't. My body was weak from the kiss that he was suffocating me with.

His bangs grazed against my nose as he nuzzled the nook between my neck and shoulder, I could smell his shampoo. It smelled like…flowers.

"Yuri?" I heard him call my name. But his mouth was still attached to my skin. "Yuri?" Somehow, the scene faded into a new one. Where, instead of Wolfram on top of me, he simply hovered above me looking worried. "You were only sleeping."

"A…dream?"

"Apparently," he seemed amused, but only for a second. His proud smile faded. "Hey…are you O.K.?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, my breath catching in my throat as I remembered the dream.

"You seem as if you're not feeling well. Your face is all red" He told me, pressing his hand to my forehead. I shivered at his touch. "You do seem warm," he told me, nodding. But there was a perfectly good excuse for the heat my body was emitting; he would just never know the reason. "Lie down," He grabbed my arms lightly, and laid me down on the bed. The action shook me to my core. I felt scared almost. I shut my eyes tightly, and waited for it. Waited for the kiss I knew would come. Well, thought would come. One never did. "Yuri? What's wrong!"

"Nothing," I coughed out. But something _was_ wrong.

"I'm going to get Gisela!" he exclaimed, running from the room.

* * *

What had I been worried about? Wolfram cared about me. He would never do such a thing. I turned over to my side. Never, never, never.

I wanted to rest. I was tired from running around all day. But every time I closed my eyes, only unwanted images came to mind. So I kept them open, staring at the canopy above me. As I did so, I let my mind wander (to anything but the obvious of course). I wondered about mom, and about dad, back on Earth. About Shori. About everyone at university that I was friends with. I ended up wondering about Pochi. And I wondered about Josak. Murata. Conrad. Lady Celi. Gwendal. Anissina. I wondered how Greta was doing. Where Gisela was. Shin-ou. Everyone. Well…almost everyone. Dammit. There it went. My mind wondered back to him. Why was I harping on this? It was just a dream. It's not as if it meant anything. But why did it have to feel so realistic! My skin still burns where he touched it. (Or at least where I imagined it did). I'm sure he didn't even think of me that way…

Not that I thought about him that way. He was a man. It was…strange to think about it like that. Albeit, a cute man. Kinda girly. With a horrible attitude. But he's strong. And he can be kind, and considerate sometimes. He spends a lot of time with Greta. O.K. that's enough of my creepy groveling. I felt like I was…ugh…I don't even know.

O.K. baseball. Let's think about baseball. The square root of pi. (not that I knew that off of the top of my head) toasters. Um…mom's curry. Morgif. Sword techniques. Uhh…not that. Old western dramas. Cowboys. Apples. Mailboxes. French history. Mazoku history. Anything. Anything but what I really felt like thinking about.

* * *

"Yuri?" I heard Gisela's soft voice form beside me. I turned my head to look at her. "What's wrong? How are you feeling?" She pressed her hand to my forehead. For some reason, it didn't make me nervous the way it did when Wolfram was around.

"Is he O.K.?" There it was. My temperature shot up a degree or two just by recognizing his presence.

Do you ever wonder if secretly someone is a mind reader, and they can read all of your dirty thoughts you don't want anyone to know? Well, that was what I felt. It made me nervous as hell that Wolfram might secretly be psychic, and knew that I'd been thinking about him. That I'd been dreaming about him. It was crazy to think that way though. Realizing this gave me a slight peace of mind.

"He's warm," She nodded, looking up at Wolfram. "How long has he been like this?"

"Just since I got here." He told her, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. He looked cute like that. Up, well there it goes. One, two, three more degrees. Heat flooding to my cheeks, brushing my throat. Why did every fiber of my being feel the need to…ugh…I couldn't even say it.

"And it seems to be gradually rising." She exclaimed. "Does anything hurt, Yuri?"

Yes. My chest. No, actually. My entire body ached. Damn my masculinity and highly irresponsible libido. Damn it all. "N-no. I'm fine." I promised her.

"Yuri, you're really flushed and hot though." Even though Wolfram meant my temperature, it still left me unsettled.

"Really though. I feel…fine. It's just warm under the blankets." I nodded, getting into a sitting position.

"Well…" Gisela started. "If he gets any worse Wolfram, contact me, alright? I'm a bit worried."

"Yeah," He nodded. She gave me one last glance before starting to walk away._ Wait. Gisela. You were the only thing holding me down._ Wolfram sat on the bed and gave me a sympathetic look. "Hey listen. I really am sorry about earlier. It was all because of that damn shampoo that you used. It doesn't just increase hate, you know. It augments any emotion." He leaned in a bit closer and sniffed the air. "I can't smell it anymore though, so I'd say everything's O.K." I'd disagree. Everything was not O.K. Ever since that stupid kiss, I can't stop getting weird images. It made me feel off. And it was just a kiss. Nowhere near a kiss like my dream even. Just a light peck on my lips. "It's kind of a shame though," he told me, his voice quivering. "I can't remember it at all."

When I looked at him, he was smiling brightly, trying to pass it off as a joke. "You're lucky," I sighed. You didn't have these weird thoughts lingering around in your mind.

"So you hated it that much? Wimp. It was just a kiss." He chuckled.

"You haven't called me that in years."

"It seemed fitting." He shrugged. "Not sure that I'm so lucky though. It feels counter-productive apologizing for something you didn't even consciously do."

"Then why'd you apologize?"

"You wouldn't talk to me."

"I…" He got me there. I had been avoiding him. But it was good that we could talk like this. For some reason, talking about it, made it that much easier to handle.

"So what were you doing today? It didn't involve women did it?" After a short pause he deemed it necessary to add, "or men."  
"No," I laughed.

"Just avoiding me?" He looked at me from the side, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"It takes a lot of work, ya know." I shrugged, smiling.

"Yeah well, because of you, I had…issues."

"Issues?" I asked incredulously. "What kind of issues?" I was the one with the issues, buster.

"…" He paused, as if debating whether or not to tell me.

"Are you going to tell me? I can't help if you don't let me." I wasn't sure what I could do to help, but I guessed I would try.

"Weird images; mental breakdowns."

"I…see." So he wasn't the only one with estranged thoughts. "Mental breakdown?"

"Uh…well, no not really…" He was lying.

"Aww, did you cry?"

"Shut up, wimp."

"You did?" I asked, surprise masking my hurt. I…had made him cry?

"I didn't."

"Alright, alright." I chuckled, waving my arms at him. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his face on them, gazing at me. It made me amazingly self conscious.

"It's strange," he said after an awkward three second silence.

"What is?"

"Even though I can't smell the shampoo…I still…" I was never able to smell the shampoo and I still had thoughts. But wait…uh…what did that mean? He unwrapped his arms from around his legs and pressed his hands to either side of my face. "Yuri…" My breathing grew harsh. My face was burning up, I felt him push me down onto the bed. I wasn't doing anything to stop him. Why wasn't I doing anything to stop him? In a second, no, less than a second, his lips shoved against mine. Involuntarily, I opened my mouth to his tongue, enveloping it in my own. His arms reached around me, like they had in the dream, playing with the hair that ended at the base of my neck. We parted for a split second to catch our breath. When we did, we caught each other's eyes, and were unable to take them away until we began kissing again. Even if I wanted to think I couldn't. I was melting under his touch, under his warmth. It was all too much. I gasped for air at an opportune moment. We rolled over, making it so that I was above him. We parted again. I tried to clear my mind, yet a million and a half thoughts swept through at once. But I was afraid of thinking. It might have led me to rational thoughts.

"Wolfram…" I whispered. His hands moved from around my neck to around my waist. "We have to…" He pressed his lips to my collar bone. "Stop…" I groaned.

"For any particular reason?" He asked.

"Of course! This is just...nng…wrong," I struggled with my words as he turned me on my back and ran his hand underneath my shirt, outlining my chest with his thin fingertips.

"You don't really seem to dislike it," He informed me as he unbuttoned the top button of my shirt with his teeth.

"This is nothing…like you," I breathed out.

"I have to do something, or nothing will change. My pride can wait. "

"But…I don't want things to change. I like things the way there are now," I told him, tears brimming my eyes. Dammit, I didn't want to cry. He sighed, kissed my right temple, and smiled.

"They're O.K., but aren't they a bit dissatisfying?" He asked as he worked on the fourth to last button. Finally, he grew impatient and unbuttoned the rest of them with his fingers. He kissed my throat quickly, his tongue running against my Adam's apple.

"Unsatisfying?"

"That too,"

"Wolfram, you aren't making sense."

"Do I have to?" he asked, stopping and staring me in the eyes.

"Of co-" I was cut short by his mouth on my left nipple. "Wo…Wolfram. Stop that." I groaned, pressing my hands on the top of his head and trying to push him. He only sucked harder. "Jeez, stop…" I sighed as his hand ran down, pressing against my pelvic bone. "Seriously, this is too…far." I inhaled sharply as he flicked my other nipple. "It's weird…"

"Would you stop resisting?" He asked, taking his mouth away from my skin.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Fine," he grumbled back. "Doesn't mean that I'll stop."

"If I stop resisting, will you stop then?"

"No,"

"Then it doesn't matter either way does…i…t…" I couldn't even really make out the rest of the sentence. I was a bit angry at first, but there was no way I could think about that when he was licking the inside of my now bare thigh. I couldn't think at all. "Wolf…" I gasped. "What are you…" He took off his jacket, then his own shirt, and threw it next to mine. Moving back up, he pressed his mouth against mine harshly, rubbing his groin against mine as he did so. I moaned lightly into the kiss. It felt…strangely good. Dammit, this was too weird. Maybe I was dreaming again. Yes, that had to be it. While I was waiting for Gisela, I fell asleep. And now, I was just having a very…very descriptive dream. "Wolfram," I whispered as he began sucking on my neck, around my jugular. I arched my back to the pleasure, the thin fabrics between us rubbing unwaveringly against me. "Dammit," this was too much. Way too much. "O.K." I breathed out. "That's enough. Before it gets…worse."

"You expect me to stop now?" he asked, his face red, his breathing harsh.

"I do. What if Greta walked in?" he seemed lost for words when I brought this up. "Exactly."

"Then does that mean…when Greta isn't here…."

"No!" I said harshly, closing my eyes. My body shivered as I pulled my sleeping pants back on. "Not again. Never again." No matter if I…liked it or not. God, I hated being a teenage boy with no out except for his male fiancé. It really did nothing for me. Well…it did something.

"You're such a contradictory person, Yuri." Wolfram informed me, leaning on his arm.

* * *

And there's the end of chapter 2! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I mean, if you didn't that's cool...but yeah. haha

See you guys in a few more days. (Probably two. I think I'm gonna try to updates these every two days. Until they start to catch up with the two days, then I may start for once a week)

So yeah, if you guys want more, you have to ask for it! *wiggles eyebrows* you know you want it.


	3. The Second Day

It has arrived! Chapter three! Luckily enough for me, I'm a good few chapters into the story, so I should be able to update every two days even I get lazy once or twice (which I have been known to do)

More Kudos to the reveiwers. *chu* I appreciate them.

Now I know your dissapointed, but I don't have a poem this time. It was the greatest thing ever written, i know, but hey, what can you do? Haha, enjoy.

Oh yeah...the disclaimer...i keep forgetting it...

So here it is:

**I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH! I JUST DON'T! Then again, you never know what the future holds, do you? **

**

* * *

  
**

Second Day

I opened my eyes to a familiar, yet somehow unfamiliar scene. Yuri was all the way to the right, I was in the middle, and Greta was to my left. Her small body was stretched out, turned away from me, and Yuri's taller frame was curled up in a ball, facing me. His eyes were shut tightly, his face was flushed, his breathing harsh, his arms quivered. What in the world was he dreaming about?

I touched his face gently with my hand, and watched as in took in a sharp, shaky breath. I had to chuckle at his reaction. Was it because of what happened last night? Could it be that he really wasn't opposed to being with me? I glanced back at Greta, watching her chest rise and fall with each rhythmic breath. She was in a deep sleep, I could tell. Still, would that justify the thoughts that ran through my head? Probably not.

"Yuri?" I whispered, getting a bit closer to his face.

"Wolf…ram…" His voice was a mere whimper.

"Thinking of me huh?" I smiled, leaning down a little more; close enough to feel his breath hot upon my face. It really did make me happy. Of course, if he had said someone else's name, he would have some explaining to do. I placed my hand on the side of his neck, and thumbed a spot underneath his earlobe, catching thin strands of hair as I did so. "I'm so happy," I said under my breath, and let him go, lying on my right side to face Greta. Through the window in front of me, thick bars of light flittered down onto the floor, contrasting dew drops casting shadows within it. I let out a long, wistful sigh and closed my eyes. No matter how happy I was right now, I was sure that one day that happiness would have to go away. One day…he wouldn't be here anymore. He was at least half-human, and he would die long before I do.

* * *

"Wolfy!" My mother called. I looked up at the closed door and sighed. I had work to do. I didn't just sit and fool around all day.

"Yes?" I asked, granting her entrance. She practically skipped in, as happy as she could be. Once she was directly in front of me and my desk, she propped her elbows up on the mahogany and folded her hands underneath her chin. "What?" I asked, my left eyebrow twitching. "I have work to do."

"Oh Wolfram, sometimes I forget how grown up you are! So much has happened since my almost son in law started ruling!"

"Would you please refrain from talking like that?" It was strange how different I acted around mother than when I was with Yuri. "Now what do you need?"

"Can't I see my little boy when I'm lonely? How are you feeling? Did things go well last night?" Ulterior motive. She always had one.

I sighed. "I'm fine. Yuri's fine. Everyone's fine. Now leave."

"Oh wait!" She told me, slapping her palm down on the wood harshly. I cringed at the noise. "You never answered my question! Did things go well?"

I could tell that unless I told her _something _she would never leave me alone. "Things went fine. He…ehhh…" What was I going to do? Explain it in detail? She was my mother. Of course, she probably would have been more than happy to hear those details.

"He…He….he what!?" I could tell how excited she was. "Did you take him!?"

"T-take him!?" I asked, taken aback. I knew she was shameless, but really. I stood up, placed my hands on the desk, and looked down. "Listen mother, that's completely inappropriate. Please do not feel the need to butt yourself into my life like that."

"Oh, Wolfram, no need to get so uppity. I was just wondering."

"Don't bother yourself with it," I growled, sitting back down in my seat.

"Wolfram! Wolfram!" Greta ran into the room, no regard for those who. had. to. do. their. work. Then again, nobody did.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing my face in my hands.

"Yuri's gone."

"Did you check the bathroom?" I asked in a bored tone.

"No, I mean, he's gone back to Earth!" She explained. I looked up at her quickly, then my mother.

"Did he say why?" I asked, getting a bit more excitable. Why didn't he tell me? "What about His Eminence, did he go with him?"

"No, he went alone. He said he wanted to visit uncle Shori and his momma and dad." I slumped back into my chair, my head resting along the back of it and stretching out the back of my neck.

"I see. Did he mention when he'd be coming back?" I asked, my emotions growing more serious by the second. She shook her head no in response.

_Why does he suddenly want to go? _I asked myself. _Was it because of last night? Could it be that he really doesn't…_

"Dammit," I growled. This was my fault, wasn't it? "Alright, I'll go find His Eminence, and see…what we can do."

"Why are you so worried, Wolfram?" Mother asked, now leaning against the far wall. "So serious," Her voice was playful.

"I don't have time for this, mother. No games."

"But really, why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not…afraid." I retorted, looking to the side at my daughter.

"Alright, fine. I try to help my son and look what happens." She shrugged, smiled at me, and walked out.

"Can I come with you, Wolfram?" Greta asked, tugging on my arm.

"No," I said quickly, without hesitation. "Not this time, O.K.? I'll bring him back as soon as possible though."

"I…oh alright, fine. Just be quick about it." She grumbled. "Be safe, Wolfram!" She decided to add.

"Always," I nodded to her and ran off, through the door. After riding the way to Ulrike's, I dismounted my horse and walked towards where the forbidden boxes were. That was most likely where His Eminence was.

As usual, as I walked through, the girls gave me strange looks. I knew I wasn't supposed to be allowed there, but I really couldn't care less. If Yuri really did leave because of what I did, then I needed to apologize to him and explain that I wouldn't do it again. I clenched my fists tightly. I would take whatever I could get. Even if he never talked to me again, as long as I could see him…

"Oh! Tsundere, took you long enough. Why'd Shibuya go?"

"I…I dunno," I said gruffly, looking to the ground at my right and tightening my still clenched fists.

Ulrike looked from His Eminence to me, and then sighed, looking at the floor. "Nevertheless, His Majesty decided to go of his own accord, without his or Shin-ou's permission, you can't leave."

"Bullshit," I grumbled. "I have to apologize to him."

"So it _is _your fault," His Eminence teased. I scoffed at him and crossed my arms.

"It's no such thing, he's just….a little confused…I think…He doesn't realize…" O.K., I knew that wasn't the truth, but what could I do? Admit that my 'taking advantage' of him was the thing that made him run away?

I froze. Taking advantage? Even though that was what it was, I'd never thought of it that way. Realizing this made me feel that much worse.

"So are you just going to wait until he comes back?" His Eminence asked me. I looked at him in defeat.

"Do I have any other choice?"

"So you're going to stay here?"

"No, really, do I have another choice? Isn't there something I can do to get to him?"

"Not without the Maoh's power," Ulrike informed me. I sighed harshly and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Dammit, there has to be _something._"

"Well…there is something…but I feel that you might be slightly opposed to it."

"What!?"

"There's always Saralegui," His Eminence suggested. I clenched my fists. He was right, that man probably could help us. With those powers of his.

I mean, Yuri trusted him, so…gah, but he was always being so friendly, it pissed me off. "A…alright…" If it was for Yuri, I'd bear it.

"Don't be such a drama queen," His Eminence laughed, slapping my shoulder lightly. "Shibuya'll forgive you, whatever you did." I looked to the ground, my bangs covering my eyes and blacking out thirty percent of my vision. I couldn't even get the least bit angry at His Eminence for this. I was only angry with myself.

"Perhaps…"

* * *

"Dammit," I growled. "Goddamn it."

"Calm down, Wolfram," Conrart asked from next to me. "You agreed to this." A bump in the road made the carriage shake, and outside, the scenery went unchanging. On the other side of the cabin was His Eminence, and Gunter.

"Last time we were on this ride, Yuri was with us," I whispered to myself, so that no one could hear. I knew that I was obsessing, but I couldn't help it. He occupied my thoughts constantly.

I blamed him.

"We're here, Wolfram." Conrart shook me gently, I wasn't sleeping, but he apparently thought I was. It was just that my stomach still hurt from the boat ride. That boy had better appreciate this…

"Yeah." I grumbled, staring out the window. "I know."

As we pulled up to his mansion, I watched him, _Saralegui_, walk towards us smiling. His long, blonde hair swung behind him, and I was sure that if I could see behind his purple-tinted glasses, his eyes would have had some kind of sparkle to them. His happiness burned me to the core.

"It's good to see you!" He exclaimed as I stepped from the carriage. "What brings you he…where's Yuri?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "That's why we're here…"

"What's going on?" His eyebrows furrowed together and his small lips turned to a frown.

"I need a way to get to his world…"

"So you're asking for my help?" He asked incredulously.

"I…" My face flushed as I gathered my gaze to the ground. This was so insulting. Why did I have to ask him!? "Never mind, we don't need you," I growled, moving to step back up to the carriage.

"Wait…" He grabbed the shirt material on my arm and held me there. "I'll see what I can do."

"No, don't worry about it," I snapped.

"Please, Wolfram, let me help." He hung his head and stared towards the ground. "After what he did for me, I want to be able to help Yuri in any way I can." I sighed, looking back at him. I really didn't want to…but…

"I'll have you know, this is going to help him and _I. _This does nothing for you."

"That's fine…"

"Be an adult about this, Wolfram," I heard Conrart tell me. "Do you want to get Yuri back?"

"I…alright…fine…Let's just get this over with."

"Just tell me what you need me to do." He nodded, a stern look in his eyes.

* * *

Inside his castle, His Eminence explained to Saralegui what he needed to do. And when he heard it, he seemed a bit less confident than before.

"I may not be able to do that," He said lowly.

"You have the power, all you need the instruction."

"I…I'll try." He told us, specifically me. He picked up my hand, holding it in his own. The action disgusted me, but I wouldn't let it show on my face. "You trust me?"

"No," I told him bluntly. "But…Yuri seems to, and I trust him." A small smile formed Saralegui's face.

"Alright,"

* * *

I stood surrounded, in the middle of the room. But even though I was surrounded, I felt as if I was alone. My whole body (mostly my chest, though) ached. My breathing, even though even and calm, seemed to be quickly leaving. My fingers trembled. Why was I so nervous? Was it because we weren't sure if Saralegui could do it? No, that wasn't it. I was afraid to see Yuri. Night began to fall, casting shadows from the moon. The wind howled outside. His Eminence and Saralegui held out their hands; Saralegui's turning a golden color. I closed my eyes off to the pain that wracked through my throat and my lungs with each breath.

"Ready?" I heard someone, thought I wasn't paying enough attention to know who it was, say. With an emotion that I could almost label as reluctance, I nodded. Hearing a sharp inhale, I readied myself, stiffening.

And then, I felt the familiar feeling of having my body pulled from this world, dragged to the other. I soon became surrounded by cold water. As I breached the surface, I took in a deep breath and looked around.

This was most definitely _not _Yuri's house. The night air was tight in my chest, and the smell of pine wavered around me. I was outside. In a lake.

"Dammit," I snapped. No one was there, but still, it made me feel a little bit better. I swam to the edge, and lifted myself from the water, shivering. "Where the hell am I?" I glanced around, sighed, and dropped my head. "Lovely."

* * *

So there it is, hopefully you didn't hate it too much. And yes, I realize the trip to Small Shimaron would take longer than...a few hours or whatever it took them, but...well...I'm lazy and couldn't think of anything else. Oh well *shrugs*. Chapter four comes out Tuesday! Be excited. Jump up and down. Giggle. Do whatever. Just have a nice day.

I feel like I'm forgetting something...


	4. Side Info

Alright guys, I'm just updating this before the next chapter so you have a bit of information. If you really don't want to, you don't have to. But I did give him the most coolest major ever! (I would so study this in college if I didn't have my parents shoving nursing up my ass. I think I'm gonna be an Art teacher just to spite them.)

So yeah...read. Live....love....laugh? That's American Eagle isn't it? IDK a lot of the girls at my school have stuff with that....but whatever...

* * *

Side Information:

You may have a few questions, and even if you don't have them, I'm still going to write this for the hell of it. Basically, in this, I will be discussing Yuri's transition into university, what happened with Sho-chan, and where Yuri's dad is. Here we go!

Explanation 1: SAITAMA UNIVERSITY

After researching a little, and finding out that Yuri resides in the Saitama prefecture, I decided to look for some universities around there. The first link on Google? Saitama University. Simple. Clean. I like it. So I went to their website. It seemed pretty cool, so I took a look at the classes, and decided on Yuri's major, which is Cultural Science. (It's actually graduate school, but whatever) I figured, hell, he's a king, he should probably learn the real way to learn about other cultures. I dunno, I just felt as if this could be useful for him. Sorry Yuri, if you had no desire to do that, go back to school later if you feel like it.

So, his friends. Seeing as Murata is the smartest fucking thing EVER, they obviously aren't going to university together. No offense Yuri, you're just not as smart. So what is he supposed to do? Sit in class all day and stare at the wall? No way, he obviously made new friends. One of them was introduced last chapter. Hiro Yamoguchi. Profile? Sure.

Name: Hiro Yamoguchi

Age: twenty

Occupation: 2nd year University student; part timer at his father's auto parts shop.

Appearance:

Hair: Short (just over his ears), light brown, a tint of red. His fringe is pushed to the right side.

Eyes: Aquamarine; 20/25

Height: 6'0

Weight: 140.3 lbs(Yes! The point three is necessary! lol)

Personality: A bit wild. He really likes billiards, and plays it on the weekends a lot. Even though he's a year older than Yuri, Yuri's maturity level passes his exponentially. He wears a lot of white clothing, and when he was asked about this, he jokingly answered, "because I'm so pure". Not that anyone believes that. Mainly because he has a different girlfriend for each month of the year. Yuri's a bit envious of him, but, well he's not stupid enough to actually go out with someone other than Wolfram, he's just not. Anyway, his (Hiro's) being a virgin is highly debatable, though he refuses to talk about his morals with anyone. He contrasts Yuri in this fact, seeing as how much Yuri relies on his morals to get him through the day, and makes them well known, while Hiro keeps them to himself. Maybe he just wants to seem cool?

Language: Japanese, some English

History: He grew up in a very loving environment. He was constantly babied by his parents since he was an only child. But when he was fourteen, his mother grew fatally ill. Two months later, she passed away. His father, not sure of how to treat Hiro, let him keep to himself, but still did most of everything for him. When Hiro was sixteen, he wandered into a billiard's room, had his first rum and coke, and played his first game. He's been hooked since.

Favorite:

Food: Pizza

Alcoholic Drink: Rum and Coke

Non-Alcoholic Drink: Energy Drinks

Type of Movie: Sci-fi

Book: He doesn't read too much. Do magazines count?

Item: A (secret) charm his mother gave him for his thirteenth birthday. (he's too manly to show anyone)

Dislikes: He has an extreme prejudice against gay people for an unknown reason.

Degree: Japanese Studies

GPA: 3.6

Another one of his friends, Ayame Saito. Cue the profile. *pushes sun glasses to the edge of nose and snaps fingers*

Name: Ayame Saito

Age: Nineteen

Occupation: 1st year University Student

Appearance:

Hair: A bit long, to his shoulder blades. He's constantly changing its color, but always keeps it in the same style, a ponytail that falls over his left shoulder. Right now it's lilac.

Eyes: Golden-Brown; 20/50

Height: 5'9

Weight: 134 lbs

He's generally regarded as a very beautiful and intelligent person.

Personality: For some reason, he's constantly changing his appearance. No one knows why. He's a generally cold person, but to Hiro and Yuri, he's quite open. He loves watching Yuri play baseball, but never likes to play. He fights with Hiro a lot, mainly because their personalities clash, but they're still great friends in the end. Yuri wouldn't have it any other way. He's insanely responsible, and hates immature (Hiro) people. He has a younger brother named Takashi, who has an older brother complex.

Languages: Japanese, English, Spanish, German, and some Russian.

History: No one knows. He's a mystery. Even Takashi is unsure. All anyone knows is that he's independently wealthy. Maybe he's yakuza!?

Favorite:

Food: Soba noodles

Alcoholic Drink: tequila when he's upset, but when he's drinking for pleasure, he enjoys a nice, fruity wine.

Non-Alcoholic Drink: Iced green tea

Type of Movie: he doesn't watch T.V. He reads.

Book: The Moral Demands of Affluence by: Garrett Cullity. He's read it four times in the last month at 286 pages.

Item: His book?

Dislikes: Stupid people/ immature people

Degree: Liberal Arts

GPA: 4.8

Name: Takashi Saito

Age: thirteen

Occupation: 2nd year middle school student

Appearance:

Hair: Black, to the base of his neck, super straight.

Eyes: Slightly lighter than Ayame's, almost yellow; 20/20

Height: 5'2

Weight: 103 lbs

Known for being Ayame's younger brother, but he doesn't mind.

Personality: Very dependent upon his older brother. He claims that he can't do much without Ayame, that including eating, having clean clothes, and passing his classes. He often makes Ayame angry, because he claims that Takashi doesn't try, which, even though Takashi denies, is true. He's insanely smart for a thirteen year old. A bit of a crybaby, very sensitive. He's not extremely shy, but he's not outgoing either.

Languages: Japanese; VERY basic English (hello and thank you basically)

History: He's lived alone with his brother all his life, he doesn't have much a history. He knows nothing about his actual parents.

Favorite:

Food: Anything American

Alcoholic Drink: he doesn't drink much, but when Ayame's drinking, he'll occasionally have a sip of wine.

Non-Alcoholic Drink: Milk

Type of Movie: Anything anime

Book: Anything his brother liked at his age, which is usually generally hard reading for even a twenty year old. He has a wide vocabulary because of it.

Item: Anything of his brother's.

Dislikes: anything against his brother

GPA: 4.5

So yeah, even though these people aren't THAT important, I still wanted to write about them. They eventually find out about Wolfram and Yuri, and at that point become a bit more dire to the story. I guess that's a bit of a spoiler huh? Hah. Oh well. It doesn't really matter.

I thought about it, and I decided to put a little bit about Yuri's actual education.

So now we all know his major, but what about everything else? Well, even though he's no Murata, he's still intelligent. A lot more so than he was at fifteen. He carries a 3.9 GPA and rarely fails tests. Probably because of Gunter's instruction. After showing him (Gunter) one of his German Culture books, he became enthralled, and added that onto Yuri's pile of studies. While doing all of this, he manages to play Baseball and still finds time to hang out with Hiro and Ayame.

Explanation 2: Nii-Chan!

Well, two years after the Saralegui/ Janus predicament, he decided to go over-seas to graduate school for Political Science and his minor in civility. He would like to visit often, but since he's so far away, he can only make it about once every four or five months. He plans on returning to Japan for good in two more years and go further in his dream of becoming Governor. Then eventually becoming Demon King of the Earth.

Explanation 3: Y Halo Thar Daddy!

About two months ago, he had to go to Bob (in Switzerland or wherever the fuck they are) on..business I guess. Idk…it doesn't really matter all that much. Just know he's with Bob for the moment.


	5. Second Night

Hey there, peeps. Sorry I didn't update last night. I ended up falling asleep to The Beatles....; I do love them though. Oh yeah, so anyways, here it is, the forth installment of Nineteen Days; Nineteen Nights. I really do hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO OWN KKM! Ok, I don't I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. *cowers***

* * *

Second Night: 

I glanced at my clock to my right. Instead of being a good clock, and doing what it was supposed to though, it decided to flash twelve over and over. The power must have flickered since I had been at home last, and no one felt the need to change the time back.

"Yu-chan?" I heard my mom call. "Are you still here?"

"Yeah!" I called, walking from my room and shutting the door behind me. "I'm here, what's up."

"Yuri, it's 7:38, why aren't you at university?" She asked sternly, placing her hands on her hips. She began to frown, but it only lasted for a moment. "Oh I can't stay mad at you!" She brought me into a tight hug. "Why don't you stay here and play hooky with Mama?"

"No, mom," I told her, pressing against her arms so she could let me go. "I just didn't realize the time. Now I need to get going." I could tell my voice sounded a bit more frantic than it should have. What was I so flustered about? I mean, there was no way that Wolfra-

Why the hell was I thinking about him again?

* * *

Even though it was the dead of summer, the night air was a bit chilly. I checked down at my watch. 7:56. I had fourteen minutes to get to my class. Which was easily a mile away. I sighed and looked at the ground, shoving my hands in my pockets.

* * *

_I give up, _I thought to myself a few minutes later after not being able to _not _think about Wolfram. _I can't get him out of my mind. I thought that coming back here might have been what I needed, but it's only worse now. All this pent up sexual frust-_

"Yuri!" I looked up to find the source of the noise. In front of me stood one of my friends from the university. Hiro Yamoguchi. I smiled, waving at him, and began to sprint, shortening the distance between us quickly. "Yo," He paused, giving me a strange look. "You're never late, what's going on?"

"Why does something have to be going on for me to be late?" I asked him, raising my right eyebrow as we walked. "My clock was screwed up."

"I see." There was a long, semi-awkward pause. During this pause, my mind found it beneficial to wander back to the previous night. Inwardly, I scoffed. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I so damn…set on thinking about him all the time? I imagined the sweet smell of his hair, pressed against my chin as he kissed my throat. The trembling of his fingers as they wandered up my shirt. The taste of his tongue against my own. It was maddening. "Yuri, you sure you're cool?"

"Y-yeah," I nodded, swallowing harshly. Why was I so nervous?

"Al~right." He smiled, a final tone to his voice. "We're close now, wanna race?"

A race? "Sure," I nodded, smiling. He glanced at me from the side, bent down a little, his left knee touching the ground. He ran his fingers through his short, light hair, and whistled. Why he whistled I wasn't sure.

"Well?"

"Oh…" I chuckled and posed, my fingers touching the ground, ready to push myself off.

"Go!" He yelled.

I couldn't really see the university from where I was, but I knew we were close. Three blocks straight, take a quick right, and then one more block. It was simple, and not too far.

For whatever reason, the crowds were thin. We dodged around objects, people including, laughing like madmen along the way. I made sure to stay a few inches behind him, knowing that if I really gave it my all, he'd be long gone.

Once we turned the block, and the university was in view, I smiled, increasing my speed just enough to get ahead. I knew that this was what I needed. The wind through my hair, adrenaline pumping through my veins. My mind didn't have room for that Wolfram and his antics. I smiled, looking back at Hiro, and to my surprise he was neither far behind me, nor tired. Impressive. But he couldn't beat me.

I accelerated again, surprised to find him passing me up. "Come on, Yuri, you can't expect me to enjoy this if you don't give it your all!" He beamed, laughing. I grinned, nodding, and our race turned into a sprint.

We were 100 yards away, 50 yards, 10, 3, I closed my eyes, trying to move as fast as I could. We were there. "Yuri!" I heard Hiro call. I turned my head around and looked at him.

"Wha-" But my question was cut short by some kind of obstacle. It was wet, a inch or two shorter than me, and dressed in blue. I looked up.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked me, cocking his left eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked loudly, forgetting to watch my language. I really disliked using it like that.

"I came to get you."

"Umm…not to interrupt but…who're you?" Hiro asked from behind me. I exhaled sharply and turned to him, ready to answer, but Wolfram beat me to it.

"I'm his fiancé," Wolfram informed him in a protective tone, hugging me to his body.

"Wh-what?" Hiro asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"Stop joking, Wolfram." I laughed. "This is…my cousin." I told him. Hiro sighed and chuckled.

"Oh…right..." He nodded.

"Yeah, so Wolfram, why don't you go back to my house, and wait for me there."

"What are you doing with him, why are you alone?  
"Calm down, we just have to go to class. We're gonna be late, so move." I grunted, pushing on his chest. His grip on me only tightened.

"Yuri…" He whispered. Why the hell couldn't he just leave me be and trust me? It was just university! Nothing was going to happen!

Hiro laughed, almost nervously. "Well, this person's awfully set on you going home with you, Yuri, maybe you should just skip tonight." I looked back at Hiro, then at Wolfram. His eyes were big, unyielding, and altogether unnerving. He looked as if any moment he would drop to the floor and start begging.

"Dammit," I scoffed. I just couldn't say no. Why did this boy make me feel so freaking vulnerable? "F-fine. I'll go home with you. You need to dry off, or you'll catch a cold." He'd apparently shown up in a wet, preferably private, place. It'd be bad to have someone see him like that.

"In the summer?" Wolfram asked, grinning.

"Yes, smartass, now come along." When I passed Hiro I slapped his shoulder and apologized. "Sorry, I'll be back tomorrow, looks like I have family matters to attend to."

"No prob," He smiled back.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked him harshly as we were on our way home, almost to the neighborhood.

"I-I wanted to apologize."

"And this is how you do it? How did you even get here? You'd need mine or Shin-ou's power!" And his was rather inaccessible.

"…Saralegui," He said, sounding insanely hurt. Maybe a bit embarrassed.

"You…asked him for help?" I was actually a bit endeared, knowing how much Wolfram disliked him. I looked at the ground and sighed.

"Fine, I won't bug you about coming here again, but you're going home tomorrow."

"No, I wanna stay with you, Yuri."

"You sound like a child." I playfully scoffed.

"How am I supposed to keep an eye on you if I'm in Shin Makoku?"

Ulterior motives, everyone had them.

"You know I wouldn't do anything Wolfram." I sighed, losing the playfulness.

"No one but me, right?" He asked.

I was going to reply with a joke, or a laugh, but when I looked at him, I realized how serious he was. His eyebrows were furrowed together, lips pursed, beautiful green eyes dulled. We stopped walking for a moment. "Wolf…" I murmured.

"Tell me, assure me."

"I…"

"Tell me," He pleaded, eyes unyielding and begging again. He moved up a little, he didn't have to go very far until I could feel his breath hot upon my face.

"Wolfram, we're out in public." I told him, my face flushing. I grabbed his wrist and began to pull him in the direction of the house.

"No, Yuri. I won't stop until you can tell me without doubt, that you'll never cheat on me, or leave me, or love anyone else but me."

"Wolfram, you're being difficult," I growled. No matter how much I wanted to tell him I cared, the words wouldn't form. They wouldn't come out. I couldn't promise I loved him, but I wanted to swear to him that I couldn't leave. Not without breaking myself into pieces first.

"Fine," He told me, stopping and making me trip a little from the force. I let go of his wrist. "Then at least tell me why you keep running away. Do you hate me?"

"I…I don't…"

"Then do you love me?"

"…"

"Then what, Yuri! What?"

"Would you just give me some time?" I asked him, raising my voice. We were in the neighborhood now. Two blocks away from my house. The cicadas played their mournful song, the wind howled against the trees. For a few seconds, we were silent, the darkness falling over us like a blanket. We listened only to the nature around us.

"Alright, Yuri," He said, placing his hands on my face. "You've had your time." As he said this, I blushed, the heat creeping down my neck as his hands slid to my shoulders and his mouth landed on mine. "Tell me…" He whispered between kisses. "…how you feel…" His arms slid behind my back, pulling me to him. I reached up, placing my hands on his arms, and letting his tongue run over mine. Embarrassingly enough, I wanted to kiss him back. But I knew I couldn't. He would get the wrong idea.

Then again, maybe that was the right one.

* * *

We stood in the middle of the street, bodies melded, tongues twirling together. I no longer cared about anyone seeing us. I no longer cared about what was right or wrong. I only cared about dominance over his mouth; about the taste of his tongue.

"Yuri…" he groaned into the kiss. "Please tell me the truth…"

"I do like you," I whispered back, placing tiny kisses on the side of his neck. "I do…" He grabbed my hand lightly, then squeezed it. "Let's go back," I mumbled, my voice hoarse for no reason. "You really need to dry off. It's kinda gross."

He looked at me from the side. "It's not as if it's my fault. Next time, just bring me with you, and we won't need to go through this."

"Alright," I laughed, holding his hand as we walked through the streets.

* * *

"What in heaven's name?" Mom asked as Wolfram walked in. "You're all wet and dirty!" He grinned at me, causing me to scoff. "Go get cleaned up." She shooed him up the stairs, and then looked at me. "Yu-chan, you should know better. What happened?"

"He just…showed up." I shrugged, following Wolfram up the stairs and stuffing my hands in my pant pockets. We both walked into my room, and Wolfram plopped on the bed.

"Mama's always worrying," He laughed.

"I did not appreciate that look. I think she noticed it." I informed him as I dug through the drawers in my wardrobe to find a change of clothes. He needed to shower.

"So?" he shrugged.

I sighed. "Here," I handed him a white shirt, and long black sweat pants. "Go take a shower."

"Right," He saluted and walked from the room. After about a minute, I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked. "Come in."

"Yu-chan?" My mom poked her head around the door. "You alone?"

"Yes, I'm alone," I scoffed. "What?"

"I was just…you know…" She walked into the room, twiddling her fingers. My mother was never one to beat around the bush. I was worried. "I was wondering about you and Wolfram."

"What about us?"

"You know," She giggled. "_wondering." _

"No," I scoffed, understand what she was getting at.

"Not even once?"

"Definitely not!" I snapped.

"Don't get so defensive. You're a grown boy, you can do whatever you want. I mean, just yesterday you were new and inexperienced as a king, and now you rule with an iron fist! Plus you still have room for an education! You are the best son a mother could ask for!" She exclaimed as she enveloped me into a hug.

"Mom, seriously, stop," I groaned, trying to push her off of me.

"Alright, alright. Just know, that if you ever get that special urge, and you wanna talk about it, I'm right he-"

"Thank you." I told her, getting up and pushing her from my room.

"But honey, I told you, it's O.K.! There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Wha-? I'm not embarrassed!"

"But…you're blushing." She giggled, pointing at my hot face.

"Just go," I sighed, slamming the door shut, then walking back to my bed and plopping on it face down. "That was…" I stopped myself. What was that? I didn't even know.

* * *

About four minutes later, I heard the door opening. I turned onto my side and watched Wolfram walk in.

"Wolfram…" I started.

"What?"

"I gave you clothes? Where are they?"

"Oh…right…" He stared down at his towel tied around his waist. I wasn't going to lie. I'd be denying the right to life if I said he didn't look downright beautiful. Droplets of water dripping from his blonde hair, his green eyes filled with lustful expression, his muscles shining brilliantly. He grinned at me, and sauntered forward. "Yuri…?"

"Yes?" I asked, my throat dry. I licked my lips involuntarily. They were dry too. He pulled me to the edge of the bed, dropped to his knees, and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me forward. It hurt my back a little, but I wasn't really paying that close attention.

Almost ravenously, he attached his mouth to mine. He stood up, lifting my chin up with him, and then pushed me back on the bed. He climbed on top of me, straddling me with his legs, and lifted my shirt over my head. I had to admit, I was getting a little bit spoiled. Even though he was kissing me so passionately, I only wanted more. I wrapped my arms around his wet body, pulling him closer to me. I wanted all of him. More than what I could physically receive. My body grew hot as he ran his tongue over my left nipple. I gripped at the ends up his hair, and inhaled. As he did last time, he ran his hands gently down my sides, resting them on my hips. But this time, he didn't stop there. He played with the hem of my pants, tugging at them gently, and then flat out pulling them all the way off. He stopped sucking on my nipple, and kissed my bellybutton, sending trails of them down my pelvic bone.

"Wolfram," I gasped. "The door; lock it." I could tell he didn't want to, but he immediately stood from me, ran over to the door, locked it, and then ran back. My breath caught in my throat as he fingered with the sides of my boxers, pulling them down too. I half expected him to respond with, "How cute," but he didn't. He wasted no words. He gripped it softly with his left hand, and tentatively licked the head. This alone made my back arch. And I think he became a bit more confident when he heard my exhale/moan/gasp, because as soon as he did, he grinned, and licked the whole of the underside, eliciting another moan. Using his other finger, he ran it down towards my anal cavity, I could feel him continue to grin as he did so.

Then suddenly, he felt the need to deep-throat it. I lifted my hand to my red, fevered face, and covered my eyes, high pitched moans coming from my lips.

"Wolf…ram…my mom…she'll hear…"

He took his mouth away for only a second. "Then you'd better keep your voice down," and proceeded to continue. I bit my bottom lip, tears forming at the rims of my eyes as I held in the countless pleasures that rang through my body. I couldn't breathe anymore. I was suffocating under his touch.

"Hah…Wolf…I'm…coming." I groaned, my hands covering my face. The lump of heat that had gathered in my abdomen suddenly relaxed. My back arched higher and shame coursed through me as I came into his mouth. It was so discomforting to know he could do this to me.

"You did good," he grinned.

"Shut…up…"

"No, I mean it." He moved to hover above me. His hand caressed my cheek gently, and I leaned against it. "I love you, Yuri." He whispered, resting his head against my neck.

"Yeah," I answered back. "I know…"

"You know it kind of kills it when you don't reply with the same thing."

"Sorry," I murmured. Should I lie just to make him feel better? "I love you, too."

He beamed, smiling wider than I'd ever seen him. He kissed me passionately, feeling no need to use tongue, and then kissed my forehead. "Forever?" he asked.

"No." I tried to keep my voice serious, but I couldn't. "Of course, stupid." I laughed. Why did I feel relieved? In more than just a sexual way…Tears brimmed my eyes again, for a different reason. "I love you…" I whimpered. It was just coming out, the words wouldn't stop. No matter how much my mind didn't believe them, I couldn't end.

"What's wrong?" he asked, appalled. "Yuri?!" He took my face in both of his hands.

"Sorry," I said, feeling stupid. I was a grown man, I wasn't supposed to cry. I wasn't even sure of why I was doing it, all I knew was that I wasn't supposed to be.

"Don't apologize," he laid down to the side of me, and placed my head on his chest. "Sleep." He commanded. I wasn't sure of why he felt he had the authority to do so, but it didn't matter. I was really tired. But…even though I was tired, Wolfram had done this for me. I felt bad.

"No," I whispered, tracing a finger along the muscles in his chest. He was too perfect. I was so unguarded around him. I let my hand trail down, palming his cock. He gasped a little bit, surprised.

"Yuri?" He asked, his face flushing a little. Now he knew how it felt.

"This is embarrassing. You're lucky I can tolerate you." I laughed, half-joking. Only half. I moved my aching body, tearing his towel off. I figured I'd better get this over with. I really needed my rest. That made me sound like a horrible, conceited person, didn't it?

I took the whole thing in my mouth, deciding to do it as he had. He moaned, biting his pinky finger.

"Are you…sure…this is your first time?" He asked, hopefully kidding.

I released it from my mouth, giving him an incredulous look. "Funny…no…I'm just that good." I got back to sucking him off.

"Yeah," He groaned. I wanted to laugh, but I was preoccupied. I took my mouth off of it again, licking the underside and thumbing the slit.

"Better be quiet," I warned. Suddenly, my tire left me. I was amused with this game. I could see how he enjoyed it. I moved up to his mouth, and stuck my pinky and ring finger in it. His tongue passionately wrapped around them, and when I took it out, his saliva dripped slowly. I licked his chin, and then wavered back down.

"Yuri?" he asked for the second time.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Bite your lip." I told him. He looked down at me, confused, but his head snapped back as soon as I shoved my pinky in him. This was quite possibly the best game I'd ever played. "Shhh…Mommy dearest shouldn't hear us. You know that as well as I do." I added my ring finger, pumping it into him slowly.

"You're…too smart for your…own good." He told me breathlessly.

"Wolf, you're the one who taught me this." My voice was sickly sweet. It was amazing what a blowjob could do to you. As I pushed my fingers in, I turned them up, feeling his prostrate, and the rest of his body, spasm.

"Damn…it…" he moaned, almost loudly. "You're…the worst." He coughed out.

"Really?" I asked, shoving my fingers in him harshly. Without wetting it, I added my middle finger. His back arched. His hands clutched the sheets. I absolutely adored the feeling of being able to make him squeal.

"I'm…gonna…cum." He grit his teeth as I hit his 'spot' again. "Shit…" With my free hand, I palmed his penis again, smiling all the while.

I was such a deviant. I felt a bit badass.

* * *

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning up be level with his face. "I thought I was the worst."

"You know what I meant," he glared.

"It's not so nice when it's happening to you, is it?" I asked, wiping my hand off the sheets. Strangely enough, I didn't feel the least bit concerned about my mother washing these sheets. "It's not so bad when you're administering it though." I laughed and pecked his lips. "Just remember, you're the one who raped me first."

"I wouldn't call it rape," he forced a small grin.

"Whatever." I told him, pulling on a new pair of boxers and pants, then a simple shirt. Wolfram kinda just laid there for a few moments before doing to same thing. Once he did, we migrated downstairs to the couch. I laid down on it, placing my head on the arm, and Wolfram laid down on top of me, placing his head on my chest. We didn't even bother with a blanket. The heat we were emitting was enough.

* * *

So there it is! Finally, Yuri's realized his feelings for Wolfram! All it took was a little push! So yeah, review. Hate mail is appreciated....just kidding, it isn't. Trolling isn't nice you guys! *hypocrite*


	6. Third Day

*sigh* Fanfiction is mean! I totally had this whole opening thing typed up, and then it was all like no! fail! and took me out of the page. Pissed off, I think so...

Well anyways. It is a wonderful, dark Thursday Morning. And on this Thursday morning, I update another chapter to the lives of Yuri Shibuya/Wolfram Von Bielefeld. (I always mess up the spelling on his name somehow...)

Now, since the entirety of the third day was about ten pages, I have decided to split it up in two parts. Part two will be updated Saturday on our regular schedule. Now, I'm thinking that these every two days things will eventually catch up with me because I don't have all of the story written yet. When it comes to that time, I will tell you, and then I'll update whenever I write a new chapter. Which will probably be everyday. -_-;

So yea,

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. On the other hand though, I do own your mother.**

I love this song, and when I hear these lyrics, I think of Yuri. I mean, idk, to me anyway.

"You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know.  
Stick around, and it may show,  
But I don't know, I don't know."

~The Beatles~ Something~

Poor, Poor George. *sniff* and John too...

Anyways. Have a nice day!

* * *

Third Day:

It was a lovely thing to wake up to, Yuri's sweet breath upon my face. His arms were tight around me, his ankles intertwined with mine. My chest swelled with pain, a familiar, almost good pain, as I stared up at him. I was as happy as I could be. I closed my eyes again, laying my head flat.

"Wolfram…" he mumbled my name in his sleep. I could've died.

"Yes?" I asked in response, not really expecting an answer, but amused nonetheless.

"Wolf…" he said my name again, a bit more erotically.

"What are you dreaming about?" I asked his sleeping figure. Suddenly, a loud, beeping noise sounded. I shot up. Then realized it was what Yuri called an 'alarm clock'. I sighed, wanting to lie back down, but not wanting to wake him up. "Oh well," I sighed, making my way back up to his room. There, I rummaged through his drawers, looking for clothes to wear. I still wasn't used to how strange they looked. Even after all these years. I snatched a pair of 'blue jeans' and threw them on his crumpled bed, then bent down, looking through his shirts. After picking out a white shirt with human writing on it, I put it to my nose, inhaling. It smelled just like him.

"That's a little creepy, Wolf," Yuri stood in the doorway, arm leaning against it. His hair was messy from just waking up.

"I was making sure it was clean, you never know with your habits."

"I'm not sure how to react to that." He grinned, walking in. "When'd you wake up?"

"Dunno, five minutes ago…if that." I shrugged. I walked back over to the bed, quickly stripping off my shirt and switching it with the white one, then pulled off my pants, stepping into the 'blue jeans'. Yuri, paying no attention (to my dismay?), was busy pulling his shirt off. I sat on the bed, watching him. It _was_ a bit creepy, wasn't it? But it wasn't my fault he was so damn cute. He should really do something about that.

His back muscles stretched and moved as he raising his arms about his head, putting on a simple white button up shirt. Then he, in a quick, fluid motion, removed his sleeping pants, replacing them with a dark shade of 'slacks'. After laying his tie over his shoulders, leaving it untied, he ran his fingers underneath his hair, sweeping it from his neck and twirling it a little before turning back to me.

"I have morning classes to go to today, since you made me miss last night-"

"For good reason," I reminded him.

He coughed a little. "As I was saying, I have morning class in addition to tonight's, so just stay here, and don't leave the house. Mom'll be here."

"When are you leaving?"

"10:05," He opened a bedside drawer and pulled out a wrist-watch, fastening it to his left arm.

"And what time is it now?" I asked, the clock was flashing. What good was a clock if it didn't even tell the time? He looked down at his wrist-watch.

"9:20," He told me, his arm swinging down to his side as he walked from the room. "Well, are you coming?" He asked once he was out of the room.

"Oh, right." I stood, pacing from the room quickly. Once downstairs, I noticed a small, rectangular book on the coffee table and Mama making breakfast. "I can't believe he's making me stay here…" I mumbled to myself. He probably wanted to go do…something that he wasn't supposed to be. How was I supposed to know what really went on at that 'university'? He'd never even told me what it was. I glanced at him from the side. I knew what I had to do. He stood next to his mom, looking a bit put-out.

"Mom…people don't eat curry for breakfast!" he exclaimed. I had to laugh.

"Yu-chan…you can eat curry any time of the day." She retorted, not looking away from her boiling pot. I picked up the small book and walked over to the couch and sat on the arm, crossing my right leg over the other. I flipped it open; the pages were a bit hard. I scratched the back of my head. They were 'coupons'? The first one I read? 'Rainy Day Celebration: Good for one indoor picnic on a rainy day! The coupon giver will lay out the blanket and provide the basket of delectable picnic food. Guaranteed to make you want to stay inside and enjoy the weather!' Those most certainly were not normal coupons like Yuri explained to me. I flipped the pages again. 'Foot Massage Coupon: A soothing foot massage will be administered by the coupon giver upon redemption. Twenty minute massage guaranteed.' That actually didn't sound too- wait, wait, wait. What was this though? "Oh yeah, Wolfy," I heard Mama call my name from behind me. I turned my head, the book still in my hands. "I see you found the book." She smiled warmly.

"What is it?" Yuri asked her.

"I don't think it's anything." I told him, not even sure of why I was lying.

"It's obviously something." He told us, raising his right eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it is, Yu-chan. And since you're so interested, I guess I'll tell you!" she paused. "They're coupons!" She held up her index finger. "For you and Wolfram!"

"Wha…what kind of coupons?" He asked, a drop of sweat rolling down his cheek. I wanted to know that too. These could be very useful.

"Go read them!" She shooed him from the kitchen, towards me. I sighed and handed him the book. He flipped through the pages, finally settling on one. I poked my head over his shoulder, wanting to read it also. 'An Adventure Date Coupon: Your Partner will take you out somewhere neither of you has been before. Love, like life, is an adventure.' More drops of sweat.

"This is unnecessary." He told her.

"I beg to differ, Yuri." I told him, putting my hands on my hips. "We've been engaged for three years, and we haven't even been on one of these 'dates'."

"For a good reason." He sighed.

"That's unacceptable!" Mama exclaimed. I loved her more and more every day. "Why don't you do this 'adventure date' today?"

"I have classes in forty minutes, mom," he told her. "Besides…I just…don't…" He looked at me, eyebrows creasing.

"Don't what?" I asked him, curious.

"Never mind." He shook his head and walked to the fridge, pulling out milk, and then poured himself a glass. "Want a glass?" He asked me. I shook my head and he picked it up. As I sat back down on the couch, Yuri walked up to me, deciding to plop down on the couch too. He took a long gulp of his drink, and then set it down on the coffee table. "I'm proud of you, Wolf." He chuckled, looking at me in his peripheral vision. I turned towards him, making him do the same, and tied his tie.

"Why?" I asked as I flipped it over itself.

"You're not making a big deal about me going to University."

I shrugged. I planned on following him, but he didn't need to know that. "It's not a big deal," I lied. It was. It was a huge deal. What if some cheap female draped herself over him? Or even worse, a cheap male.

He laughed. "At least you realize." I nodded in response.

"What time will you be done?" I asked.

"About one-thirty, why?"

"No reason." He was silent for a few moments.

"Wolfram…what are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything." I smiled. He didn't look impressed.

He pulled his 'blazer' over his shoulders and buttoned the two buttons on it. "Alrighty, well I'm off." He waved, walking from the door. I nodded, walking outside a little and waving back. Once he was completely turned and about fifty yards away, I followed, shutting the door behind me lightly. I'd already told Mama what I planned to do. She seemed ecstatic. I hid behind another house, then behind a tree. He never looked behind him. Either I was very skilled in the way of the ninja, or he really sucked at noticing someone's presence. I knew the answer, he was a wimp after all…Once we got to the populated areas, it was a bit more difficult. I had to keep him within my sight. Suddenly though, he turned. Could he possibly have known I was following him and he was trying to throw me off? Hell if I'd let him do that. I started sprinting, dodging the endless waves of people thrown at me. Was it all a conspiracy against me?! Everyone was on his side!

"The hell?" I asked as rain started to come down. Even mother nature! Of course, he was the demon king. He was the only explanation for the now torrential downpour. It had been clear a few moments ago. High pitched squeals and scoffs sounded around me. Some people held their 'newspapers' above their heads, others shared umbrellas. I cursed under my breath and ran after my fiancé again, hoping to see him.

As I turned the corner, it got even heavier. I could barely see in front of me. Was he this against my following him? Suspicious…

Thunder clapped in the not-too-far distance. My head shot in the direction. "Wolfram?" I heard Yuri's voice from behind me. "What the hell are you doing in the rain?" I turned to the source and noticed him walking from a nearby store under the shelter of an umbrella. I walked to him, making sure to get far enough under the umbrella to protect me from the rain. Our chest's touched. His face flushed. I sighed.

"Not following you…" I told him, turning my head to the right and looking away. I'd lost the ability to lie well in the past ten seconds apparently.

"So you were planning something…" It was Yuri's turn to sigh. I looked back at him, our eyes locking.

"Are you still going?" I asked him. He looked around, then nodded. "You're serious? It's dangerous out here!" I suddenly realized he wasn't the one who had made it rain so harshly. Had I been overreacting? No, it was a plausible option.

"You made me skip last night! If I miss too many class for unexcused reasons I could get kicked out." He fought back. People watched us as we stood in the middle of the now almost vacant side walk. Many of them were in stores, or sitting with their 'cars' turned off.

"So, then nothing's keeping you here, right? Stay in Shin Makoku!"

"I want to get my degree, Wolfram." He rolled his eyes harshly, then gripped me by the shoulders. "I'm going to school. Take the umbrella and go back home." He handed me the purple handed umbrella and started walking off into the rain. "Better yet, make preparations to go to Shin Makoku this afternoon. You can't stay here." He said, looking back for only a moment before starting to run.

Was he angry with me? I looked at the ground. He wasn't the same innocent, sweet Yuri I knew from three years ago. Back then, he wouldn't fathom the thought of being that cruel. Trying to make me leave…I scoffed. Mama wouldn't kick me out.

"Oh Wolfram-dear..." Mama exclaimed as I closed the umbrella in the foyer. "What's wrong? You look as if your puppy just died."

I had no dog, I didn't know what she was talk about, but I shook my head nonetheless, pretending I did. "Yuri's just…being a wimp." I told her as she handed me a towel. I wrapped it around my head like a 'turban' and started towards Yuri's room. "I'm gonna go change."

"Alright." Mama smiled. "You're clothes are on the bed, I washed them." I nodded at her as I made my way up the stairs. I opened his door and took a glance around his room. In the beginning, I could immediately recognize his scent as I walked in, but these days I'd grown accustomed to it. It hurt me a bit. Pulling the towel from my hair, I pried the sopping wet clothes from my body and, using the towel, dried it off. Once I was done, I threw it to the side and pulled on my dry clothes. My blue uniform. Sighing, I sat down on his bed.

"What an idiot," I whispered to myself. I just wanted to know what went on at this 'university' of his. How was I supposed to know if orgies were part of the schedule there? There was no way I possibly could have. I looked to my left and noticed the coupon book on his bedside table. He must have left it up here when he came to get his 'blazer'. I fell backwards on the bed, lying spread eagle. _A 'date', huh? _I may not have been thoroughly versed in the ways of Earth, but I knew what that was. I'd be a fool not to. So why didn't he want to go on one? We were affianced! I mean, wasn't dating supposed to come before-…I sighed. No need to finish that statement. Even after last night, he was just acting as if nothing had happened. Thinking about it now infuriated me. It hurt my pride as his fiancé. As his _lover_. As a man in general. What kind of person didn't at least change his actions towards you after something like that? It was one thing to lie there and take it, and was damn well another to do something like…what he did. Plus, he confessed. If he really loved me, then why wouldn't he take me out on one of these 'dates' goddamn it!? I clutched the bed sheets, noticing Mama _had _changed them after all, probably when she was putting my clothes up here. She certainly worked fast. We couldn't have been gone that long. My anger faded into embarrassment. I couldn't help it. It embarrassed me half to hell.

Maybe I was going bi-polar.

* * *

Wolfram! Bi-Polar!? Nah, it could never happen. haha, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! (doubtful! *snaps*) just kidding...maybe...haha

Byes!


	7. Third Day: Part Two

Well peoples, guess what! I got bored! And from that boredom, an idea grew! That idea? I totally want to update a day early! Soooo, I am going to update part two today! I really hope you all loooove it!

* * *

I glanced at the clock on the stove in the kitchen. It read 1:29. He should get home any minute. I sat in silence. Mama was outside doing something.

…

1:39.

…

1:52.

When it hit 2:00 I jumped. Where the hell was he? What was he doing that would make him half an hour late? Just as I decided that it would be best to go looking for him, I heard the front door open. In walked Yuri holding two bags.

"I stopped at the convenience store on the way home," he informed me once he saw my confused face. "Where's mom?"

"She's outside." I told him gruffly, pointing towards their backyard. He nodded at me and walked into the kitchen, setting his bags down at the counter. I wanted to ask him what he got, but I didn't want to speak. Anything I said might have reminded him to take me back to Shin Makoku. Of course, if he agreed to go with me, I'd be more than happy to be back at Covenant Castle.

"Listen…Wolf…" He said after a moment.

_No, don't speak. _I pleaded in my mind. _Don't order me to go back…_I felt helpless against the situation, but more so than that, I was angry with Yuri. It was his fault I felt the need to stay by his side all the time. It was his fault that I never wanted to leave him alone.

"Sorry." I was slightly surprised at this turn of events. "I was just a bit out of sorts this morning, and I said some pretty cruel things…Sorry," He told me again.

"Stop apologizing, it irks me."

"Sorry," he grinned. I picked up the thing nearest me, a single chopstick, and playfully tossed it at him. He caught it with his right hand and set it down on the counter. "But even so…" I didn't like how this was going all of a suddenly. "You do need to go back to the Demon World. You can't stay here."

"Why not?" I asked him, leaning back in my chair.

"What about Greta."

"Then you come back with me."

"No, I have to stay here. For…a while…" He told me. I leaned forward.

"A while?" I asked him harshly.

"I at least need to finish this term before I go back."

"When is that?" It'd better be tonight that that term ends.

"December 21st." I froze.

"And the date today?"

"July 20th?" He grinned shakily.

"And when did you discover this?" I asked, clenching my fists.

"Well, I was informed today that I can't miss any more classes. I've missed five, I'm already on probation."

"I don't care." I crossed my arms, fists still clenched into balls. "You have duties as a king, Yuri!"

"I know," he told me. "That's why I've been thinking…"

"Thinking about…what per say?" I asked him. I swear, if he said he was resigning as king, I'd kill him. He was silent. "You're not thinking of…stepping down, are you?" I asked him harshly. "Because I swear that if you do, you will d-"

"No, no of course not!" He waved his hands in front of his face and came out of the kitchen, standing in front of me. "Just…about…well…"

"Spit it out, wimp." I scoffed. I was genuinely baffled at whatever he was thinking.

"Never mind…" He turned his back to me and sprinted up the stairs, two at a time.

"Wait, Yuri." I called, following him up. "What are you going to do about this?" He made it to his room before me, and shut and locked the door. "Are you a child?" I shouted through the wood.

"Maybe." He called back. I banged on the door with my right fist.

"Yuri, open this! What are you doing? Answer me, dammit!" Yuri stayed silent.

"Wolfram!" His voice was sudden, harsh, and probably a bit louder than he wanted it to be. "Just…let me have a little time to myself." He asked.

I was silent for a few moments. What was I supposed to do about this? "…Fine…" I grumbled, feeling a bit defeated, and proceeded to walk back down the stairs. That was completely pointless.

* * *

Once downstairs, I walked outside the sliding glass door and sat down on the wood behind Mama. She turned to me. "Love trouble?" I nodded. "Understandable. Yuri's been a bit out of it ever since he got home. Especially," She paused for a moment, turning to me. "Since last night."

"On the contrary," I told her, a bit saddened. "he seems the exact same."

"Really? Hm…" She placed a finer to her lips, then shrugged and got back to gardening. "So what's he doing now?"

"Dunno," I told her. "He's locked himself in his room."

"Strange, Yu-chan's never been the type to do that kind of thing." I mentally agreed with her. Yuri'd never locked someone out of his room before, in either of the worlds. Out here, it was still a bit dark, though not raining, so I managed to convince Mama and myself to get back inside before it started. I plopped onto the couch and sighed.

"How does he expect me to just leave him like that when he has those kinds of thoughts?"

"What kind of thoughts?" Mama asked from behind me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned over me. He must not have mentioned any of this to her. Well, it made sense considering as soon as he got home he talked with me, then ran upstairs to his room like a wimp.

"He wants to stay here."

"What do you mean?" She asked, a bit taken aback.

"He wants to finish his semester at 'university' whatever the hell that is." I grumbled.

"Oh…university?" She asked, giggling. "That's just his school. You didn't know that did you?" She paused, perhaps waiting for a response, but I felt no need to give her one. "That's why you were so adamant on following him! Oh, my boy has such a wonderful fiancé looking after him."

Of course he did. "Anyway, he said that he won't come back to Shin Makoku until he finishes his first term. And that ends on December 21st!"

"Oh, so long. I never knew Yu-chan had those kinds of feelings."

"And now he's locked himself up in his room, avoiding reality, and trying to get away from his responsibilities as King. It seemed he had some kind of previous idea, but as soon as he tried to bring it up, he ran away. It pisses me off that he has such half-assed feelings for his role as king."

"Well, you can choose to think of it this way: he's having such a hard time deciding because of his feelings for this Demon World. If he didn't care at all, staying at university wouldn't be such a hard decision." She told me. Mama did always love to look at the bright side.

I sighed. "I could, but then I'd be saying that it's alright for him to love university as much as Shin Makoku."

"True." She nodded. "Oh! Look who's come downstairs." Mama beamed as I turned to face Yuri. He bashfully walked towards us, scratching the back of his head.

"Have you decided to stay as King?"

"I will continue to rule as King of Shin Makoku until the day I die," That was the way I liked to hear it. Simple. "But in order for me to be any good at it, I need to continue my role as a student first." He finished.

"Yuri, I can't believe you." I exclaimed, standing. "You're already a great king. You don't need to go to this 'university' to prove that. Sure, you may be a wimp and everything, but we can fix that."

Yuri's right eyebrow twitched. "Ignoring the wimp comment, there's always room for improvement."

"Wolfy's right, Yu-chan! You should go back."

"But mom…" He started, eyes never meeting mine. "That would mean leaving university, and my friends, and you, and dad, and Shori, and everything I grew up with here."

"Yuri," I think we were both surprised that she used his actual name. "I brought you into this world knowing that one day you would have to go off and do your own thing. I mean, every mother knows that, but of course," She got a bit giddy, lost in her own world. "_my _son is off to be a demon king." She stayed in that world for a few moments before looking back to us, eyes stern. "Do what you believe in. Don't do anything you regret. Regrets take the fun out of life. So think about this long and hard before you make a decision. Just remember, the demon kingdom will be lost without you, this world can wait." Mama was the best. She always knew how to get a point across.

Yuri, on the other hand looked lost for words. His eyes were cast downwards, forlorn. I wanted to show him tough love, and tell him to think about someone other than himself, but the thing was, even though I wanted to be with him, his own feelings overruled mine. I could live away from him if he was truly happy. But could he be happy here on Earth without the demon kingdom?

I didn't have to have pride as a Mazoku to know that he couldn't. It wasn't a conceited opinion of myself that told me that he'd be lost without his position as Maoh and the entirety of the Demon Kingdom. Anyone could see that. His mother, noticing it too, was able to put it in a conventional way. Not only would Yuri miss Shin Makoku, Shin Makoku would miss Yuri. I would miss Yuri.

"I just…don't want to mess up," He said finally, still staring at the grounds, fists clenched. "Maybe if I can become smarter, or better at what I do, I won't have to disappoint anyone in the Demon world.

"Have you disappointed any of them so far?" I asked him. He looked up at me suddenly, eyes swimming in confusion.

"I…"

"You've been King for three years, have you done such a horrible job that people hate you?"

"I don't think so," He replied, his somber expression never leaving. "But why does that matter if _I _feel inadequate?"

"I guess it doesn't," I shrugged. "But you're only running away from your duties. You can't stay a ruler of Shin Mazoku here on Earth. It'd be impossible."

Suddenly, the door swung open, slamming against the wall.

"Mother! Is Yu-chan here?! I came as fast as I could!" Shori stood in the foyer, staring at us.

"Shori? But I thought you were in America!" Yuri exclaimed, a smile quickly forming.

"He was, but I called him early yesterday when you first got here, and he got on the first plane over to see his Yu-chan!" Mama told him. Shori brought him into a tight hug.

"You've gotten so tall! And you're hair is so long!" He then noticed me. "Hey there Wolfram, is everyone here?"

"No, only me."

"They're here to elope!" Mama exclaimed smiling. Yuri looked to her in disbelief, I in confusion, and Shori in complete and utter rage.

"What!?"

"Just kidding, learn to take a joke, Sho-chan." She put on a playful, pouting face.

"I cannot believe you flew from America to here in a day, just because you heard I was here."

"Yu-chan, I haven't seen you since you started at university. It's been almost five months! That's forever!" Not really, I thought silently.

* * *

"So what are you going to do, Yuri?" I asked him. We sat in his room on the bed by ourselves. Yuri was actually lying down; his face covered by one of his 'African Literature' books.

"I'm going to finish reading this sentence I've restarted a hundred times. I can't focus."

"Well, you _do _have an obvious decision to make. Those can be a bit difficult." I scoffed. He should have just gone back to Shin Makoku and gotten the whole thing over with. Hadn't he already decided to live as the Demon King three years ago? I leaned over him, peering into his book. He was on the cover page. All there was on it was the title of the book, a large picture, the authors, and where it was published. "That seems like hard reading, too."

"Shut up, it's nice to know the title sometimes."

"It's not difficult to remember. 'African Literature of the 19th century'. There, see?"

"Just stop." He sighed, dropping the book and lying it across his face. I gently took the book from his hands and tossed it to the edge of the bed. He refused to look at me.

"Would you look at me?" I asked frantically. I sounded a bit desperate, then again, I was.

"No," He told me bluntly.

"And why not?"

"It might make the decision too easy." I froze. What was that supposed to mean? I decided to play the angry card instead of just kissing him like I so desperately wanted to.

"It should be easy to begin with, wimp. A king can't be so indecisive." He didn't look at me, but he did intertwine his fingers with mine. What was he trying to do? Make me pity him? Confuse me with his contradictory ways? Seduce me? Even though the third didn't sound like such a bad idea, I decided to push that from my mind. To my chagrin, none of that would be happening at the moment. With his free hand, he scratched my scalp, then ran his fingers through my hair, untangling it. He still didn't look at me. "You're so mature," I said sarcastically. "A man who can't look at his fiancé." I rolled my eyes, but grew serious as soon as he took the opportunity to glare at me. At least he was looking at me again. "I have a question, Mr. Demon King." He nodded in approval, eyes still hard. "Why do you only act like this when we're alone?"

"Do I?" he asked, finally relaxing. He obviously knew that he did, why the hell was he playing stupid?

"Yes, you do." I nodded at him and released our fingers. "You never hold my hand in front of mama, you won't take me out on one of these 'dates', and you never whisper that you love me when we're not in the privacy of our own room."

"Wolfram," he rolled his eyes. "That was only that…once…" He seemed to realize the gravity of what he said, only once he said it.

"Oh?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. I stood from the bed. "I see. That was only that once. You just said that to sound pretty." I shrugged, silently crying on the inside. My heart felt as if it were dying. "I understand. Not only do you not seem to care about Shin Makoku, you don't give a damn about me, your fiancé. That makes a shit load of sense!" My voice was probably a bit louder than I expected it to be, but I couldn't have cared less.

"That's not…what I was saying," He retaliated, a bit put out.

"Then, pray tell, what were you saying?" I crossed my arms, tears still threatening to fall.

"I…" He sat up on the bed, his legs crossed Indian-style. After a silent moment, he held out his arms, as if to hug me. "Come," he ordered. I rolled my eyes, scoffing.

"You expect me to hug you like this?"

"No," he smiled, almost sadly, reaching over to grab my wrist and pulling me on his lap. "I expect you to sit on my lap and listen to what I have to say for once." He rested his chin on the crook in my neck. "I don't want to see you cry, again, Wolfram." He told me.

What was that supposed to mean? I hadn't cried! "What do you mean?" I asked him, staring at the wall opposite me.

"You were about to, I could tell."

"Wha-how?"

"I just could." I craned my neck to look at him as he removed his head from my shoulder. "So, as I was saying…" To my surprise, he didn't change the subject. "Well, I don't really know what I was saying. I'm sorry that it seems to you like I don't care, because I do. I guess I'm just afraid. I've never really _been _in a relationship before-"

"Don't give me that crap, that isn't why, is it?"

"How perceptive are you?" he grinned at me.

"When it comes to you, extremely," I nodded. "Now tell me the truth."

"I really am afraid," he told me. "I like you way too much. Perhaps I'm just embarrassed it took me this long to realize it. Maybe I'm afraid of what I might do to you in public. I don't want to shame you in front of everyone." I tried to take in all of what he was saying, but it was getting more difficult by the moment. "Or maybe I'm just afraid of hurting you." He whispered, placing one hand on my stomach, and the other on my cheek. "I'm not really all that sure. As to what I'm going to do about university and the Demon World, I think that I'm going to keep trying at what I'm doing right now. If I get kicked out, then I get kicked out." I couldn't take it anymore. My chest was practically contracting; my stomach felt the need to do summersaults. I turned around on his lap and stared him directly in the eyes.

"So then you really won't leave me?" I asked, my hands gripping his biceps lightly.

"That's what this boils down to then?" he laughed, and paused slightly. "I won't. I don't know if I could."

"Tell me again," I asked him, pleading actually. What a man to make me bow before him like this!

"I won't leave you?" He asked.

"No, you love me."

"Oh," he blushed a little, then smiled and cleared his throat. "Wolfram Von Bielefeld, I'll love you 'till the day I day. And perhaps after."

"Ditto," I grinned, pressing my lips to his. It was such an extravagant feeling, knowing the person you cared about most loved you. I think that maybe, through all of the mixed feelings I'd experienced today, this was the only one really worth living for. I take that back. This man in front of me, lips attached to my own, tongue twirling in circles around my mouth, was the real point to life.

* * *

Next chapter, due Saturday! I hope that you all have a lovely weekend! I myself will be going to get my newly altered dress! Not that I think any of you care but....yeah.....

....bye?


	8. Third Night

Well, yet again, Fanfiction decided to be total assholes...*sigh*

anyways....

**Disclaimer:**

**Kyo Kara Maoh does not belong to me! Of course, if you're offering...**

Oh yeah, and this chapter is a bit....angsty.... just a forewarning.

* * *

Third Night:

What was I doing before all of this? I couldn't even remember. Wolfram pushed me back on the bed, arms on either side of me, mouth connected to my own. I groaned a bit into the kiss, feeling my erection grow with each passing moment. But I didn't want to have sex with him! Or did I? Well, I did, but not with Shori in the next room over. No way in hell. Never in a million years.

"You'll be quiet?" Wolfram asked me, a sly grin on his face.

"I'd never be able to. Not tonight."

"I was just looking out for you."

"Of course," I chuckled. Wolfram rested his head on my chest. I lifted my right hand to play with strand of Wolfram's golden hair, when the door opened suddenly. Shori stood in the doorway, a nonchalant look in his eyes. Of course, looking past the uncaring expression, I could see a slightly disgruntled older brother. "What?" I asked, sitting up a little and moving Wolfram to sit in my lap. Older brother certainly did have a liking to opening doors without regard to who was on the other side or what they were doing.

"I wanted to know what you were doing." His expression faded into contempt-filled eyes.

"Did you really?" Wolfram asked, putting his arms around me protectively.

"I will not promote my little brother's deflowering!"

I started choking on air. Not only was deflowering what you did to a woman, this was my brother who was talking. It was a bit uncomfortable. Of course, Wolfram didn't help.

"I can do whatever I feel like," he retorted. "I am his fiancé."

"And I am his older brother!"

"He's not a child!"

"He _is _a child!"

"Would you guys stop?" I called out, rubbing my temples. "Wolfram and I are doing nothing of the sort."

"Nothing of _that _sort anyway," Wolfram felt the need to add. Look at him, you kiss him once and he becomes the cockiest sonuvabitch you'd ever meet. A few minutes ago he was about to cry! Maybe I should get him checked out for bi-polar.

Shori looked as if he'd just been kicked in the stomach, and then repeatedly in the balls. He had to hold onto the doorframe for support. "Just _what is it_ that you've been doing?" I felt kinda bad for him, not that it was really all that much of his business. "And it is my business, you're my younger brother."

Could he read minds? "We haven't been doing anything you wouldn't approve of," I lied. "Wolfram here was joking." Actually, Wolfram here looked appalled. I brought his ear to my lips. "It's not that I don't love you, I would scream it to the world, I'll tell him right now if you want. It's just that I want him to think we have a strictly platonic and sex-free relationship."

"In other words you want to lie to him." Wolfram whispered back. I nodded. Shori didn't like the secrets so he walked up to us. "And I would like you to tell him." The color drained from my face. Wolfram was doing this out of spite, wasn't he? I mean, sure, I'd made him worry, but was this really necessary? After all, he was the one who followed me in the rain earlier that day.

I stared up at Shori. He stood tall, his dark eyes trailing our body expressions. Did we look too comfortable together? Then I realized it didn't matter. I told Wolfram I'd confess it to my older brother. I told him I'd confess it to the world. Not that it wasn't true, but staring adversity in the face could unnerve a person. "Sh-Shori." I mumbled with my words, but cleared my throat after a moment, pulled Wolfram from my lap, and stood in front of him, almost equaling his height. "Not that it _is _any of your business, but I am with Wolfram for a reason. Even though we are not, if we wanted to have a sexual relationship, we could. I love him, and nothing you can say or do will ever change that." The words came out differently then I'd imagined them, but they came out nonetheless. Wolfram looked like he'd just met the ice cream man; Shori looked as if the person who had kicked him earlier came back for another round. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Why are you so dead-set against it, anyway?"

"You're my little brother," He said incredulously. "Of course I'd be dead-set against it; regardless of it was a man or a woman."

"I see, and it has nothing to do with the fact that Wolfram is, in fact, male."

"Not really," Shori scratched the side of his face.

"So you don't hate me then?" I asked Shori.

"Of course not, Yu-chan!" Shori seemed a bit surprised that I would even suggest such a thing. "You're my baby brother!"

"Of course," I was finally able to stop laughing. After giving Wolfram and I a quick glance, his eyes narrowing menacingly towards Wolfram, he left the room, hands shoved in his pockets, looking as nonchalant as when he'd walked in.

"That was certainly unexpected…so, now who else are you going to tell?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you going to tell?"

"Oh, you mean…"

"Of course I do, no one should be left out of the loop. You have friends here, right? Tell your mom and dad too."

"Wolfram, why are you doing this? Can't we all just…come to terms with it and let it be?"

"No we can't, this is payback for all that worrying you made me do. Dammit, I even cried for you."

"Yes, you did. Can I use that as blackmail against your payback?"

"I guess, but I can overrule that with what you did last night. I have the mark to prove it," he grinned, pointing to a spot on his side that was covered by his shirt.

"Yeah well…uh…you got me." I dropped my head to look at the floor in mock-defeat. I was trapped. There was nothing more I had on him. Was it really that one thing? It was funny though, the back and forth. Suddenly, I felt my lips being captured.

"Yeah I do, and I'm about to have something else on you unless you call those friends of yours," He said evilly, smiling once he peeled away from me. He cursed a bit under his breath after a moment though. "Dammit, friends, why do you even have any of those over here? I should be enough!"

"You're more than enough," I rolled my eyes, picked up the cordless house phone and bringing it to my ear. Only once I actually dialed the number did I feel the butterflies start to flutter around. Why was I agreeing to this? It was only blackmail underneath. Of course, if I didn't, there would be 'consequences'. I crossed my legs to hide my hardness. There would be none of that with Shori in the next room over. Especially with that last conversation.

"Hello, this is the Saito residence," I heard Ayame's familiar voice filtered through the phone. It came back with a bit of a crackly tone.

"Oh, Ayame, hey it's….Yuri."

"Oh, hello. Is there anything you need?" He was always so formal over the phone. "Hiro hasn't gone and drank himself stupid again, has he?" And yet so blunt.

"N-no that isn't it. It's just that…I have…something to tell you…"

"You're not in love with me, correct?" That was his feeble attempt at a joke. I might have laughed if I wasn't so nervous.

"No, not you."

"So there's someone else, who is she?" I inhaled sharply. "Well?" I couldn't spit it out. Why couldn't I spit it out?!

"Wolf, why are you making me do this?" I mouthed to my fiancé.

"Didn't I tell you already?" He answered back loudly.

"Who is that?" Ayame asked me. "It's not a man you're in a relationship with, is it?" He wasn't being prejudice, just asking. I could hear from his tone of voice.

"Damn right," Wolfram stole the phone from me, putting it to his ear. "I'm his fiancé." Well that actually made it a bit more tolerable.

I could hear Ayame's cool voice from the other side of the line. "I see, nice to meet you, fiancé. Are you the cousin Hiro was telling me about earlier today?"

"I better be."

"Interesting. Well, this is very excitable news."

"You don't sound very excited," Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not. May I speak with Yuri now?"

"For a short while." Wolfram handed me back the phone and sauntered over to the bed.

"You have a very protective lover, Yuri." Ayame informed me once he heard me breathing.

"As if I didn't know," I rolled my eyes. I could hear his smooth, almost inaudible chuckle from wherever he was.

"Have you talked to Hiro about this?"

"Nope,"

"Do you plan to?"

"I'm not sure, Wolfram wants me to."

"You may as well get it over with. Of course, I could always talk to him about it."

"No, it's fine, I'd be dead if I let you do that," I grinned, looking in Wolfram's direction.

"Alright, best of luck."

"Thanks." And we both hung up our respective lines. Well, that was one down. Now for the difficult one. Hiro. My other best friend. Looking at last night's events, you may or may not have been able to tell, but the kid was a bit of a homophobe. More than a bit actually. Well, he was a legal adult but…still…I glanced down at the phone. "Are you sure I have to talk to Hiro, he may not be able to…take the information as well as Ayame did."

"Is he your friend?"

"For now."

"Then he won't be your friend afterwards?"

"I hope he will be." I dialed his number. "I'm only doing this because I love you, Wolfram. Get ready for the fireworks." Even if I was still getting used to saying 'I love you' to Wolfram specifically, the words tasted sweet on my tongue.

"Yo,"

"You don't even know who I am, how rude," I joked.

"Hey, Yuri, sup? Is that…cousin still over there?" he paused. "He is just your cousin, right?" He added darkly. I was genuinely afraid. But I didn't want to lie to Hiro, and I didn't want to upset Wolfram. I would show him I was no wimp.

"This is about that."

"…" Hiro stayed silent, his usual playful aura nowhere to be found. I was so scared, my legs were shaking, Wolfram pulled me to sit on his laps and hugged my middle.

"You can hate me." I sighed, leaning my head back on Wolfram's shoulder. "But that won't make me stop loving him, or make me stop wanting to be your friend."

"So he really is your fiancé then. Why'd you keep this a secret?"

"For obvious reasons. The only people who knew were my immediate family."

"So Ayame didn't know?"

"Not until a minute ago." He was oddly calm about this. I was worried.

"I see. Well Yuri, goodbye."

"Wait, Hiro, is that really all? You're not going to say anything else?"

There was an unsettling pause. The air was thick around me, but the silence was able to cut through it. "No I'm not, this is your problem, not mine."

"Who said this was a problem?" Wolfram asked, again loudly.

"Is that him?" Hiro asked smoothly.

"Yes,"

"Let me speak with him."

"Wha- but…" I protested. What was he going to do to Wolfram? I sighed and handed my fiancé the phone nonetheless.

"Hello?" Wolfram asked.

"You…" Hiro's voice was low, a mere growl. "This is your fault is it?"

"Fault?" He asked in a disbelieving tone. "This isn't a fault on anyone's part."

"Yuri's always been a normal kid!" He was taking his anger out on Wolfram, that's why he'd been so calm before.

"And you're saying he's not now!?" Wolfram defended me with all he had. It made my heart swell.

"Of course he isn't! Now he's…" Apparently, Hiro couldn't even finish his statement he was so disgusted.

"He's what?" Wolfram asked.

"…" Hiro said nothing. I didn't even know how sad I must have seemed until Wolfram distractedly ran his fingers across me cheek and brought me in to chastely kiss my forehead.

"Listen, there's nothing I can do about your feelings on this," Wolfram started. "But you will not hurt my fiancé and future _husband_." He put emphasis on the word husband. I was filled with pride as I heard him say that.

"Wait…" he said after a moment. Had he known Wolfram was about to hang up on him? "I'm sorry; I just have my own…issues. Yuri can be whatever he wants to be."

This was unexpected. He accepted me? "He can, you're correct." My _future husband _said into the phone.

"Let me talk with him, Wolfram." I held my hand out expectantly, turned around on his lap.

"Alright, just remember, boy, don't hurt him." And handed me the phone.

"He's awfully protective of you."

"Yeah, I know," I stood up from Wolfram and walked over to the wall, resting against it. "So you mean it then, you're alright with all of this?"

"Can I tell you a story, Yuri?"

"It depends, does it involve dinosaurs?" I joked. But Hiro was a bit too serious for jokes.

"No, it doesn't," Was he smiling, there was no way for me to tell. "Actually, it's about a young boy. About fourteen."

"I see, and what about this boy?" This had to do with his mother?

"Well on this boy's fourteenth birthday, he found out about a dirty secret. Much more than he was supposed to know." So it wasn't about his mother… "Much more than he wanted to know." His pause was long before he continued again. "Well, to keep anyone from hearing the secret this boy knew, a secret guard under the elite force of one of the owners of secret was ordered to kidnap him. Of course the guard agreed." I didn't like where this was going, not one bit. "The guard brought the young teenager back to his master's penthouse, and there, tied him up. He did nothing to taint the boy's pure heart, but he did feel the need to taint him skin deep. Each morning the boy would awake to find another bruise forming. There was no need for the guard to beat him, he'd only been ordered to keep him away from other civilization, but he did nonetheless." Even though Hiro was a great story-teller, I didn't really want to hear the rest. But I decided to stand still anyway. Could Wolfram hear from where he was? Probably. "After the boy was incapacitated for a week, he was found. He was brought home, and the guard was detained. Everything seemed O.K. again. Then again, the guard's master had yet to be found, and the boy had to be constantly guarded. His mother, a sweet, young woman, endlessly stayed by his side, but her sanity seemed to be leaving her. Some days, she seemed normal, some days she'd be depressed, and others she'd go into a fit of rage. She never hit the boy, but he thought she would each time."

"After another month," he continued. "An additional predicament unfolded. The secret had been leaked, not by the boy of course, but by another. The secret was this: the boy's father had been having an affair was the CEO of a major publishing company." It made a bit more sense now as to why Hiro was so adamantly against gay people. O.K., more than a bit. It made a helluva lot of sense. "Even though it had not been the boy's fault, he was blamed for it. His father believe him, but the CEO refused to. Blinded by a so-called love, the boy's father, almost-reluctantly, brought him to the CEO. Said boy was kept in captivity for another week and a half, given little food, and even less water. Just enough to keep him alive. He was never to be touched though. He was never beat, and never raped, to which he was grateful. Going through all of this at fourteen, though, was more than he could take. On one particular night, maddened by hunger, he threw himself from a third story window. He didn't know what he was doing until he hit the ground. He was thrown into a coma the moment after." There was another long pause. "When I woke up…they told me my mother had died of illness. But when I was discharged, I found a suicide note in my bedside table. My father broke it off with the CEO, even though he claimed to love him, and decided to instead 'take care' of me." I wasn't sure of how to reply to this.

"My god," was the only thing I could manage. Wolfram had apparently heard it too. He was somber looking.

Hiro exhaled heavily. "You see? You're the only person I've ever told that story to. Treasure it," he chuckled.

"I'm not sure of how to react right now." I said sheepishly, rubbing the nape of my neck.

"As long as there's no sympathy involved, I'm good. Now I'm tired. I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Dunno, maybe."

"Well, alright. See ya…later then." The phone clicked, then a beeping noise followed it.

"Wow," I sighed, walking back over to Wolfram. He still looked somber. "He said he didn't want any sympathy."

"And yet it's insanely hard to not give it,"

"I know what you mean," I nodded, lying on the bed and pulling Wolfram to me. I gripped him in my arms, we stayed above the blankets. After a moment he turned in my arms to face me. His was inches from my own. I kind of wished Hiro didn't have a reason for hating gay people, and it just repulsed him. Why did he have to have such a good, yet angsty reason?

"We need to hurry up and switch back to a romantic comedy." Wolfram informed me. I just laughed, taking in his sweet scent as we fell asleep.

* * *

Well yeah, the reason for the angsty story that seemingly has no relation to this story? After the sequel (yes, there will be a sequel. Tell me if you have any ideas or anything, or if....ya know...you don't want a sequel lol) I will be writing a story with Hiro. This is a bit of background information I guess, and it also helps with the whole....idk....whatever of it all

jeez...there's a live band next door, and even though they're great, they're loud....

Have a lovely evening

And thanks to the reviewers!


	9. Fourth Day

Hola, personas! How are we today? Are we well? Are we great? Amazing? Fantabulous? Well, if you're something other than those, I feel terrible for you. Get better, k?

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. Not even the headphones that are around my neck, or the laptop on which I am currently typing.**

Sooo....I wonder what's on Yuri and Wolfram's agenda for today? A date perhaps?

* * *

Fourth Day:

That morning, I expected to yet again wake up to Yuri next to me, his breathing soft. But on this day, he didn't. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, taking in the contents of the room. Well, it was the same room I fell asleep in at least. Then I noticed that ever since I'd been sleeping in Yuri's _arms_ I'd been sleeping easier. I didn't toss or turn in my sleep, or wake up in the middle of the night.

Sighing, I stood, walking over to his dresser. As I pulled my shirt over my head, changing into something else of Yuri's, the thought of last night rushed into my head. As if I could have forgotten. But it wasn't that I was happy about it. No, I was …unfulfilled, to say the least. Sure, he'd told his brother, and his friends, and he planned on telling his mother and father today, but, that wasn't the real issue here.

I scoffed. The wimp didn't even do anything. We kissed. Once. That was it. Was it really all that spoiled and bratty of me to want a bit more from my fiancé? Of course it wasn't! And all he did was use the excuse of his brother. If he cared that much, we could have gone somewhere else. Where, I wasn't sure, but…somewhere!

"Oh, good morning, Wolfram." Yuri's sluggish figure stumbled into the room. He looked downright tired.

"I was just thinking about you, wimp."

"Really?" He straightened a little bit.

"Yes, I was. I was thinking about how much we _didn't _do last night."

"Well, it's not as if it's my fault." Yuri sighed, sitting on the bed and crossing his arms. "Besides, we…ya know…the other night!"

"So?" He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"You're saying the ideal is to…have sex…every night?" He asked, surprise in his tone.

"Of course," I shrugged, changing into a pair of 'blue jeans'. It wasn't so wrong, was it? I could do it twice a day if I really wanted to. Well, I mean, obviously I couldn't with a partner like him, but if I had someone normal I could.

"You're such a freak," he laughed, standing, rubbing his eyes, and walking over to the dresser where I stood. With one arm, he drew me into a side hug, and with the other one opened his top drawer. "But ya know, I don't have classes today."

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Nope, so I was wondering if you'd wanna…" he coughed, clearing his throat, and looked up at the ceiling with a flushed face. "Go…on…a…date…" his voice grew small towards the end.

I wrapped both of my arms around him from the side, embracing him. "What kind of fiancé would I be if I said no?"

"A preferable one."

"I see," I grinned. "So that's how you feel?"

"No," he looked down at me. "I was kidding."

"Jokes don't register in my mind, sorry."

"Come on, and I thought you were such a funny guy." He ruffled my hair, forgetting his clothes and turning to hug me with both arms. "So, where to?" he asked after a moment, letting me go. I reluctantly released him too. I looked to the side, picking up the coupon book.

"Here, pick one."

He chuckled, taking it from my fingers. "Let's see…" He closed his eyes and flipped through the pages. Finally, he settled on one, and opened his eyes. "The adventure date one," he told me.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I take you somewhere neither of us has been. That'd be easy for you, but I've been pretty much everywhere in the vicinity. Why don't we just go to the park or something?"

"Wouldn't that be cheating?"

A drop of sweat rolled down his face. "No?"

"There has to be somewhere you've never been."

"Well, I've never been to Ayame's house before."

"We can't go there on a 'date'!"

"Why not?"

"It's not romantic at all." I grumbled, looking at the floor.

"Alright, alright, fine," He laughed. "Let's see…somewhere I've never been. What about something I've never seen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, a movie."

"A movie...?"

"Yes, a movie. You remember those right? We talked about it the second to last time you came here. I'm surprised we never actually watched one." He told me, scratching his head. "Well, there's this really cool horror film playing right now."

"Horror…isn't that bad?"

"Well, some people don't like it, but it gets the adrenaline pumping. It's fun."

"Now I know why you're so attracted to danger." I grinned. He put on a pouty face and looked at me.

"That's not fair."

I sighed, seemingly defeated. "Fine, we'll do whatever you want." At least we'd be going out on one of these 'date's.

"Sweet," He pumped his fist into the air like an idiot and bolted from the room. I hadn't seen him this excited about anything in a while. That begged the question, was he happy because he was going to see the movie, or because he was going on a date with me? Ah, oh well, I knew the answer, but it didn't matter. At least he brought it up.

* * *

"Lookie, here, Wolfy! I have some steamed rice for you, and some smoked salmon!" Mama exclaimed. I laughed, picking up the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," We each shouted in unison, and began eating. I was only just starting to get used to Japan's unusual etiquette.

"So what are you boy's doing today?"

"We're going on a 'date'," I told her.

"Oh! Yu-chan! Finally!"

"Uh…yeah…" He looked at me, and I stared back at him harshly. He got the message. "Listen mom, there's something I have to tell you." He told her, setting his chopsticks down.

"Oh no! You're not pregnant, are you?" She exclaimed, seemingly horrified. I started busting out laughing, but Yuri seemed appalled.

"Mom, of all the things- ah, no. I'm not." He sighed. "I just…well, he just," he motioned to me. The wimp wasn't supposed to be doing it just because I told him to, but because he wanted to. It meant nothing if he didn't. But I let him speak nonetheless. I still loved to hear it. "Well…I…love him."

"Well, of course Yu-chan! He's your fiancé! So let me guess? You want to renew the engagement? You want to get married today! Elope for real!"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that."

"Renew the engagement?" I asked aloud. Mama looked at me, surprised.

"Well, it's just that it's been so long, it doesn't mean as much anymore does it? And besides, he didn't propose properly the first time. You're supposed to ask for their hand, Yu-chan, not just slap them around a little." She directed her speech from me to Yuri in a second. What did she mean by it doesn't mean as much? Did it not? And that was the proper way to propose. Did Mama not realize that? "I'm just waiting for the day you get down on one knee and ask him the right way!"

"I'm only nineteen, mom, that may be a long ways away."

"Why should it? You love him, don't you?"

"Well, yes, I do," He nodded, blushing.

"Oh, Yu-chan, you are just too cute!" She went off on a spiel about her son, while I was busy wondering about the whole engagement thing. He said that marrying me may be a long ways away, but how long is a long ways?

"Yuri, how long does 'long' imply?"

"What do you mean?"

"When are we going to get married?" I asked him bluntly. I needed to get to the point. I wanted to know.

"Not sure," He scratched the side of his head. "But we're too young for that right now, Wolfram. Let's not rush into anything,"

"We haven't been. It's been three years since I met you, and you proposed."

"Perhaps, but it's only been a day since I've come to terms with my feelings."

"So what you're saying is, _you_ need more time."

"Yes?"

"Alright, then," I told him, a final tone to my voice. It depressed me, but I couldn't harp on it. I wanted to marry Yuri, as soon as possible, today if we could, but I wasn't about to make him do anything he wouldn't be happy with. We all got back to eating, an uneasy silence filling the room. It was quite unusual for there to be a silence when you were around Mama.

"So, what movie are you going to see?" Mama asked, striking up conversation again, though I could tell Yuri didn't feel like being a large part of it. He was embarrassed.

"A…horror film." I told her, still slightly confused on the matter.

"Oh, ok, that sounds fun." She smiled brightly.

"Yeah," Yuri replied.

"When are you going?"

"Dunno, in a few hours I guess."

"Why don't you two go to lunch together first?"

"We could do that," Yuri smiled, taking another bite of his fish.

* * *

"So Wolfram, what do you feel like eating for lunch?" he asked as we strolled down the street. I looked up at the sky, thinking.

"Dunno, I'm still not used to the names of all the kinds of foods here. Why don't you pick?"

Yuri didn't look satisfied with that answer. "But this date is for you, I wanted you to choose." It made me happy that he was being so selfless, but I really had no idea of what to ask for.

"Alright then," I sighed, trying to think of any kind of food from here on earth. "How about…pasta?" That was what it was called, right? I wasn't the biggest fan of it, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Italian food then, alright." He nodded.

"Italian that means it's from Italy, right?"

"Yep," He smiled.

"A peninsula in Europe where the Vatican, Pompeii, and Sicily are all located?"

"Yeah," he was a bit impressed, I could tell. "That's amazing that you know that."

"When I get bored, I read your books."

"You have a strange way of entertaining yourself."

"There's a lot to be gained from knowledge." I shrugged. When we finally stepped from his neighborhood, he led me straight to the first Italian place he knew of. It was small, quaint, had a rural feel to it. Yet, it was in these huge crowds of people, surrounded by 'skyscrapers' and 'technology'. I felt as if it were hugely out of place. He took me inside, and I was able to take in the whole sitting area with one glance. We walked up to a man in a white shirt behind a podium.

"For two?" he asked, eyeing us. Did he have a problem with something?

"Yes, please," Yuri replied. The man took us across the carpeted floor, sitting us at a table in the farthest right corner. I liked it there, it seemed a bit more personal.

"Someone will be with you in a moment to take your drink orders." He bowed and walked away. The music that played around me was sweet, and romantic almost. Even though it was noon, you could sense the quaint, familiar atmosphere that came with the late evening and love. Yuri picked up his menu, staring down at it for only a moment, then smiled and set it back down.

"I know what I want," he grinned. "What about…you?" he had started, but realized it was a stupid question when I hadn't even looked at the damn thing yet. Before I could though, a young girl of about…I'd say seventeen walked up to us, her notepad out, a smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Yoko, and I'll be your server today."

"Hello Yoko, my name is Wolfram, and this is my fiancé, Yuri," I motioned towards a disturbed and shamed Yuri. The waitress giggled.

"I see, it's nice to meet you two, do you know what you would like to drink?"

"I'd like a glass of Johannisberg Riesling," I told her, and watched as Yuri slapped his forehead.

"We'll just both have water," He answered instead. She smiled, nodded, and walked away.

"What was that for?"

"There's a drinking age Wolfram, and besides, you have no form of ID! You can't go around drinking to your heart's content!"

"Well, excuse me, there's no drinking age in Shin Makoku, I didn't know." I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my legs under the table.

"I'm never going to bring you to a restaurant ever again…"

"Is that a threat?" I asked him, eyes narrowed.

"It's a promise, until you learn how to speak to normal people. You embarrassed me. You can't go around telling everyone I'm your fiancé without knowing who they are. They're strangers."

"Why does that matter? You tell your family, and your friends, so why does it matter if you tell someone you'll never meet again. I'm no child, Yuri, you can't treat me like one."

Yuri sighed harshly, rubbing his temples. "Alright, alright, fine. But your mouth is going to get you in trouble one day. I'm only looking out for you, Wolfram. You have got to watch what you say."

Then the waitress walked up, handing us our glasses of water. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. This may be out of place, but as much as I agree with you," She motioned to Yuri. "If you love him, you shouldn't be ashamed of him. That's what this is about, correct? Not about," She glanced at me. "this young man's mouth."

"I'm much older than you, you know," I told her, grinning. Much, much older.

Yuri cleared his throat. "I'm not ashamed it's just that…well…I don't know, maybe I am," he shrugged. There was nothing really all that shaming about it. "The culture's bit different here than from where Wolfram's from."

"Oh, so he's a foreigner! Where's he from?"

"Umm…France." France?

"Oh yeah, I can see that. The hair and eyes." She nodded. "You're fluent then?"

I thought back, that small device Anissina had given us for our first trip here had taught us multiple languages. "Oui. Parlez-vous François?" Was that right?

She laughed. "All I know is that you asked if I speak it, which I don't." She held her notebook to her chest, smiling brightly. "Well, do you know what you'd like to eat?"

"Well, I know," Yuri looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "But I think he needs more time."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes then."

* * *

When we were done, Yuri, scoffing, dragged me from the restaurant, Yoko giggling the entire time.

"Now, I'll still go the movies with you, but you have to be _quiet._" He told me. "That's an order, as the 27th Maoh, the demon king of Shin Makoku." He tried and failed to stay stern.

"Yes, your majesty," I grinned. It only took us five minutes to slowly walk to the 'theater'. As I'd been told, it was unlike a theater in the Demon World, where only playwrights took refuge. This world only served to further confuse me.

The horror film we had chosen to see had something to do with 'vampires', I knew that. Of course, that was all I knew. Oh wait, maybe it had something to do with 'aliens', or perhaps 'zombies'? I sighed. Again, this world was insanely confusing. What was with all of these 'aliens' and 'zombies'?

Yuri sure had a strange way of showing affection…

* * *

Oh em geez! A date? Well, a small step is still a step nonetheless. *shrugs* Thanks guys. Love ya'll! (every time I type that I feel more Southern than the last time I did. I guess it's habit of actually saying it, and then hearing how weird it is to say 'you all')


	10. Fourth Day: Part 2

Yeah I know it's late. Sorry, guys. I've been super busy lately. And the next one may or not be Sunday. I have a party tomorrow that I've been planning since March, soooo...yeah....But I should be able to do it on Sunday after clean-up and everything.

So here's the next part! Yuri and Wolfram are off to the movies! Fun stuff, ay?

**Disclaimer: No. I do not, under any circumstances, own Kyo Kara Maoh. It is not mine. No matter how much I'd love it to be. **

* * *

We walked into the large, open room together. All the lights were dimly lit, and a large picture screen of some sort was positioned at the front. Once the rest of the area was visible, I noticed rows and rows of neat, darkly colored chairs. Yuri, taking me by the wrist, 'tore up the stairs', and not in a literal sense, as I'd been told, evidently this was a saying by the humans to mean 'he ran fast'. Then why the fuck don't they just say that?

The second to last row up, he turned, pacing to the middle, and took a seat. I simply stood there, confused.

"Sit, Wolfram," He told me. I looked at him, and then above my head to notice a large hole in the wall, where some kind of giant machine stood, pointing towards the picture screen. Instinctively, I reached for my sword, only to remember it wasn't there. Cursing under my breath, I took a seat, on-guard. Nothing was going to harm Yuri. Not today, not ever, and certainly not with some giant 'bazooka' looking thing.

After a few more moments, the 'previews' started. They all started off the same, which made no sense. In every one, there was some, quote-un-quote, 'beautiful' girl, who seemed just downright stupid and wimpy to me. And then, as the moving pictures progressed, all of her friends around her started to die, either by 'Death' personified, man-eating fish, or cannibals. These humans certainly do have strange taste.

"These previews are retarded," Yuri commented beside me. Of course, my human had amazing taste.

"Is this what you brought me to see?"

"No, silly," he laughed, patting my arm. "These are just previews, like I told you. There are always a few of these before the movie actually starts," as he said this, the lights dimmed a bit more. "Perfect timing," he grinned. But why were all the lights going out? This was so confusing. I ran my hands down my face harshly, then through my hair quickly.

"What's going on?" I asked him in a hushed tone.

"The movie is starting, you know, what I brought you to see?"

"Oh, right." I nodded and reverently turned to the screen. Perhaps this really was all there was to it. No bloodshed, no diplomatic bastards, just Yuri and me. Even if these humans had strange taste in movies, they really knew how to make a person feel great. I smiled as the movie started, not really paying much attention to it all. Beside me, Yuri took a long sip of his drink, and then set it between his legs, holding it there. I sort of, kinda, really wanted to be that drink. I felt a little bit deprived. Of course, I'd held on for eighty years, why should I be able to do the same thing now? I inhaled and turned my attention back to the movie picture, where it should have been in the first place. Unlike the previews, there was no 'beautiful' girl in the beginning. Instead, there was a creepy looking man in a long cape and fake canines. In my mind, I scoffed. Was this their perception of a 'vampire'?

As the movie progressed, I grew less and less interested in it, and more interested in the boy sitting beside me. He didn't realize my glancing, almost staring, until about half-way in, where every few seconds, he would glance back. Even in the dark, I watched as a blush crept over his cheeks, sitting there, and staying there. His hand, palm up, was rested on the arm piece. Was this the human way of asking to hold hands? In Shin Makoku, all we did was ask or take it. We never sat there like idiots. Of course, we weren't huge wimps either.

But nonetheless, I smiled, taking his hand in mine. His blush reached his ears. He was just too adorable. Taking in the general area, I realized that besides us, there was only two more groups of people here. Both below us. And they were small groups of three and four people. Wait, why was I thinking about that though? Why did that matter? My palms started to sweat a little. Was it because it was hot, or because of some other reason?

"Wolf?" Yuri seemed a bit worried. "You O.K.?"

"Uhhh…yeah." I nodded, keeping my mind on the movie. I let go of his hand quickly and placed it in my lap. Yuri leaned his head in front of me to get a better look at my face, I shrank back into my seat, trying look around him but failing. "What?"

"You were sweating, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine," I told him harshly. "Now let me watch the movie."

"Fine," He sighed. "Just trying to help." Suddenly, pressure swelled in my chest and retreated into my stomach.

_Dammit, why now of all times? _I yelled at myself mentally. I was watching a movie about fake, unrealistic vampires with some kind of red paint as blood, what was the point of being aroused? I was on a date. I wasn't supposed to be ruining it with my libido!

"Wolfram?" I crossed my legs, inhaling. That damn wimp, he just couldn't see what he did to me. "Come on, seriously, what's up with you?" He was staring at my clenched fists. As I relaxed my hand, I saw little crescent moons that had been imprinted into my palms.

"This is all your fault." I managed to get out through grit teeth.

"What is?" He asked, placing his hand on my forehead. "Wow, you are warm." For some reason, I was reminded of a night a few days ago. If this same thing happened to him, why wasn't he realizing it?

"Yes, I realize this." Neither of us were paying attention to the movie now. "And, again, it's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"Stupid," I growled, reaching across him and pulling him into a kiss. He leaned over the seat, slightly surprised, but accepting nonetheless. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, growing hard as he moaned. Suddenly, realization seemed to hit him. He placed his hands on both of my arms and pushed away.

"Wolfram," his voice was harsh. "We're in public."

"So? No one can see us," I tried to reach over to kiss him again, but he leaned back, crouching down into the seat.

"I don't care," He grumbled, crossing his arms. "No means no," he informed me, as if I didn't know the meaning of the word.

"So I'm just supposed to sit here and pretend to watch this stupid movie?"

"First of all, I like this movie; second of all, if you didn't want to come, you didn't have to."

"I did want to come with you." I told him. "But it was to be with you, not to watch this wimpy moving picture."

"You could have suggested something else." He murmured. "I offered to take you to the park."

"I didn't want to go to the park," I told him, voice low.

"I can't hear you when you mumble, Wolf," He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't want to go the park." I said, slightly louder. O.K., a lot louder. It was then that I realized the credits were rolling. "I just…" I stood and turned away.

"Just what?" Yuri asked, standing also.

"Wanted you." I closed my eyes as he turned me around, fingers gripping my shoulders. "I didn't really care where we went, as long as I could be with you, but that movie was much longer than I expected it! And all we did was sit there! How am I supposed to be satisfied with that? Sure, in the beginning, it was OK, but…this is just unfair!" I had planned to go further, but my rant was cut short by Yuri's lips. Surprised by the fact that he was the one to kiss me, I stood stunned for a moment. His arms grew tight around my waist, bringing me closer to him, and with the force put behind the kiss, my lips felt as if they were being bruised. There was no battle for dominance, I gave it up willingly. His tongue ran over mine, then under it, tasting every inch of my mouth. After a second, he stopped, took in a sharp breath, and sucked on my bottom lip.

"And there you have me, now let's go," His tone was broken and uneven as he pulled away. Still astonished, I stood there for a moment before he grabbed my hand and dragged me from the room.

* * *

"Oh, how was the movie, boys?" Mama asked as we walked into the house, hands not intertwined, but touching. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, mom, it was great."

"Oh that's wonderful, you boy's must've had a great time."

Oh we did…"Yes, Mama, it was wonderful." Not caring about Yuri's feelings nor the ones of the others in the room, I gripped his hand in my own, and astoundingly, he didn't pull away. He was full of surprises today. Taking me on a date, making out with me in a theater, letting me hold his hand in front of his family. It only made me love the wimp that much more.

* * *

"Wolfram," Yuri warned as my hands began to wander over his body. "Stop it," He growled. The ceiling fan was on the highest speed, its clanging noise nothing but a distraction. The lights in his room were off, the only thing illuminating us was the evening sun, bathing the room in a warm, golden light.

"Sorry, can't." I told him, lips attaching to the skin on his shoulder.

"But…Wolf," he whined, his hands pushing on my chest.

"But nothing." I snapped back as the force behind his pushing was lost. My lips moved from his shoulder to his neck, sucking at the crook. He let out a sharp breath, hands reaching from my chest to around my back, wrapping around my waist. I turned my head; running my tongue along his Adam's apple and feeling him wince underneath me.

"Wolf…" He sighed my name, face upturned to the ceiling. I moved up to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip before shoving my tongue onto his. He groaned as we fought for dominance, our tongues exploring each other's mouths as if they'd never been there. Finally, I let Yuri take over. He gripped my arms tightly, leading me to the far wall and holding me there. His knee rose, resting between my legs and educing a small moan. Releasing his hands from my arms, he let his fingers roam underneath my shirt. Even though they were trembling, an air of confidence wavered around him as he pulled out of the kiss. "Love you," He grinned.

My breath caught in my throat. It was hard to speak, almost impossible. "I…love you too…wimp."

"Why must you ruin the moment with such banter?" He asked with some kind of accent. It sounded formal, prissy almost.

"I beg to differ," I responded in the same foreign accent. "I don't think anything could ruin this moment."

"This moment is already ruined." He whispered, pressing his forehead to mine. It was true, it had been, but not by me.

"And you're only making it worse," I scoffed, body still glued to the wall. "Shut up,"

"No, you shut up," His grin grew wide, into a beam. He was joking. I however, was not in a joking mood. Taking him off guard, I spun around, shoving him against the wall and kissed him. As I did so, I pressed my groin against his, feeling a shock of pleasure run through my veins.

Taking his not resisting as a motivator, I unbuttoned his shirt, kissing and sucking on every inch of skin I could find. I nipped at his belly button, listening as he giggled, and then played with the rim of his pants. I moved back up, kissing his mouth as I slid my hand down his boxers, wrapping my fingers around his warmth. His body quivered as he moaned into my mouth.

"Wolf…ram," his voice was soft, loving. I adored it. Suddenly, he pulled away, shoving me away from him and letting me fall backwards on his bed. What was with all the damn surprises today. "Listen…Wolfram…we can't be doing this, not now."

"Oh come on, you want it just as badly as I do."

A blush crept onto his face. "As true as it may be…." He paused.

"Why do you care about hiding it so much? Everyone knows, and you're brother doesn't care as long as I'm not taking advantage of you. On the other hand," I tried to give him my most seductive glare.

He swallowed harshly. "So what you're saying is…"

"As long as you do everything, it should be fine. I have no problems with just lying here."

"You are insanely lazy," He sighed.

"It's not about being lazy," I shook my head. "It's about wanting something so much, you feel like you'll die if you don't get it."

"Impatient too, it seems," He grinned, walking towards me _extremely _slowly. Then, just as slowly, he leaned over me, pressing his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes tightly, noticing that even this simple action turned me on. It seemed to be turning him on too. "Gah," he snapped once he pulled away. He bolted to the other side of the room, locking the door before coming back to me grabbing my shirt off, literally ripping the buttons. "I can't do this slowly," His voice was husky. "I don't have that kind of restraint." Vigorously, he attached his mouth to my nipple, letting his hands wander down to my pants. And without skipping a beat, he pulled them down. I hissed with pleasure as the cool air hit my erection, and then let a full out moan when he pressed his lips to it chastely. But then, he pulled away. I had half a mind to pummel him to the ground before I realized that he was lifting my legs to his shoulders, lowering himself down to push his tongue into me. Involuntarily, I arched my back, fingers clutching the underside of my thighs as I took in a sharp breath. My whole body was being electrified by his touch. My breath was being taken away by his lips. My heart was palpitating with his sounds. Everything, every little thing I owned was being snatched away from right before my eyes. And I was alright with that. He could take away whatever he wanted, as long as he would stay by my side. Somewhere along the way, I moaned his name, my dry lips barely parting. He moved now, reaching up between my legs to kiss my whimpering mouth. His fingers wandered over my body, grazing my hands that still clutched my legs, then moving in a positing best to enter me. I held my breath, closing my eyes, waiting for it. Slowly, gracefully, he pressed his middle finger into me, sliding it in and out. After a moment, after I begged him for more, even if it was just a little bit, he slid his index finger in too. Evidently remembering something from a few nights ago, he turned his fingers upwards, hitting my prostrate dead-on.

I dug my fingernails further into my legs, feeling the blood trickle down. My mouth gaped open, soundless pleasure coming in waves through me. Even if I wanted to make a sound, my throat wouldn't allow it. Not until another three thrusts later, when I could no longer do anything to stop those noises.

"Yu…ri," Tears pooled in my eyes, blurring my sight. But, even if no tears had been there, my sight would have been clouded over with lust. "Please…" I groaned.

"Wolfram," His eyes were cast downwards, looking anywhere but my face. "I…can't…I can't do that."

"Why not?" I asked. "Please, I need you."

"But…what if I hurt you?"

"I'm…a man, I can take…it." I breathed out.

"Alright," He told me, hurt buried deep in his tone. "Alright."

* * *

O///O Ohhhh....what is this? Haha, but it's great, cause I wrote this in Spanish class. It seems I have finally gotten over writing this. I used to need to take a second to breathe. Or giggled. Or whatever other impulse I had at the time.

So yeah, see you guys in a few days!


	11. Fourth Night

Meh....What a way to start a chapter...it's actually quite embarrassing to write this, and then upload it, and let everyone else read it, and all that stuff...yeah....

**Disclaimer:**

***sigh* I swear upon my frikken grandmaw's grave that I don't own KKM. I do not!**

Disclaimers are tedious...

* * *

Fourth Night

I pulled down my pants, worry residing deep inside my chest. I didn't want to do this. I r_eally _didn't want to do this. But Wolfram wanted it. He wanted me. And, if he felt that he wanted me, I could give myself to him. After positioning myself, and giving Wolfram one last queasy glance, to which he nodded, face red, I slowly, carefully pushed into him.

_Dammit, Wolfram, you're freaking tight. _I didn't dare to speak over his cries, I was too busy giving him strategically placed kisses, whispering to him that it would be O.K. Of course, he was the one who asked for it, so it was his fault, but nonetheless, I felt horrible. Even causing one speck of pain to this man could destroy me. Once I was completely inside of him, I pressed my lips to the shell of his ear.

"I love you," I told him. Every time I said that, a weight lifted off my chest.

"Just…move…wi..mp…" I sighed harshly, complying with his request and, very slowly, rocked into him. "Nng…" He released his thighs and brought his hands to his face, covering his lewd expression. "More…" he pleaded. In my mind, I nodded, and pushed into him more callously than before. He, on the other hand, had taken to shoving sheets into his mouth to muffle the noises he would otherwise be making. It was humorous to see it, yes, but I was more preoccupied with staying sane. Every thrust was a new experience, a new pleasure. Every second inside him I felt more connected. Every drop of sweat that rolled down my face reflected all the work it had taken to get this far.

Wolfram thrashed around, his head shooting from side to side as he reached his peak, coming onto his stomach.

"Shit," I growled.

"Just…cum inside." Wolfram's voice was barely a grumble. But I did as I was told, arching my back into him. I then dropped onto him, wrapping my sweaty arms around his body and pulling out.

"I love you, Wolf," I reminded him, as if I hadn't told him a minute ago.

"Hopefully…There'd be some explaining to do…if you didn't." he chuckled. "I love you too…" He whispered as he ran his fingers through my damp hair. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, letting my body recuperate before rolling onto the bed and sighing.

"Shower?" I asked him.

"…Yeah…." But we both laid there. We were as exhausted as anything. After a few moments, we both decided that it would be best to get up to take a shower.

"So…umm…" I blushed. "Together?"

Wolfram gave me an incredulous expression. "You just screwed me, and you're blushing at taking a s_hower _together_?_" He asked me.

"Well…" I held my hand out, to which he took, and hoisted him up, catching him as he legs gave out. "Who's the wimp now?"

"It's not as if it's my fault. Next time we'll see who the real man is." He grinned, pushing out of my grip.

"Next time?" I called after him. Next time!?

"You imagine that to be it?" he asked me, looking around the corner to see if anyone was there. After deciding everyone was downstairs and unable to see him, he bolted to the bathroom. Seriously, I'd never seen anyone so fast, especially after something like that. I too glanced, but I had pulled on a pair of boxers.

I shut and locked the door behind me.

* * *

"Yuri…" Wolfram whispered once we laid down on my bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and kissed the nape of my neck. "When are we going back?"

That was a good question. I needed to stay to do my classes, but I also needed to go back to Shin Makoku. My country needed me. And I needed my country. "Tomorrow," I told him. I'd have to formally withdraw from University. I couldn't keep all these wishy-washy whims going any longer.

"Really?" He asked, extremely happy.

"Well yeah, what, did ya think we were gonna stay here forever?" I laughed. He didn't respond. "Did you?"

"Well, it seemed like you really wanted to stay here and finish your term."

"I still do," he went ridged. "But it doesn't really matter. Shin Makoku needs their king back." I could feel him relax.

"Mmm," He responded, then yawned.

"Tired?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, duh! It's not as if I'm going to be bouncing off the walls after tonight," He informed me. I felt my face grow hot. That was way too embarrassing to talk about so casually.

"Wolf, let's keep that…to ourselves, alright?"

"Aw, damn, I was planning on screaming it from your rooftop." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be cheeky," I told him. "And I thought you couldn't joke, what happened to that?"

In a monotone voice he responded, "I wasn't joking."

I laughed, turning around to face him. "I see, now are we going to sleep?"

"Yes," He told me, his voice still forcibly monotone.

"You know what I just realized?" I told him after a moment.

"What?" Still monotone.

"I want a lullaby,"

"As you wish, your majesty." At this, in his deepest, most unemotional voice, he gently sung me a lullaby from Shin Makoku, the one he'd 'secretly' sung to Greta once. But this was anything but relaxing, if anything it kept me up. Hearing Wolfram like that was insanely amusing.

"In a normal tone, soldier," My voice was harsh.

"Ah, yes sir," He was back to normal. I kissed his forehead, to which he closed his eyes, and began to sing again. It was still just as funny. Wolfram just didn't have that kind of personality. Smiling, I too closed my eyes, feeling his breath upon my face with every word.

* * *

When I next woke up, it was still dark outside. I looked at Wolfram, who was soundly sleeping with his arms around me, and then stood, moving him gently so as to not wake him up. The only light in the room was from the almost full moon outside. I walked to the window, moved the blinds, and stared. It was a pretty night. Cicada's noisily played their song, the stars twinkled, streetlights flickered. I looked over to my left. Now _that _sight was so much more beautiful. I then knelt next to the bed, reaching over to move some hair from his face.

He murmured something in his sleep.

His thin fingers lightly gripped the pillow he was sleeping on.

His beautiful, emerald eyes were softly closed.

All of these things made me wonder. Why had it taken me so long to figure out I was in love with him? Of course, it took until he made me say those words to understand, but why? I could have had him so much sooner. I could've kissed those lips earlier on. I could have slept with my arms around him, or vice versa, every night. So why? Why? Was it my own stupidity? My 'wimpiness' as Wolfram loved to call it? Not that that was even a word but… I sighed. It was just denial. Everything he did was a basic declaration of love, and because I was afraid, and in denial, I couldn't see it. It was my fault for missing out on such a wonderful time of my life.

Now I was nineteen, about to be twenty in a few days. Oh that reminded me…my coming of age ceremony was coming up in January. I'd have to be here for that. Or…perhaps I could bring mom, dad, and Shori to Shin Makoku. Well, I knew I could, but that wasn't the problem. I was more afraid of a Celi-Miko tag team.

Back on topic…

I really could hate myself for the way I'd treated Wolfram. I'd constantly pushed him away, even though I knew he loved me. If I were him, I'd have given up. If he shied away from me after I confessed to him, I might've wanted to die. I'd have wanted to lash out, and cry, and feel so damn horrible. I gripped his hand in my own and squeezed it gently.

"Yu…ri," He whispered. I smiled gently, brushing my lips on his before standing up. I was no longer tired. I wanted to get up and move around. But…there was nothing for me to do. I glanced at the clock, which still flashed. I really needed to fix that. I picked up my watch from the bedside table, which read 3:17, and then changed the time on my clock to say just that.

Looking back at my fiancé once more, I walked from my bedroom. Once down the stairs, I plopped down on the couch and crossed my right leg over my left. I tried clearing my mind, but it did no good. That stupid boy upstairs in my room constantly occupied my thoughts, even when I was in university he was the only thing I could concentrate on.

And what did my mind choose to think about? The wedding. Of all the things I could've thought about…

Would it be a marriage in Shin-ou's temple? On earth? Would Wolf wear a wedding dress as mother wanted him to? Should I propose to him a second time; the first time was slightly unconventional…Maybe it would seem a bit closer to home, a bit more realistic, if I proposed to him purposefully. Yes, I definitely should. But how? How? It was all too embarrassing! Should I just get down on one knee and act all smooth and shit? I laughed. Me. Smooth. Perhaps I should say something romantic first? I could do that. In British literature the other week, we skimmed through Hamlet, analyzing certain quotes throughout. Closing my eyes, I remembered Hamlet's letter to Ophelia, his declaration of love.

Doubt thou the stars are fires;

Doubt that the sun doth move;

Doubt truth to be a liar;

But never doubt, I love.

Was that too girly? No, not it wasn't. It was eloquent, beautiful. My favorite quote. Not only that it was easy to analyze and gave me an easy 'A' on the essay I wrote on scrutinizing every emotion poured into their relationship; but the fact that it was so raw. Hamlet himself even tells Ophelia that this was the best he could muster. His love was far too much for words, so he tried the best he could. Perhaps the quote was perfect for a proposal.

Except, marriage? Proposing? It seemed…bad. But that was possibly the only thing left to do. I'd made love to him, confessed, brought him on a date; (in that order) what else was there? Frolicking through the flowers? We had Greta, our child (who was well into her teenage years already). All that was left _was _the wedding, so why not think about it? What was so wrong about it? Was there anything wrong with it? The more I thought about it, the more natural our love seemed. The more accustomed I grew to it. I was always afraid that if I thought too much, I would reject it, but it seemed the opposite. It seemed that the more I thought about him, the more I realized I loved him.

Then my mind wandered to the next logical thing.

How to break it to everyone in the castle that we were, indeed, in love.

Sure, they'd all say they'd always known, as I'm sure they had, but still…how? Do you go up to your lover's protective older brother and say, 'Hey, hope you don't mind, but I love your younger brother. We have pre-marital sex often and make-out sessions are a daily routine.' Not only would Gwendal be killed for murdering the king, but it would be embarrassing beyond belief. Perhaps I should tell Celi first? She would take the news well. But…maybe it would be too well. She'd probably go off on some tangent about…god knows what. Gunter would cry his eyes out. Conrad would be easy to tell, but he'd probably just smile and nod. Not sure how that would work out, with EVERYONE needing to know. I could always tell the maids, and with their gossiping, it certainly would circulate, but they'd probably make something up along the way. Murata would make it more perverse than it already was. Greta was still just a girl. Anissina would probably come up with some invention for some reason and blow us up. Should I just stand up at dinner and announce it? Everyone would know then. Of course, then I would get a blend of those reactions. Dying to the sound of Gunter crying, the sight of Conrad's smile, and giggling all around was not on my bucket list.

Should it be kept secret?

No, Wolfram would never stand for that. Ever. He'd complain and complain until I cracked and ended up screaming it from some high up place. Perhaps I could enter Maoh-mode and scare the crap out of everyone before announcing it. There'd be no crying (maybe a little), no dying (that would come later), the smile would stay, the girls would still giggle. Nothing I could come up with seemed to help any.

I sighed. It was probably just best to get it over with. The dying and everything would only happen once, then it'd all be over. Done with. Happily ever after at the castle with Greta. That didn't seem so bad.

Standing, I smiled, feeling accomplished for the night. I hadn't done that much thinking in a while.

A drop of sweat rolled down the back of my head. That was nothing to be proud of.

* * *

Well, there it is! Chapter...meh, what are we on now? 11? So yeah...today's my birthday! yay!


	12. Fifth Day

I see yoooou! What are you doing here! Oh, reading...well, I guess I can accept this. Go ahead. You have been granted access.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not, under any circumstances, own Kyo Kara Maoh. No need to ask. **

* * *

The Fifth Day

Ah! How joyous! Today, I could yet again awaken to Yuri. I'd missed the opportunity yesterday, but today all was well! I was sure I'd heard him get up last night, and thought he moved to the downstairs to sleep, but it appears I was either dreaming, or he just came back up. Both options were fine with me. He was with me nonetheless.

"Mmm…Wolfram?" He turned on his side to look at me. He was awake, apparently.

"Morning."

"Good morning." He replied, smiling.

"We're going home today?"

"Yes, but firstly I need to go to university and formally resign."

I nodded. "Good, and after that…"

He laughed. "After that we can go back to Shin Makoku." He stood, stretching. I glanced at the clock and realized that, for once, it was wound correctly. Instead of flashing that stupid 12:00, it said 8:47.

"I see that the clock has been wound."

"Electric clocks aren't wound Wolfram," Yuri smiled sweetly. It wasn't a reprimand, simply a statement. "They're run on battery. There's…well…actually I'm not too sure." His smile turned goofy. What a wimp. Why try to explain something if he himself didn't understand it? He walked over to his dresser and began opening drawers at random. "So, I was thinking last night."

"What about?"

"About how we should break it to the castle." He turned around and leaned against the open drawers, slouched against them actually.

"Break it to them?" I laughed. "Just tell them."

"It's not as easy as you'd think. Gwendal is going to have murderous intent by the end of the conversation."

He was probably right. "Don't worry," I told him. "Gwendal knows his place. And he knows we're engaged. He should be glad for us, to say the least."I was being insanely hypocritical. I was just as frightened as Yuri was. Luckily, I'd be able to get him to do it. It was a wimpy plan, but hell, I was perfectly O.K. with being called wimpy once if it meant my life. Then again, there's no way Gwendal would kill his sweet baby brother, right? Only….his lover. Gah, maybe I should be the one to tell everyone. No, no I'd let Yuri sweat it out since he took so frikken long to tell me. Who had sex_ then _confessed their undying love? It was unconventional at best.

"I sure hope so," Yuri sighed, turning back to his unattended to dresser and picked out clothes for the day; which included his black uniform he'd had since high school. "And I need to talk with someone about changing my clothes. These are….blegh, I can't stand them." I mentally nodded. Yuri was right. Those were…blegh…as he liked to call them. Not that they didn't look beautiful on him, everything did, but it seemed so wrong to outshine your clothes so brightly.

* * *

"So, Yuri, why the sudden decision to drop-out?" Hiro asked, lazily resting his head on his hand and glaring at me. I could tell he knew this had something to do with me, and even though I knew he had a reason to dislike Yuri being with a man, he didn't have to hate me.

"Wedding leave?" Ayame joked. I wish.

"Funny," Yuri told them, his throat dry. "No, I just…well, my old home needs me."

"What do you mean by that?" Hiro seemed relieved he wasn't leaving to marry me. He relaxed.

"Well, back where I used to live, I was kinda sorta the…head honcho of sorts." More than the head honcho. He was the king of all of Shin Makoku.

"Like a mayor?" Ayame asked.

"No, more like a dictator," I smiled, joking. Yuri was anything but a dictator. His rule was as gentle as if it had been by a seven year old. So simplistic and easy-minded. Shin Makoku's peace was everything to him. War had to be avoided at all cost. He felt the need to ally every country in the whole damn world.

"Ha! Yuri a dictator?" Hiro laughed. "That seems plausible."

"Oh yes, Yuri, a ruthless murderer, conquering all who ruin his plans for World Domination." Ayame giggled.

"You guys," the 'dictator' himself whined. "Stop it, you're making fun of me."

"What ever gave you that idea?" Hiro, Ayame, and I all asked in unison. He gave us a soft 'humph' and turned away.

"Meanies," He playfully sniffed. I laughed; grabbing him by one of the shoulders and spinning him back around.

"Come now, you're majesty, we only jest." I told him, smiling.

"So, Wolfram," Ayame asked, turning to me. "You called yourself his fiancé. When _are_ you two getting married?" It was obvious he was perfectly O.K. with the whole idea of 'us'. Well, more than O.K. I'd say. More like thrilled. Emotions didn't seem to compliment his mysterious demeanor.

"That's up to Yuri," I told him, turning to my flustered lover. Hiro too turned, looking quite interested. Maybe, now that he knew I was not the reason for Yuri's leave, he accepted me a bit more. Maybe he really didn't dislike me. Why did that excite me so much?

"I…uh…dunno." He scratched the back of his head.

"You can't be so flaky, Yuri. Wolfram will grow to dislike you for it." Ayame told him. That was untrue.

"No matter, I could never dislike him." I told them. They seemed to smile brightly for it. "That is, unless he turns into a cheating wimp like he so often does."

"A cheating wimp, eh?" Hiro laughed. "I can certainly see the wimp in him," Yuri huffed. "But cheating? Yuri seems like a pure kid."

I coughed. Pure!? Oh how wrong he was. Sure, he may have never held ill-intent, but he still had sex with me. "You'd be surprised," I smiled. Hiro, seeming a bit horrified, decided to stare at the ground. That was the one response he didn't want.

Ayame cleared his throat. "Well then, as I was saying. Yuri, you need to make a decision. You can't be engaged forever. That reminds me, how long _have _you been engaged?"

"…" And that seemed to be the one question Yuri didn't want. "…about four years…" his voice was inaudible. If I hadn't read his lips, I never would have known.

"About…what?" Ayame asked, probably hoping he'd heard wrong. "Did you say…four…"

"Four years," Yuri told them, a little louder. He gave them a hard stare and then glanced at me.

"You've got to be kidding," Hiro said incredulously, leaning back a little. "Seriously, four years? Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Because it was all a mistake to begin with. A cultural difference." The words did indeed sting, but I couldn't dwell on it.

"And what made you decide to tell us now?" Ayame.

"Wolfram's the dictator here, not me."

"I resent that."

"Why? It's true." He smiled.

"Well, Wolfram, what made you decide to make Yuri tell us now?"

"Why not," I shrugged. "It easier when there aren't any secrets involved."

"Hmm, you have a point," Ayame nodded.

"Well at least now I see why you would never go to karaoke with us," Hiro grumbled.

"What is this 'karaoke'?" I asked Yuri, turning to him.

"Dude, karaoke, you know, singing?" Hiro asked, he was genuinely confused. It was then that I realized that even though I'd just said 'it's easier to not keep secrets,' we were keeping a very large one.

* * *

After he got through signing fifteen million forms and papers, Yuri was finally finished. He was done. No more ties to the Earth! He could stay with us forever! Well, for the most part anyway.

"So when are you coming back?" Ayame asked once we were back at Yuri's home. They'd met us there for a little 'going away party'.

"Uhhh…" Yuri gave them his stupidest grin. "Dunno, it'll be a…while though."

"Man," Hiro sighed, scoffing. "That's total shit. It's gonna be boring without you. Ayame just…reads…" He glanced at his light haired friend from the side, who grimaced.

"I do more than read!"

"Or e-mail."

"…"

"Who are you e-mailing all the time anyways?"

"Family…" he said.

"You are so damn cryptic. Ya see, Yuri! I need someone to see through! This guy here's too mysterious!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuri asked frantically.

I laughed. "You're a wimp. A very simplistic wimp."

"Would you stop calling me a wimp?" My fiancé asked in a low voice.

"Yes, it's not very proper for a wife to insult her husband." Ayame said matter-of-factly. I coughed, making the water I was drinking go down the wrong hole. It _burned_.

"Wife?" I asked him. "Why are you making me a woman?"

"It needs to be someone," Ayame shrugged. Hiro, on the other hand, looked downright amused. A bit put-out by the fact his friend was so chummy with me, but amused nonetheless.

"I disagree."

"Wolf, just give it up. Everyone knows it." Yuri shook his head, telling me this as if it was common knowledge, which, according to him, it was.

"Everyone knows what, per say?" I asked harshly, my teeth grit.

"Look at that," Ayame informed the two brutes who sat around me. "He's in denial." He 'tsk'ed and shook his head.

"I beg to differ," I told them smugly. "If anyone, Yuri's the woman. I mean, he's so-"

"If you call me wimpy, you're forever banished to walk the desert, leaving you prey to the sandbears."

"I was gonna say…uh…beautiful," I shrugged.

"Nice save," Hiro laughed.

"…wait, what is a sandbear, Yuri?" Ayame asked him.

"Oh…uhhh…it's an animal. A rare species of panda."

"I've never heard of such an animal."

"That's because…I made them up!" he beamed, yet again smiling like an idiot. "Yep! They're an animal Wolfram and I…thought would be…really…awesome."

"Wow, Yuri!" Hiro exclaimed. "I never knew you were so…" he seemed lost for words. "Lame."

"Thanks," He deadpanned. I had to laugh. Even though, yes, Yuri could be a little lame sometimes, sandbears were real. That was a hit and miss. I slapped my lover's back gently, yet with a rough touch to it.

"Oh, Yuri, you're friend's got you read like a book." In response, he pushed me, making me fall off the couch we were sitting on. It didn't really hurt, but still…it made my back a bit sore. "That was fairly cruel."

"Maybe you should file for domestic abuse," he grinned.

"Shut it," I growled, standing up and kicking him in the leg. "File that, _wimp_."

"You enjoy testing my patience, don't you?" Yuri had his eyes closed, but I could tell he was anything but relaxed.

"I believe we are witnessing a lover's quarrel," Ayame whispered to Hiro. Yuri's lips twitched into a smile. What was he thinking about?

"Oh yes," He said, opening his eyes to slits, staring at me with a forced lust. "Wolfram had better watch himself before it gets heated."

"I also believe that we should leave before such a thing happens." Ayame nodded, standing from his seat and turning to Hiro. After staring at his friend for a moment, he turned to Yuri. "I guess this is goodbye, for now, isn't it?"

Yuri nodded, eyes now solemn. "Yeah, it…it is."

"As I said before, this is shit." Hiro nodded, walking over to Yuri and holding out his hand. Yuri stood, and awkwardly, he shook it.

"It was lovely meeting you," Ayame smiled, eyes crinkling, as he faced me.

"Of course, always a pleasure." I nodded. Ayame quickly pulled me into a hug, and then let me go.

"Don't let him get into too much trouble."

"Trouble seems to follow him," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You're not his mom, Ayame," Hiro told him. Hiro then walked up to me, jaw tight, and held out his hand. I too took it, shaking it, but he sighed and shook his head before pulling me too into a hug and slapping my back. "Just remember," Hiro whispered in my ear. "Yuri's my friend. You're only my friend by association. You hurt him, not only do you die; you lose every ability to father children." I swallowed harshly, nodding.

"I would never," I pulled out of his hug. Who threatened life and embraced you at the same time? As we watched them go, Yuri draped his left arm over my shoulder and breathed into my ear.

"Ready to go?" He asked, his breath hot. It turned me on way more than it should have. Through my arousal, I nodded, gripping his hand. "Alright," He smiled, releasing me. We walked to the bathroom, fluidly stepped into the water, and closed our eyes.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Gunter's familiar voice rang through the halls. "Oh, by the graces of Shin-ou, you have finally returned!"

"Hello, Gunter," Yuri sighed.

"How is his majesty on this bright and sunny day?"

"I'm fine, Gunter," Walking towards Yuri, Gunter enveloped my fiancé in a tight embrace. "Well…I was fine…Gunter…let me go…" In response, Gunter did as he was told, and with an air of elegance, turned to me.

"I should hope that you had a wonderful time over there, too, Wolfram." Gunter smiled. It was apparent he was only saying this out of politeness.

"Of course," I replied, grinning at Yuri. With a scoff, Yuri turned away, and began walking towards big brother's office. "Wait, Yuri, why are we heading towards Gwendal's office?"

"I need to ask him something. Stay here." Disbelievingly, I stopped moving, watching as he walked away from me. What did he need to talk with big brother about that was so important? Why couldn't it be discussed in front of me?

"Wolfram," Little big brother clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Welcome back," He smiled, a warmth accompanying it.

"Oh, Conrart."

"Where's his majesty?"

"He's speaking with Gwendal."

"Hmm? But I was just with Gwendal." Conrart cocked his eyebrow at me, as if I were the one lying. "I mean, Yuri _had _been with him, yes, but I thought that as soon as he was done, his majesty would have met back up with you."

I crossed my arms. "He always seems to find a way to run away from me."

"Not only you, Wolfram," Conrart grinned at me again. "His majesty is just as evasive with everyone else in the castle. It's something he's good at."

"Dammit…" I sighed and turned around, forgetting Conrart and storming back off to Yuri's room. "Where the hell is that wimp?" I pushed the double doors open, to find him lying on his back, staring at the canopy above his head. He turned his head to me, resting his hand over his stomach and smiling.

"Oh, hey, Wolf,"

"Don't 'hey, Wolf' me! What've you been doing?"

"Thinking," He replied simply.

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" I asked him, walking towards the bed. Once I reached it, I sat down next to him, staring harshly down into his large, obsidian eyes.

"You," He grinned, pointing at me with the hand that had been on his stomach. I scoffed, crossed my arms, and looked away from him.

"Likely story," But I couldn't hide my smile. "So what was the conversation with Gwendal all about? Was it really so important that you can't let you fiancé in on it?"

"Indeed, it was. Actually, indeed it is. It's a big secret." He put his forefinger to his lips and winked at me.

"You tryin' to piss me off?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's what I live for," He told me sarcastically. "Now I'm hungry, so let's go get food,"

"Hungry? But it's not meal time!"

"It has to be meal time for me to be hungry?" He asked.

"Well no, I guess not…"

"Then let's go!" He smiled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me from the bed. The guy…Damn, he knew how to make me smile. Even if he could change a subject on a dime.

* * *

"So, Yuri, how was Earth?" Conrart asked. It was becoming dusk outside, I could tell. The sky was colored with pinks and purples, infusing with the white clouds that floated by. As we all sat in the dining room; and by all, I meant Conrart, Gwendal, Mother, Yuri, Gunter, and I; Doria, Sangria, and Lasagna began setting out food in front of us. When asked, Yuri requested poultry, and I, fish.

"The same, you know, Earthy." Yuri shrugged, playing with the grains of rice on his plate.

"Don't play with your food," I scoffed, grabbing his hand and taking the utensil from him. "It's unethical."

"Give it back," He whined, reaching across me to try and snatch it, but I only moved my arm farther away. I barely noticed this, but apparently, all eyes at the table were on us, though not all with happiness. Although Conrart smiled, Gwendal had a contempt hidden behind his eyes; his lips were turned down into a grimace. Gunter seemed a bit appalled, and Mother beamed. "You're so cruel."

"I'll grant you a deal," I grinned.

"Hm?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. I reached over and put my lips to his ear.

"You tell everyone about your undying love for me, and I'll give you your utensil back," I whispered.

"Eh?" He moved his head quickly, shrinking away from my lips. Again, all eyes at the table were on us. "You-you know," His voice was shaky; he too was surveying everyone at the table. He moved a little bit under the table when he caught Gwendal's hard stare and twiddled his forefingers. "Well…ah…I…errr…" The volume of his voice was growing lower, and lower, softer and softer. I cut a piece of his chicken from his plate and stuck it in my mouth, smiling.

"Yes?"

"You say I'm unethical, and then you eat off my plate. Who's the hypocrite here?" He asked, crossing his arms. Sighing, I nodded, wiped my mouth gently, and set the utensils down.

"Now continue."

He inhaled sharply, swallowed harshly, and nodded. "Alright." A determined look grew on his face as he stood, clearing his throat and placing his hands on the table. Everyone, every single one of us, knew what happened next. But as his glance passed from person to person, eliciting different expressions on each, his determined demeanor faded. "Well everyone…" He scratched the back of his head as a blush grew on his face.

"Just spit it out already, wimp," I growled, gripping the arm of his shirt harshly.

"Don't be such a bastard," He fought back, looking down at me. "It's not as if-" He was cut short.

"Would you two please settle this some other time?" Gwendal asked. The look on his face clearly shouted annoyance. His right eyebrow twitched as I relaxed back into my seat and handed Yuri his utensils back. I guess if Yuri wasn't going to tell them, I'd have to. He was such a wimp. Sometimes it really irked my nerves.

"Well," I started. "Yuri's simply being a wimp." That gained a glare from him. Perhaps I would stop calling him a wimp when he stopped acting like one. "He just wanted to inform you of our…relationship." The word was hoarse in and out of my throat. I had to force it out. Alright, perhaps it was a bit difficult to say, but still, I said it, didn't I? I could feel Yuri's hand grip my knee under the table. I knew it was meant to be comforting, and accepted it as such, since the silence that now fell over my company was harsh. My fiancé shot me a glance that was meant to say 'I'm sorry,' and stood, his hand still in mine.

"Gwendal, I spoke with you about this previously, did I not?" Yuri suddenly took on a diplomatic tone. "And your reaction was one and the same. Would you humor me an answer now?"

Sighing, Gwendal too, stood. "I am in no place to judge you, _your majesty_, and as such, I will not. What would you like? My blessing?" With the way he spoke, you could tell he was being insincere. His question was possibly not meant to be answered.

"Of course, you are the big brother of my…" He searched for the correct word, and the one he decided on startled me. "lover." At that moment, everyone at the table froze. Their breath caught in their throats. Even Conrart wasn't smiling. Mother though, looked insanely happy. Why, why did he choose that word? Did he realize what a lover was? Did he realize what he was implying? Although, all of it was true, I'd have given him permission to at least keep that a secret. Better yet, I would have asked him to. Wasn't he the one telling me not to scream it from the rooftops? What was wrong with him?

"Yuri," My voice was strained, drawn out. "What're you-"

"You were the one, Wolfram. You were the one who wanted me to tell everyone."

"But did you have to do it so bluntly?"  
"What?" He bent down, whispering to me. "Listen, I'm not going to lie to them. It's not as if you're my hater." He chuckled at himself.

I scoffed. "But lover? Why use such a provocative word!?"

"It's not really all that provocative, Wolfram."

"I don't know about Japan, but here, that word is only used for someone in a sexual relationship. You just told my entire family, and Gunter, that we're having pre-marital sex."

"It's not as if it's not true," He joked, but his happy demeanor only lasted a moment. He quickly looked back to the others. "Ah, that is, my fiancé," He corrected himself, grinning like an idiot. Everyone released their breaths, my mother even clapped her hands in excitement.

"Well, that's wonderful your majesty! I'm very glad that you're so accepting of my little Wolfram." It was apparent that she meant more than what she let on. She was ecstatic at the fact that we might actually be in a forbidden relationship. It probably excited her more because it was me, then if she were the one in it. "You certainly have my blessing."

"Thank you, Mrs. Celi." He nodded to her, but turned back to big brother, obviously a bit more interested in his answer.

"Earlier, though I did not answer you, I thought the same thing I do now; the same thing I told you. I will not judge you, I will not prevent you from loving Wolfram, but I do not condone…" He glanced at me wearily and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I see not why the Maoh needs my blessing, but he has it nonetheless."

Yuri bowed a bit lower this time. "Oh your majesty, I am not sure whether to be joyous or otherwise on this day, to proclaim such a relationship with little-lord-brat Wolfram…" Gunter sighed like a love-sick child.

"Such a relationship Gunter?" Yuri asked. "I am sorry to inform you, but cultural differences did ensue. I meant nothing of the sort." He was lying through his teeth. Though, I couldn't complain. It would be better this way; if they thought we were waiting until we were married. I knew it was the right thing to do, and it was extremely immoral to do otherwise, but sometimes, you just can't help it. Well, at the moment it seemed like most times.

The time flew by after that. I half expected things to be a bit awkward, but things went on as if nothing had happened.

* * *

I closed my eyes to Yuri's hand stroking my hair as I laid on his chest. It was extremely comforting. "You sleeping?"

"Not yet?" I replied.

"Go to sleep."

"Make me,"

"You really want me to? Just shut up and listen to my voice." His voice was suave. He chuckled. "Good night, sweet prince; and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest."

"What's that?"

"Hypnotism,"

"Shut up, what is it really?"

"Hm, oh a quote."

"What from?"

"A story, now sleep," He urged, stroking my hair again. I nodded, feeling exhaustion come over me suddenly. "Stubborn boy," was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There it is. Chapter 12. Hope you guys loved it. Reviews are appreciated.


	13. Fifth Night

Yeah, this one's really short, I know. It was rushed. I have exams tomorrow. I am so stressed out.

Oh yeah, this is where the actual plot comes in.

**Disclaimer: **

**Do not own. **

* * *

**The Fifth Night**

Finally, he'd fallen asleep. Affectionately, I stroked his hair, feeling it sweep across my fingers. It was so soft, I loved it. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Wolfram," I murmured, falling asleep.

* * *

_It was very dark. Much too dark to be able to see anything. But the fact that there was no light did not mean there was no sound. No, there was plenty of sound. There was so much sound that I thought my eardrums would burst. _

_The noises that refused to cancel out around me were unfamiliar. Of course, I knew what they were, but I'd never heard them in real life. Encircling me, echoing, were screams. All kinds of screams, low screams, high screams, loud screams, weak screams. There was the sound of fire crackling; it wasn't like the sound of a bonfire though, more like as if it engulfed an entire forest. Then the sound of horses, walking or neighing exasperatingly as they too died. Dogs barking. Children crying. The screech of metal against metal. The houses collapsing under what I guessed to be fire. _

_But then…silence. There was nothing. And this time, I wondered whether or not my eardrums would burst from this, too. The silence was almost worse than the screaming. Almost. After a moment of the deafening silence, video came into play, audio being long forgotten. It was as if it were the same exact scene, only now, instead of only hearing it, I could only watch the people as they burned, the children as they were thrown into rivers of blood. I shook me straight to my foundation. Was this war? _

_"We're looking at a possible threat to genocide,"_

_"This isn't enough anymore, your peace isn't going to bring us anything but death,"_

_"It's not your fault, Yuuri."_

_"Shut up! All of this is happening because of you!"_

_"Don't blame yourself."_

_"How could you let this happen?"_

_"Murderer…"_

_

* * *

  
_

I sat up quickly in my bed and looked over to Wolfram. He was still soundly asleep, his nose nuzzled against my hand. Staring at him helped my anxiety. It tore the pain from my chest. With my free hand, I wiped my forehead of sweat. What had that dream been about anyway? It was so confusing. Carefully, very carefully I pulled my hand from his grasp and pushed myself off of the bed. As I made my way over to the window, I heard rustling coming from my bed. I glanced back, smiling softly as Wolfram pulled a large pillow to him and subconsciously wrapped his arms and legs around it.

Suddenly, a low knock sounded on the door.

"Enter," I nodded, though not to anyone in particular. Conrad walked in, a light smile upon his lips. "What's up?"

"Your Maje-Yuri, I thought you might not be awake."

"No," I sighed. "I've been awake."

Conrad nodded. "If you would, there's something everyone wishes to talk with you and Wolfram about."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, and looked back to my sleeping fiancé. "Do we really have to wake him?"

"Unfortunately," Conrad shot his younger brother a soft smile.

"By everyone, who do you mean? What's going on? Is something wrong?" I probably sounded more frantic than I wanted to, but after that dream I was nervous. Conrad couldn't seem to answer me either way, though. Instead, he walked up to Wolfram and gently shook him.

"Wake up," his voice was small, and low, the direct opposite of what was needed in waking Wolfram up. Sighing, I walked up to them, climbed onto the bed, and leaned over him.

"It's time to wake up, Wolfram." I told him, noticing that Conrad had since moved away, and shook my fiancé. Not gently, as my guardian had, but harshly. He grumbled and turned over. "Come on," I whined, jumping on the bed. Conrad chuckled; perhaps my plan was no better. Had it simply been that I had wanted to be the one to wake Wolfram up from his slumber? Was it only because I wanted to keep that adorable face to myself? After shaking him once more, and eliciting a groan and him to pulling his covers over his head, I too dove under the blankets, pinching his side and nipping at his ear. With a yelp, he sat up, a grumpy pout on his face.

"What do you want? It's still pitch black outside!"

I turned to Conrad, who answered him. "There's something that we need to discuss with the two of you, it's imperative that you come with me."

For a moment, Wolfram seemed to be debating whether or not to actually get up. After a moment though, he sighed and pushed himself from the bed.

* * *

"What?" My eyes widened perceptively as I stared down at the incriminating letters. There, in front of me, on my desk, were four different letters addressed to me, the demon king. "What is this?"

"Big Cimaron is requesting an audience with His Majesty, and His Majesty's fiancé." Josak informed. That much I understood. But what was with this threat? If we don't go, he's going to invade Caloria? I clinched my fist.

"What kind of demands are these? And why are there four of them? Only one is needed to get his point across." I growled.

"But they don't all tell you the same thing, Majesty." Conrad's voice was masked with a false sweetness. He was obviously just as distressed as I was. "The first one simply asks for your Majesty's presence, the second and third describe his demands; that Your Majesty and Wolfram show up alone among other things, and the fourth explains the consequences if Your Majesty refuses."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't even care about the fact that he wasn't using my name. "Well, we only have one choice, don't we?"

"Absolutely not!" Gwendal did not feel the need to hold his voice back. It was literally bellowed. "It is far too dangerous to go through with these demands."

"This is all I can think of," I snapped back, slumping into my chair. A large yawn passed through my lips before I sat straight again.

"If His Majesty is tired, perhaps he should retire," Gunter began, but Gwendal stopped him.

"No, he needs to work this out. As our demon king, he should learn some responsibility!"

Gwendal was right, but I just couldn't understand. Sure, I was wimping out; I really just didn't want to deal with this. It was all too frightening. I bit my bottom lip. "Well, if you don't want me to go, yet you want me to be proactive, what do you suppose I do? I can't allow him to just attack Caloria!"

Wolfram crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. "Gwendal, don't you think I'm capable of protecting Yuri? I'll do it."

Gwendal seemed taken aback, so Murata, who had stayed silent throughout the conversation, spoke up. "It's not that we doubt your abilities, Von Bielefeld, but they have an entire army. Are you claiming that you have the power to fight them all off?"

"You think bringing a few people with us would make a difference. If they wanted to attack us, they'd do so regardless."

"Wolfram has a point, Gwendal." Conrad agreed. "But nonetheless, I cannot condone letting you two go at all, let alone by yourselves. No matter what they plan, anything could happen."

Finally, I grew tired of having the conversation. I stood, placing my hands on the desk. "Listen, if the king of Big Cimaron wishes to see Wolfram and I, so be it. I am not going to let an innocent country be destroyed because you're afraid!"

"Let go of your selfish sense of justice! What would happen to this country if you were to die?" Gwendal was obviously furious.

"What if it were Shin Makoku, Gwendal?" I retaliated. "What if it was the Von Voltaire territory on the line, or Von Bielefeld territory, or the Von Rochefort territory?"

"They are part of your country; Caloria is simply composed of filthy humans who don't deserve our alliances!"

"How can you say that? Lady Flynn is more than worthy of protection from the demon kingdom!"

Wolfram frowned deeply. It seemed he wasn't sure of whom to side with. I knew that he wanted to abide to my wishes, but as a soldier, protecting me came first. I sighed and fell back into my chair. "So what _should _we do?" Wolfram asked.

"I'm going," I told them, closing my eyes. "And that's final." It was true that I disliked executing my power, but in a situation like this, what was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to sit by as Big Cimaron attacked everything in sight. Eventually, they would get to us. And eventually…I tried closing my eyes more tightly, though it was impossible. I just wanted the images from my dream to go away. "I won't allow anyone to die." I whispered.

Everyone in the room seemed to be unsatisfied with that answer, but they accepted it anyway. They knew that they didn't have a choice. "Fine," Gwendal grumbled, walking from the room quickly. After a short glance, Conrad walked away too, then Gunter. Soon, it was just Wolfram, Murata, and I.

"Shibuya, are you sure this is a good idea? You never know what Ranjeel is up to."

"I've made my decision," I told him, thoroughly agitated.

With a sigh, Murata left the room too. "Yuri, you're so stubborn," Wolfram laughed. It seemed he was no longer tired. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "But don't stress yourself over it."

"If you think about it though," I told him, tightening my grip around his hand. "They're all right. It's obvious Ranjeel is up to something if he wants to come alone, weaponless, and then has such harsh consequences if we don't go."

He knelt down next to my chair and laid his head on my arm. I exhaled softly as he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed my middle knuckle. "It'll be alright," He promised me. After a moment of silence, he stood and walked to in front of me, proceeding to sit on my lap and nuzzling his face against the crook of his neck. Normally, it may have been extremely uncomfortable, but actually, it relaxed me. The feel of his breath against my collar bone, his hair as it tickled my ear; they were familiar, calming actions. And we stayed like that until I fell asleep again.

* * *

Alright guys, I've changed from updating every two days, to once a week. I just don't have the time anymore. School is way to demanding. But I promise, every Wednesday.


	14. Sixth Day

Bwuahaha, here I am, back again, to deliver you with Day six! It's _a lot _longer than the previous chapter, for a reason. I guess I felt bad for the last chapter being soooo....meh, well yah. Here ya go!

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not, as of today, own Kyo Kara Maoh. Also, I have no inclination towards owning it in the future.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Day Six**

It was simple, why couldn't Yuri get it through his thick skull? Even though, yes, the letter _had _told us not to bring weapons, I wasn't an idiot. As I sheathed my sword, a loud noise filling the otherwise vacant room, I mentally chastised my wimp of a fiancé. Did he really think Ranjeel was going to sit down and merely chat? Perhaps there would be tea and dessert. I grimaced. No, he knew Ranjeel was up to something, and yet, his need for peace overruled logical thought. He wasn't about to start something unnecessary; he would do anything there was to prevent violence, and I wasn't sure of what that entailed. Did it mean he would give his life for it? Would he allow himself to be imprisoned so Caloria wouldn't be attacked?

How deep did Yuri's love for people, be they human or demon, run? Did it surpass the love he had for Greta, or the love he had for Gunter, and Conrart? Did it surpass the love he had for me? What about the love I had for him?

I shook my head. No, there was no way. He couldn't possibly love anything more than I loved him. It just wasn't plausible.

"Wolfram?" Accompanying the voice was a soft and tentative knock. But without waiting for an answer, Greta walked into the room. "Are you really leaving again? Just after coming back?" She ran to me. I frowned.

"Well,"

"Yuri said that you had to go with him! Why do both of my fathers have to go? Can't it be just one of you?"

"Greta, even if Ranjeel hadn't requested the both of us, you know I'd follow him."

She looked at the ground as she spoke. "I know."

"I promise that we'll come home soon though." I told her, petting her hair down. She nodded and stepped back, surveying my appearance. Why did it seem as if she had a critical eye?

"Well," She started. "If you're going to be leaving with Yuri, alone, you might as well take advantage of the situation."

"Take…advantage?"

"You know, Wolfram, it's been four years since Yuri proposed to you. If he loves you as he says he does, then don't you think he'd want to wed you?"

It did make sense. "What does that have to do with 'taking advantage' of something?"

"Get him to feel so much love that he just can't take it anymore!" She exclaimed, spinning in a circle, her brown-red ringlets of hair flowing around her. "And then he won't have any other choice! He'll have to marry you!" I wasn't so sure about her plan, Yuri had an outlet other than marriage. Then again what if I…

"An ultimatum," I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Oh-uh, nothing, Greta. You're right. Thank you." I smiled. She nodded, curtseyed, kissed my cheek, and gripped my hand, pulling me from the room.

"You're done changing, right? Well, then come have breakfast with me."

* * *

Breakfast. A quiet affair. Next to me, Yuri fiddled with the hem of his shirt, looking as if there were words that wanted to come from his mouth, but refused to. Finally, Greta broke the ice.

"Yuri, is your breakfast enjoyable?" She asked him, smiling, though it didn't reach her eyes. I could tell she was upset about us leaving.

"Hm?" He looked over at her. "Oh, uh, yeah, it's delicious, Greta. What about yours?"

"It's really tasty! I especially like the bread."

"It's fresh!" One of the maids, Doria, piped up. "Just made it this morning." And then silence fell over us again. It wasn't one of those comfortable silences either, it was just awkward, like no one wanted to discuss the real topic at hand.

"Well, Shibuya, how was Mama?" The Great Wise Man asked.

"She's fine, the same as ever." Yuri looked down at the sausage on his plate and started playing with it, chasing it around his plate with his spork.

"Would you just eat? Why do you always have to be difficult?" I asked. "Stop playing with your food for once."

"I can't help it, it's a nervous habit!"

"Find a new one, it bothers me." I took a bite of the pancake on my plate harshly and after placing the utensil back on the table, crossed my arms. A small grimace formed on Yuri's lips.

"No," He just kept playing with his food. Why couldn't he listen? Was there something wrong with his brain?  
"Shibuya, Von Bielefeld, are you two alright?" We both looked at him. "You seem tense."

_Of course we seem tense, _I thought to myself. _We're about to head off too Big Cimaron, where Ranjeel, who I know has something up his sleeve, is hiding out. Why didn't he just come here if he wanted to speak with Yuri and I so badly? _Of course, I already knew the answer. He wanted to be in control of the situation. Here, he wouldn't be able to do that.

"It's fine," Yuri told him, a grin forming on his face. "It's just that…"

"What's wrong Your Majesty?" It was Conrart. I'd almost forgotten anyone was here but The Great Wise Man, Greta, Yuri, and me.

"Oh, well…" Yuri pressed his lips together in a line and set his utensil down. "I was just wondering…what your thoughts on this whole situation were."

"You already know how we feel about you going," Gwendal grumbled.

"That's not what I mean, what do you think King Ranjeel is up to?"

"There's no real way to know, is there Shibuya?" His eminence asked. "He didn't put any clues of any sort into the letters. All we know is that, not only does this concern you, he wishes something of Von Bielefeld also." Immediately, Yuri's head snapped towards me, a concerned look in his eyes. For a moment, we stared at each other. No words passed our lips, but I knew exactly what he would've said if we were alone. Probably something along the lines of my presence not really being needed, even though he knew I too was supposed to be there. "But…"

"But what?" I asked, tearing my gaze from Yuri.

"What could the reason be? Why does Ranjeel want the both of you _alone_? Why not one or the other? Why can't you bring your guard? Why does he want you to enter the castle unarmed?" The Great Sage pressed his hand to his forehead and sighed. "This is so frustrating."

"Never been faced with a puzzle you can't solve, Murata?" Yuri, despite himself, smirked. His eminence, though, did not seem as amused. Light placed a glare on his glasses, making it so I couldn't see his furrowed eyebrows, or squinted eyes.

"Well, _Shibuya, _it would help if I had some kind of clue. The last time we encountered something going on with Ranjeel, it was all the White Ravens…" There was so much acid in The Great One's tone, he obviously held contempt for those memories.

"Janus…" I muttered, frowning. If possible, everyone grew even tenser. Then all at once, their heads, including mine, snapped up to look at each other.

"You don't think-"

"No, there's no way-"

"Janus is gone-"

"And Ranjeel just isn't that smart." Everyone was coming up with their own ideas at once.

"Another thing," Conrart started. "Caloria is a part of the Cimaron territories. Why risk anything?"

"Well, they didn't seem to care about Caloria when The End's of the Earth was opened. Why should they care now?" I shrugged. Yuri shot me a glare.

"And they know about Shibuya's relations with Lady Flynn. Seeing as they have the most control over that land, it seems logical they would choose it in their threat."

"Maybe we're looking into this too far, guys." Yuri told us, folding his hands on top of the table. "Maybe Ranjeel only wants to talk."

Oh, was he really an idiot? Why would Ranjeel request such things, and threaten such things if he only wanted to have a little chat? "Talk about what, Yuri? The weather?"

"Well, no," He grinned down at the table, a stupid expression on his face. "But…maybe he…wants an all-"

"Don't even start, wimp. There's no way Ranjeel all of a sudden likes us."

"Wolfram's right, your majesty, Ranjeel is similar to his uncle," Conrart informed us, as if we didn't already know. "You do recall all that went on three years ago, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, I do." A frowned marred my fiancé's face. "But, I can't rule out that possibility."

"You'd better," I told him, crossing my arms. "Or you're going to be facing major disappointment."

* * *

"So Yuri," I told him as I pushed a piece of falling hair behind me ear. I cleared my throat. "I was thinking…" As we sat, the carriage shook, pulling us along dirt roads. Inside the cabin, we were alone. Outside was Conrart, a few guards, and Josak, all of whom would be following us as long as they could, though I was sure Josak be following us just a _little _longer than all of the rest. He was, after all, a spy.

Yuri'd dyed his hair a light red, and done nothing to his eyes. I knew it was so he wouldn't be noticed so easily, but it looked downright horrible on him.

"About what?" He asked, entwining his hand with mine. I looked into his black eyes and inhaled; this task was suddenly so much harder to do. It wasn't that _I_ really had a problem with my terms, I just couldn't breathe with him looking at me like that.

"Well," I straightened up, losing my stature as we hit another bump. "I just…" My face flushed, I could tell. "You see…" No! Why was I so nervous!? Why was I stuttering around like a fool and a wimp!? This wasn't right! I was supposed to stay collected through all of this!

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked, obviously worried. "You aren't sick, are you?" He asked. "Or…" First his eyebrows relaxed, then his lips turned upwards into a grin.

"No, no, no! Nothing of the sort!" I pulled my hands from his, and turned to face forward in the carriage. "I just wanted to let you know that there will be nothing physical going on in our relationship until we are wed, understand?" I asked, refusing to look back at him.

"Eh? Nothing?" He asked, taken aback. I nodded sternly. "I can't even hold your hand?" His voice was whinny now, he was playing with me.

"If you're going to fool around like that, then no," I told him, standing and moving to the other seat across from him. I proceeded to stare out the window, looking bored, counting the trees as they passed.

"Fine," He grumbled, turning away to look out his window too. Was he not going to fight? Or agree to set a marriage date? He was just going to give up!? He wasn't supposed to agree! No! And now I was craving his touch, to lay my head upon his shoulder, or hold his hand in mine, and I couldn't even do that! I'd fooled myself…who would let up first?

* * *

"Can't you board the ship with us, Conrad?"Yuri asked. Well, he was actually whining again, the wimp.

It was only the late afternoon, the trip to the harbor hadn't taken as long as we'd expected it to, and so, in return, Conrad and the guard had to be leaving us sooner. Josak was supposed to be going with them, but I wasn't so stupid; he'd be somewhere close, sending those messenger doves off at the first sign of danger, or the first clue.

"Unfortunately not, Your Majesty." Conrart shook his head. "This is where we part." He shot a quick glance at Josak, who nodded. After bowing lowly, and handing Yuri a pair of sunglasses, he gave his good-bye and walked away. Shoving the black sunglasses in his pocket, my fiancé sighed, looked back up at me, and motion for me to follow him as he boarded the ship. I did so, my stomach retching at the thought of what ships entailed. Stupid Big Cimaron being so far away. Actually, stupid water for being so cruel and stupid. Seas were just awful.

"Don't be afraid, Wolfram," Yuri smiled, placing his hand on the small of my back as he guided me towards the door to the passenger's rooms. I glared at him, then jerked my head towards his hand, which, after grinning, he removed.

* * *

Our room was small. Well, not that small, but small enough to where the two beds were almost shoved on top of each other. Yuri made his way to the one to my left and sat down on it, pulling off his boots and reclining to lie on his back. After folding his hands behind his head, he looked at me. "I guess you don't want anything to eat, eh? We haven't even started moving yet and you already look a little pale."

"I'm fine," I grumbled, lying. I was most certainly not fine, but this was something I had to do, a simple boat wouldn't do me in. Walking over to the other bed, I too sat down to take off my boots.

"This sucks," Yuri sighed. I looked over at him in confusion. "I really can't touch you at all, can I?" He asked with a light smile on his face.

"You know what I meant," I told him, facing away. "Just no…"

"Yeah, I got it," He told me, and I suddenly felt warm arms wrap around me. He pressed his cheek to my shoulder as the bed shifted underneath his weight. "Much better," His sigh, this time, was happy. I chuckled a little, not really meaning to, and he wrapped his arms around me tighter. The comforting action helped me forget about the seasickness, or that we were on a boat at all. We stayed silent for a few moments, but those moments were certainly short ones. "Welp, I'm bored," He told me finally, unwrapping his arms from around me.

"You are such a wimp," I scoffed, standing up.

"Wanna go explore the ship?"

I shrugged. "I guess so,"

"Sweet!" He exclaimed, jumping up and running to the door, completely forgetting his shoes.

"Yuri! Wait!" I called, running after him.

* * *

"What's in here?" He asked, eyes lighting up as he opened the door to what seemed to be the eating area. "Wow," He breathed, walking inside. He was just like a child. It was a little bit cute. As I walked in behind him, I too took in the decoration of the room. It was large, probably about thrice the size of our bedroom, and tables covered in white tablecloths, big and small, were placed randomly about the floor. The floor itself was tiled, some kind of strange mineral that made noises as we walked along it. The walls were a lush red color, with different paintings stationed in any space large enough to fit one. Though they were seemingly different, they each held the same color tone, all light blues and greens, cool colors; plus, they were all of different people. They were probably aristocracy, from the looks of them - women, men; young, old; tall, short; beautiful, not-so-beautiful – all holding that pompous look that came with being full of yourself.

To my right was a tall fireplace, the mantle easily towering over me. There was no flame flickering in it, but the wood was smoldering, blackening. On top of the mantle were three things: A large photo, and two vases, filled with flowers of some sort.

The picture, which was, by far, larger than any of the others in the room, was of a man. A man nearly as beautiful as my fiancé. His young, paled face was shaped by his dark bangs that flipped onto his cheeks. There was a small, knowing smile on his lips, and his expression held no flicker of conceit. His eyes, equally as dark as his hair, were kind, and big. There was a small, white ribbon tied around the end of his hair, which was thrown over his shoulder, and tiny cropped pieces of it were finding themselves loose.

"Who's this, I wonder," Yuri inquired as he walked up beside me, marveling at the man.

"I…don't know." I shook my head. I couldn't even tell if the man was human or Mazoku, but seeing as this was a ship to Big Cimaron, I guessed he was human.

"That is Sir Rhinebeck Van Vorst. Van now, not to be confused with Von of Shin Makoku, Your Majesty." I turned around quickly, taking in the man and his vaguely familiar appearance.

"Mr. Fanberlain!" Yuri exclaimed, remembering my mother's suitor's name before I could. He bowed deeply, a small smile plastered on his face.

"It's wonderful to meet your acquaintance again, Your Majesty, how are you?"

"Fine, fine." Yuri nodded, all too excited about meeting 'Fanfan' here. "What are you doing on a passenger ship like this? Don't you have your own?"

"Ah, yes, I do," Fanberlain nodded. "But Big Cimaron dislikes my relationship with Shin Makoku, it's better for me to stay unnoticed."

"Of course," I agreed. It was always better to stay unnoticed.

"What is the nature of your visit? You aren't eloping, I hope." He grinned.

"Nothing of the sort," I told him, crossing my arms. "We have a special audience with _the king._"

Fanberlain frowned. "Ranjeel?"

"Yeah," Yuri sighed, leaning against the wall next to the fireplace. "Though, we aren't sure of the reasoning for the ordeal."

"Well, because of what I do, I hear a lot of rumors." Fanberlain's frown deepened. "And I've heard that recently, Ranjeel has been in the process of courting young ladies."

"Courting," Yuri asked, pushing off the wall and looking at me. "What does that have to do with…" His sentence trailed off, and a worried look transformed into a burning glare. He stared at me harshly; the need to make sure that everyone knew that I was his apparent.

"Rumors are rumors, Your Majesty. And besides, from what I've heard, Ranjeel favors women." Though Yuri physically relaxed and looked away from me, he still seemed a bit tense. "It is about time though, for him to take a queen."

"I could care less about what that man does in his private life," I scoffed. "I just want to do this and get it over with."

"Agreed," Yuri nodded.

"But isn't it a good idea to know what the conversation is about, first?" Fanberlain asked. "How about this? Before you actually meet with the king, I'll try to get a bit more information on him, and then we can meet up, and you can be slightly more prepared."

"That's…uh…"

"Oh Wolfram, if something ever happened to you, your mother would have my head. And anyway, I could never hurt my dearest intentionally."

I'm glad he cared for my well-being.

"Right," Yuri laughed.

"Will I be seeing you two at dinner?" He asked after a moment.

"You should," I told him, nodding curtly.

"Alright then, I shall be taking my leave." Fanberlain bowed yet again and pivoted on his heel, quickly walking from the room.

"So what's your take on this, Wolfram?" Yuri asked, obviously a bit agitated at Fanberlain's news.

"…Well…my only take on the matter is this: it doesn't matter what Ranjeel says, or tries to do. I will always be yours alone."

"Thank you, Wolfram," Yuri smiled, wrapping his arms around me and embracing me. "I…love you."

"Mmm," I replied. "I love you, too, ya wimp." I felt a light tap on the back of my head.

"That wasn't very nice." He laughed, pressing his lips to my forehead chastely.

"Who said I was nice?"

* * *

"This is delicious!" Yuri exclaimed through fisting shovels of food into his mouth. "What is it again?"

"Eel, good sir, from the cooled depths of Caloria's waters." One of the waiters, a tall man with light hair and eyes, informed him. Yuri nodded quickly before eating again. "And what about you, are you enjoying your meal?" The man's question was directed at me. The warm smile he showed me was genuine.

"It is very good, thank you." I myself hadn't gotten the eel, a horrible dish, but a piece grilled poultry, some kind of lemon sauce drizzled over it in intricate designs before mixing within itself. "Now Yuri, control yourself, and learn some manners. Jeez, you'd think you could sit down at a table and eat like a normal person for once," I scoffed, sipping at the red wine placed in front of me.

"Sorry," He told me sardonically. "I mean, excuse me for not being normal." He grumbled, taking another, smaller bite.

I sighed, a light smile threatening to play upon my lips. I grabbed his hand, the one closest to me, the one opposite his dominant, and gripped it tightly. I didn't have much reasoning for it, it just happened. "You know," I whispered. He swallowed his food harshly and turned to look at me. "Thank you."

"Wha- Why are you thanking me, Wolfram? That's unlike you."

"I give thanks where it's needed," I explained to him, letting go of his hand and taking a bite of my chicken.

"And why is it needed?"

"Well, you're gonna fight for me, aren't you?" I asked him, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms. It only made sense that he would.

"I –uh…fight?"

"You aren't going to let that Ranjeel steal me away, right? You are my fiancé, after all."

"Of course," he laughed.

"Oh, Wolfram, Your Maje-Yuri!" I looked up, seeing Fanberlain as he sat down next to me. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine, have you found out anything as of yet?"

"No, net yet, I'm afraid," He shook his head and sighed. "Whatever Ranjeel's up to, he's keeping it to himself."

"Dammit, that irks my nerves," I grumbled, placing my fork down next to my plate of food. "We should at least have some inclination as to what's going on."

"There's nothing we can do." Yuri sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Wolfram?" Yuri's voice reached across the room as I changed. Pulling my pink nightgown over my head, I turned around.

"Hm?" I asked, peering over at him.

"Are you worried?"

"Why would I be worried?" I asked, walking over to my bed and sitting on it. He sat down next to me and stared at the floor. "What's there to be worried about?"

"Well, Ranjeel, he's not very…"

"You have no need to be worried either," I told him, leaning against his shoulder. For a few seconds, we were able to sit in silence.

"I've noticed that you've gotten over your seasickness."

"Hmmm, you're right," I smiled, closing my eyes as he wrapped one arm around me. Well, he was half-way right. I could only handle it when I was with him.

* * *

Alrighty then. There it was. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, next Wednesday, when I update, I will not be updating Night Six. I'll be updating Night Nine. It's obvious that it'll take them more that a day to get to Big Cimaron, and I don't feel like writing EVERYTHING in between. That's right. I'm lazy.

And I originally had a bit more info about Ranjeel's plan in this chapter, but I decided to edit it out. You'll get the answer next week. See ya then!


	15. Ninth Night

Oh jeez, guys. I'm really sorry, I know that this is SUPER late. I've just been REALLY busy lately. What with my research paper for English and being sick. But the plot is really picking up now. So, hopefully that makes up for it a little.

I am so sorry guys, really. Love you!

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. Not in the least. **

* * *

**Night Nine**

"Finally," I groaned, stretching my arms behind my back. "It took long enough."

"You're right, but now we're here," Wolfram nodded, staring ahead sternly. As I followed his line of sight, I realized he was giving Ranjeel's castle (which was far off in the distance) a hard stare. "Let's just get this over with," He scoffed, grabbing my wrist and pulling my forward. "And fix your glasses,"

I did as I was told, pushing them to the bridge of my nose and following my blonde fiancé. As I glanced around, I noticed people giving us strange stares, but for the life of me, I couldn't understand why. I looked normal, and Wolfram, well, he looked as normal as he was going to get. Those green eyes c_ould _captivate a person. "Wolfram," I muttered. "Why's everyone staring?"

"Dunno," he shrugged, not seeming to really care. He seemed particularly intent on getting to that castle. But as he dragged me through the bustling crowds, I noticed why.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, pulling from his grip and walking towards a building. On the brick was a poster taped to the wall, portraying - Wolfram and I. There was a likeness, I could see it. Someone with a steady hand had drawn it. But, instead of my reddened hair, they had decided to color in the black. Wolfram too, hadn't been changed in the slightest, his blue suit straight and tight.

"What are you doing, Wimp?" Wolf asked, walking up behind me and surveying the poster. "What is this?"

"King Ranjeel…would like to welcome King Yuri and his fiancé to the Tilldite Ball…dah dah dah…" I skimmed through all the writing. Trying to find information.

"What? A…ball?"

"But then…"

"Why did we find out like this?"

"I'm so confused," I sighed, shaking my head. "Why did he put up posters?"

"Excuse me?" I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and spun around to face a woman who looked to be in her early thirties. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at me, then to the poster, then to Wolfram, and back to the poster.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you…?"

I sighed and looked back to the poster and took off my sunglasses. Her confused expression faded, and switched with one of fright.

"Th-the demon king!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands over her mouth. "And…" She looked to Wolfram, and then started backing up, shuffling away.

"Oh we don't bite," Wolfram spat. "This is why I dislike humans, they over-analyze _everything._"

"Stupid Ranjeel, was this his plan? Get the people to run us out of town? What was the point of even dying my hair, then?" I scoffed, twirling a piece of it between my fingers.

"What was the point of _coming_?" He asked. As we conversed, more people noticed us, and more people back away. Soon enough, the collective group of people we'd previously been squeezing through was on one side of the street. "Let's just go, no one will bother us…"

* * *

"Presenting His Majesty, King Yuri, 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku and His Highness, future Prince Consort of the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld!" A voice I was unable to put a face to yelled. Since the room was empty except for Wolfram, myself, King Ranjeel, what seemed to be his advisor, and a few of his guards, there was a loud echo. Was there even a reason to announce me like that?

"Ah, King Yuri," Ranjeel's voice floated over to me. "It's such a pleasure," he paused, directing his attention to Wolfram. "And his highness, Lord Von Bielefeld, I cannot express my graciousness towards your quick arrival." There was a slight pause, a silence that hung over us. King Ranjeel grinned, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands. "Instead of beating around the bush, let us get to the point. Big Cimaron would love to welcome you to our country at tomorrow night's ball. If you would so have it,"

"Why are we here, King Ranjeel?" I made a point to sound stern, but I probably failed. Wolfram could've pulled it off though, he seemed angry. "Is there a point to our presence?"

"But of course, King Yuri," Ranjeel extended his hands in a grandiose manner. "But, that will be announced tomorrow night, for now, rest. You two must be quite tired."

"Actually, I'd like to know the reasoning for our visit." I crossed my arms, narrowed my eyes.

Ranjeel grimaced. "It will have to wait, Your Majesty." He stood, heaving himself up from his chair, and walked towards us. "For tonight, my guard will lead you to your rooms." His threatening voice stopped me in my tracks. A part of me was frightened. But how was I supposed to feel with such a harsh sounding tone?

A tall man, equipped in his standard uniform, walked in front of us then, and held out his hand. "This way, your majesty."

Stealing one more glance towards Ranjeel, I turned, following the man from the room. As we progressed into the hall, Wolfram's hand found mine, and our fingers intertwined. "Scared?" I grinned at him, but when I looked over, my grin fell. Wolfram's green eyes bore onto me, his stare was hard.

"Worried," He said simply, his voice low, a bare whisper. "Who knows what this guy's planning?"

I swallowed and looked at the ground, then to the guard in front of us. His back was turned, and he was walking with a fast pace. He obviously wanted to get away from us. "I sure as hell don't," I whispered back. "To call us here and then not even give us the reason."

"You do realize how stupid it was of us to comply with this, right?" Wolfram asked, and when I looked back at him, I saw he had an eyebrow raised.

"We had no choice!" I exclaimed, earning a 'shush' motion from Wolfram. I lowered my voice again, bending my head down to speak into his ear. "It was this…or war, Wolf."

"What if something happens to you though?" He asked.

"We'll deal with that when it comes," I told him, and brushed my lips across his golden hair before staring straight again.

* * *

"Here you are, your majesty." The guard finally stopped at the end of a long hall, in front of a pair of large double doors. He held out his hand, showing us the small key that sat in his palm, and when I took it, he bowed and walked away. I turned to Wolfram, and then unlocked the room. I pushed the doors open, and walked inside, marveling slightly at the room. It wasn't as large as the room I had back at the castle, but it was still grand.

Directly in front of us, on the far wall, was the bed. It was large, as large as the one back at Covenant castle, and had dark purple drapes that hung from the canopy. To our right was a two-panel window, with a vase of flowers on the windowsill and matching purple drapes hanging up. To our left was a large wooden armoire; closed, but I figured it had clothing inside of it. Next to the armoire was a writing desk, with another vase of flowers, a quill, parchment, and a small bottle of ink.

Wolfram walked straight to the bed, and sat back on it, his hands underneath him. His lips were formed into a thin line; his eyebrows were furrowed in frustration and confusion. It was, in a way, adorable. I walked up to him and sat down on the floor, looking up at him from below. "Chill out, everything will be fine." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him forward into a chaste kiss.

After all of the unresolved sexual tension between us evolved into a resolved sexual tension, I suddenly felt that our relationship was less physical, but just as potent and important.

"But it bothers me," He grimaced, grabbing my arms from around him and lying down on his back. Grinning, I stood up and crawled onto the bed, lying down next to him and resting my head on my hand. "Why are you so happy?"

"I dunno, I just feel like we're gonna be OK. I don't think anything'll happen to us."

"Exactly, you don't _think. _Something could still happen."

"Jeez Wolfram, calm down, alright? I promise I'll make sure nothing happens," My smile grew as I leaned over him and rested my hand on his cheek, brushing his hair away from his face. "Just breathe," I whispered, kissing his forehead, then his suddenly closed eyes before leaning down and resting my head against his collarbone. We stayed like that, in silence. It was comfortable though. A while later, Wolfram moved me and commented that we should change out of out formal clothing. Agreeing, I stood, and walked over armoire, noticing that our clothes had already been hung up. I changed into my blue pajamas, and Wolfram into his pink negligee. Even after all these years, we still wore the same things. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him from behind, resting my chin on his shoulder. "At first glance, it looks as if nothing has changed, but in reality," I whispered, closing my eyes and pressing my lips against his neck, earning a shiver. "Everything has, huh?"

"Yuri," Wolfram's breath was harsh, his tone husky. He turned around in my arms, and leaned his forehead against my cheek. "Just promise you'll protect yourself first if anything happens, please. I can take care of myself."

"Wolfram," I sighed. "I can say whatever I want, I can tell you the words that you want to hear. But in the long run, when faced with the situation, I can't promise you anything. Well, perhaps I can. Two things, actually."

"What?"

"One," I grinned, leaning back to look at him. "I would never, _ever _leave you if you're endangered, and two," I paused, feeling sheepish and slightly cheesy. "I'll always…love you…"

It was his turn to laugh now. "You're such a wimp."

"Probably," I nodded.

"I can live with that though," He told me, leaning up to kiss me. For the first time in a few days, it was urgent, and anything but chaste. His arms gripped my waist tightly, pulling me to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I sighed into it, and we moved our way to the bed. Pushing him down, I leaned over him, and gently kissed his throat, then the underside of his jaw. "Yuri," He whimpered. I ran my hand under his nightgown, stroking his thigh, but shot up when I heard a knock on the door. I glanced down at my fiancé, then at the door. Originally, Wolfram would have won, with his big, lust-filled eyes and slightly parted, panting lips, but the knock sounded again.

Cursing, I stood, whispering to Wolfram to get under the blanket. He did as he was told, pulling the covers up to his neck as I opened the door.

"What?" I asked, visibly upset. In front of me was the guard from earlier, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, your majesty, but there's a letter for you; it's labeled as urgent." He moved one of his hands to in front of him and handed me the letter. Glancing at the back, I saw the seal from Shin Makoku and inwardly gasped. Bowing, the guard walked away, and I ran back into the room, shutting the door behind me.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked, agitated.

"It's from Shin Makoku." I told him, pacing to desk and grabbing a letter opener from one of the drawers before walking over to the bed and sitting down to open the letter.

Wolfram sat up with a small squeak and looked over at me. "From brother?"

"Looks like it," I nodded as I unfolded the parchment. _"Your majesty," _I read aloud. _"As I am sure you are unaware of this fact, I feel the urgency to notify you of status of our allying human countries." _I paused. _"Lately, Caloria has become much closer with Shin Makoku. Although officially Caloria is under Cimaron's control, their relations with us are greater than those of Cimaron, and I'm afraid that Big Cimaron is not smiling upon this brightly. It is the same with Francia and Cavalcade. The fact that the humans are siding with demons does not prove to be beneficial for King Ranjeel. Gunter and I both agree that this could attest to be his reasoning behind your requested visit. Be careful. Signed, Gwendal Von Voltaire." _I set the letter down on the bed and gazed at it.

"What do you think about this?" Wolfram asked, sitting up a bit straighter and looking over at me.

I ran my fingers through my hair before answering. "I dunno. There isn't much we can do about this. I mean, why does he have to be difficult? Why can't Ranjeel join us too? Why is he so against it?" I spoke fast, faster than the words registered in my mind. "Hell, what does he have against us in general? And now he's being all kind and calm and proper and cryptic, and…dammit!"

"Now who needs to calm down?" Wolfram asked, gripping my hand in his. "Big Cimaron will always oppose us, Yuri. They're just those kinds of people. You need to not worry so much about an alliance, and more about your life."

"Wolfram, understand, please. If they're against us, there's always a chance that war can break out. As king, I need to make sure that something like that doesn't happen. It's the people first."

"It's the king first, Yuri! Can't you realize that a country can live without a few of its inhabitants, but a country cannot strive without its king."

"Sure it can, Japan doesn't have a king."

"That's different!"

"How?! They're still people right? Monarchy's never work out. Someone with absolute power is bound to fall!"  
"Don't talk like you know everything, Yuri." Wolfram told me harshly, letting go of my hand. "That world and this world are completely different. And besides, the reason that Shin Makoku strives the way it does is _because_ no one has absolute power. What about the ten aristocrats, huh? What are they? Figureheads? They have power to, maybe not to the extent that you do, but they have power too." He turned his head away from me, looking at the back corner to his right.

"This has gotten completely off-topic." I sighed. "Listen Wolf, you're right, I'm sorry. But I just can't….I cannot….condone an action like war to take place. I'll do anything to stop it." Silence fell over us again. Like a blanket, enwrapping us.

He didn't turn back my way. He rolled onto his side, and watched the armoire and desk for a while before I heard his soft, rhythmic breathing.

"Wolf…" I groaned. This was my idiocy at work, but what could I do? There was no way I was going to let war break out for my own personal gain. I guessed Wolfram would have to understand that I wasn't the kind of person who could put myself before others. I knew he wasn't either, and that he would probably stand against a war if it meant his life, if not only for me. And for a moment, I understood why he was so against me saying that I should prevent a war at any costs; I think I'd react the same way too.

* * *

"Yuri," I groaned, opening my eyes slowly to the sound of my voice. "Yuri, I-"

"Wolf, what's up?"

"I've been thinking…" He grimaced and looked down sheepishly.

"About what?" I sighed. What was so important that he had to wake me up? The soft sounds of the night soothed me; cicadas, the wind, the light rain; it all made me want to go back to sleep.

Even once my eyes adjusted to the light, or lack thereof, I could still only see Wolfram's simple outline. It was so dark, and for some reason, I was so much more exhausted than usual. Perhaps it was because I was in such a deep sleep first. For some reason, I'm always more fatigued the more sleep I get.

"Well, a lot of things. I couldn't sleep. Yuri…I…I'm so-"

"No," I whispered, moving to place a finger to his lips, but instead I hit his cheek, getting him to giggle slightly. I smiled softly. "Don't worry about it, you're not at fault."

"Well, I just don't like it when we fi-"

"I know," I yawned. "Me neither…"

"Would you stop interrupti-?"

"Moo."

"Stop it," He laughed, hitting me lightly. "I'm trying to talk with you."

"Sorry," I grinned, sitting up and stretching slightly. "What's up?"

"Well, besides the fact that I kind of felt…"

"Bad?"

"Thank you," he deadpanned. "I've been wondering about Ranjeel."

"Now that I'm a bit more awake, I've realized you're not sleeping. This is surprising."

"Would you stay on topic, _please?_"

"Aww, you said please, alright, what about Ranjeel?"

"What does he think he's going to do to get us to weaken our ties with the human countries? He knows the kind of king you are, so do you think he'll stick with his plan to attack Caloria, or…"

"Dunno," I shrugged, even though I was sure he couldn't see me. "I really don't. I wish I did though. What kind of reasoning could he have behind invading Caloria? Bad sportsmanship? They don't really have any backing. But, they don't really need it, do they? I'm really afraid that they're going to pull something like that if they don't get their way."

"If he threatened to invade Caloria, would you agree to break alliances?" Wolf asked, sounding slightly worried.

Wolfram made a valid point. How was I supposed to answer that? What would I do? "I don't know…" I whispered. "I don't…know."

"Regardless, I think people are going to get hurt. You can't just break off relations with countries for a reason like this and expect them to be OK with it. You know what they say, if they're not with you, they're against you."

"Unfortunately, that may hold true…" I told him, hanging my head low. I felt his hand tighten around my own.

"We need a plan. We cannot go into this without a plan."

"That's…so unlike you." I was shocked to say the least. Wolfram was probably one of the most impulsive people I knew.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Yuri." He said sadly. I moved my hands, feeling for his face, and cupped his cheeks, bringing his forehead to mine.

"It'll be fine." I told him, stroking his cheek with my thumb. "It'll be OK."

"You keep saying that but…how do you know? You couldn't."

"Well, perhaps not. So let's figure out a plan like you said." I smiled, backing away from him a little. I could just see the green tint of his eyes through the darkness. "So, Wolfram, what do you think? Should I break off ties with the human countries for Caloria?"

"I don't think so, not at all. Sacrificing one country to keep on good terms with the others is something a king must face."

"But what if this leads to an all out war? We aren't allied with _everyone _except Big Cimaron."

"You don't have much faith in Shin Makoku, do you?"

"Of course I do," I told him, appalled that he would say something like that. "It's just that…"

"We can take care of ourselves, Yuri; you don't need to worry about that. But, if we lose all of our alliances, then…" His sentence trailed off. I knew what he meant though. Shin Makoku was strong, but a country without its allies is penultimate. Was it really worth losing Caloria? "You have to get your priorities straight before we face Ranjeel again."

"You sure have changed over the years," I chuckled. "But yeah, I understand."

He smiled. "So what are you going to do?"

"Sleep on it? I really…it's way too difficult to make a decision like this."

"Wimp…" Wolf clicked his tongue, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, shut up," I laughed, pushing his figure down.

"Oi!" He exclaimed, punching me in the shoulder. Clutching my shoulder playfully, I groaned in pain, then pinned him to the bed; each of my hands holding his wrists, and my legs holding his in place.

"You're so violent." I growled. He struggled mischievously, trying to thrash under my grip. Moving his arms so I could grasp his wrists with only one of my hands, I moved the other to his side. I leaned in close to his mouth, so close I could taste his breath, and then poked him, making him shriek. "Wow, I didn't know you were so ticklish," I grinned, run my free finger up his side gently, feeling him shiver underneath me.

"I-you really do know how to get off topic."

"It's just my way of getting out of things." I informed him, kissing his cheek lightly before tickling him again.

"Stop," He whined.

"Fine, fine." I grumbled, moving off of him. There was a small moment of silence.

"My turn," He laughed, jumping on top of me.

"That was cheap." I frowned, not even trying to struggle.

"I never said I played nice." I could see the glint in his green eyes again.

"Now, that was nothing my suggestive."

"Good," He moved in, pressing his lips to mine. It wasn't terribly urgent, but it wasn't terribly chaste either. Like all of his kisses, it was pleasant.

I moved my arms to around his waist, deepening the kiss. Groaning, he moved his hand underneath my shirt, his fingers outlining the lines in my chest.

"Wolf," I warned. I really did not want to be doing anything in this bed, much less knowing that Ranjeel was in the same castle. But he didn't take note of the tone of my voice. He moved his leg to between mine, grinding against me. "Wolfram…" I groaned. "Now you stop…"

"You sure?" He asked, his hand sliding down slowly.

"Ah! Yes, now," I closed my eyes sharply.

"Fine," He grumbled and moved off of me, obviously annoyed. For the second time that night he turned his back to me. At that, I had to laugh.

"Oh come on, are you that mad at me?" I asked.

No response.

"Talk to me."

Still no response.

"Fine," I smiled, scooting over to him and lying on my arm over his body, reaching around. I placed a kiss on the back of his neck, then placed my hand under his negligee and on his abdomen, stroking it with my thumb. "Talk to me now?"

"Mmm," He mumbled.

"That's all I get?" I frowned, moving my hand to play with his underwear.

"Hello…"

"Finally! It speaks." I kissed his neck again, and tucked my hand in his underwear and gently thumbed him.

"I'm not mad at…you…" He told me.

"You better not be," I told him, taking it into my hand completely and stroking him. He let out a small moan, and I felt my body grow hot.

_We have to stop._ As much as I didn't want to, I moved my hand away from him and moved to my side of the bed.

"Wh-what?"

"Sorry," I told him, and truthfully, I was. I had a quickly growing problem.

"You really want me to dislike you right now, don't you?"

"Really, Wolf, what if we're being monitored?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if someone is watching everything we do?"

"I don't care!"

"Well I do…" I grumbled. "Please, I promise, as soon as we get back to Shin Makoku I'll do whatever you want."

"That could be days!"

"Then tomorrow we'll…I dunno, go get a hotel room." That would be suspicious though. "I'm not sure, we'll think of something."

"Fine," He grumbled.

"Hold my hand?" I asked, moving to grip his arm slightly. Sighing, he complied, turning over to look at me and grasped my hand, intertwining our fingers. "Love you," I sang.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too…"

* * *

Alright, here it is! I really hope it was worth it! (not the two week wait though, I'm sure.) I meant to get this up last Wednesday, but obviously, it did not work out. Oh, and, I don't think I'm going to be able to have a set date for these chapters for now. School is just way too much right now. Sorry guys, you know I appreciate you!


	16. Tenth Day

Hey there guys! Since you are all so awesome, I decided I'd get on my next chapter and neglect my English homework! Yay! Haha, well I wanna send a special thanks to Pink Piano and Eclst; you guys are way too awesome. And thanks to all of the other reviewers too, I love you all.

And can you believe that we're on chapter sixteen, already!? I had to delete some of my other documents to make room! Thanks for sticking with me, mah peeps. This is a lot of fun, and there's still a lot more to do, so stay tuned. ;D

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, blah, blah, blah...**

Those are getting on my nerves....

* * *

**Day Ten**

There was a certain urgency around the large castle that could only be explained by the quickly approaching ball. When Yuri and I tried to eat breakfast, we were told that the kitchen was occupied with the makings for tonight, and that we had to go out into town. Normally, it wouldn't have been that large of a problem, except for the fact that everyone avoided us like the freaking plague and we barely got to eat anything at all.

Then, slightly later in the morning, they presented us with clothes for the ball; except Yuri's pants weren't hemmed right, so they had to take his measurements. We'd be cutting it close when we went to get them.

After that, they felt the need to 'apprehend' my sword because 'it may frighten the guests.'

They then made Yuri and I sit in our room for an hour with absolutely nothing to do while they set something up for us for tonight. And when I say absolutely nothing to do, I mean it. Innocent, prune little Yuri…

After that time was up, and the both of us were in a particularly bad mood, partly because we hadn't eaten lunch yet, and partly because we were being treated like nothings; they called us out to the gardens for _tea_ with Ranjeel. Only, we weren't the only ones there. Most of Shin Makoku's human alliances were there too, which bothered Yuri to no end. And since we were in such a 'likable' mood, we had to force niceness. Yuri was better at it though, when the stupid wimp saw that Flynn lady, he went all up in smiles. And Heathcrife was there too. Maybe he wasn't upset at all. But later on, when we got back to the room…

* * *

"Wolfram! Don't you see? I get it; I know what's going on!"

"Yuri, calm down, seriously; now what's wrong?" I asked, grabbing his upper arm gently and moving him to the bed so we could sit down.

"Ranjeel, he's called all of our alliances here. He's going to do something to make them break their promises. I just know he's up to no good!"

"We've known that he's bad news since we met him, wimp. What we need to know is what it is exactly that he's up to. Those humans seem to like you quite a bit; it'd have to be pretty extreme to root them against us."

"Exactly! And he'll execute that plan at tonight's ball, whatever he's going to do." He looked at me, then to the floor. For a moment, he looked truly angry. Pure, unadulterated fury emanated from him. "Damn him, trapping us like this. I bet the other's don't know what's going on either!"

"I'm sure they don't," I agreed, softly. Yuri was always like this, since day one he'd always been more concerned about others than himself. I guess that was just part of who he was though. He wouldn't be Yuri if he wasn't such a simplistic, kind, caring, lovable wimp.

And for a moment, as his eyes softened, I saw the Yuri from three years ago. Confused, desperate, needing. His eyes, large and innocent, dark as the night. Age matured him, if not only in appearance, but now, it seemed as if time was regressing, back to those harsher, yet still somewhat satisfying times. I moved my hand to his back, caressing it softly.

"What are we gonna do, Wolf? What if he tries to hurt someone…"

"Ah, it'll be fine. If you, the Demon King, loose to Ranjeel, I'm leaving," I grinned, obviously full of it. Yuri could be the lowest thing in this world, and I'd feel no differently about him.

"God, don't joke like that." He groaned, his lips stretching into a small smile.

"Yuri…" I asked after a moment. "Why do you cherish these alliances? The good of Shin Makoku, or your hope for a unified world, which is more important?"

"I guess they go hand in hand," He replied.

"Which one do you want more? If you could protect Shin Makoku, but had to give up alliances with all other countries, would you do it?" Something like that would probably never happen, but the question needed to be asked.

"How can you ask me something like that?"

"Yuri, you have to get yourself straight. You have to know where you stand, and where the rest of the world does before you can make a move."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Oh, I used to be a lot smarter; I started losing brain cells when I fell in love with you."

"Ha-ha," He forced a dry laugh. "Nice, Wolf. Real nice."

"Thanks, now, can you answer me?" I asked him, moving a little so I could look him directly in the eyes. He sighed, and diverted his gaze, looking up at the ceiling as if searching for divine intervention. "You won't look at me now?"

"It's just that…now that I don't have everyone behind me, advising me, it's a lot harder."

"You're a king, act like a king. And I _am _here, you know." I told him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Yeah," He told me softly, still looking at the ceiling. "I know…" I gave him a moment of silence, letting the question mull over in his mind. But that moment turned into minutes, and soft, unspoken feelings floated in the air. Mostly confusion, but I could almost feel his need for an answer, the hate he felt for his conflicting feelings. Countless sighs came from his slightly parted, perfect lips, and with each one, I gave him a comforting gesture. Squeezing his hand, then stroking his palm with my thumb, resting my head against his ear, wrapping my arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck; all in sequential order. "You know, you make it quite hard to think of an answer, the only thing running through my mind right now is you." I moved my head from his neck and looked at him, softly, then harshly.

"Really? So, I can just move over here," I moved to the other side of the bed and crossed my arms. "and you have a magical answer,"

"I can say one thing," he nodded.

Surprised, I unfolded my arms. "What?"

"Before, when you were next to me, I only wanted to hold you, now I can only think about how content I'd be with you simply sitting next to me." He slanted his eyes, leaned across the bed towards me. "Sorry, Wolf, you know I can't answer a question like that."

"Oh whatever," I grumbled, falling onto my stomach and crawling towards him. Once I was about three inches from him, I stopped. "I'd expect nothing more from such a wimpy king. If we lose all out alliances, you're to blame."

"Yeah," He told me, a sad smile plastered to his face. "By the way, you're not close enough, I still miss you."

"What about now?" I asked, getting about an inch and a half away from his face.

"No," I could feel his hot sigh on my nose. "Closer."

"Now?" Our forehead were touching.

"Almost." I tilted my head up, and pressed my lips to his. A slight moan escaped my lips. "So close," He told me once we parted, his voice husky. He propped himself up on his arms, into a sitting position, and dragged me up to him, our chests forced together. He kissed me harshly, then, quickly, he pushed me back on the bed and crawled over me. "Nearly there," He whispered, hands running up my shirt.

And for the second time during our stay, we were interrupted by a loud knocking. The only difference was that neither of us even parted gazes. Our eyes stayed locked through the disrupting noise. "Yuri," I swallowed. Whoever it was on the other side of the door knocked again.

"Sorry, Wolf, we keep getting interrupted," that was when he looked away, gaze dropping to my chest, then to the door before he got up. I couldn't blame him though. The more I thought about it, the more likely the thought of someone watching us seemed to be. Plus, someone walking in on that would have been more than embarrassing.

"Sorry, your majesty." It was a new guard, one I'd never seen. "But King Ranjeel requests that you begin preparations. If you would, there's a private bath that you could occupy, and during your bath, your outfit could be brought from your room."

Yuri looked back at me, our eyes locking for a moment before he looked away. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Everything is ready in the bath, if you and your fiancé are prepared."

"Mmm," He nodded. "Just give me a minute."

"Of course," the man bowed low as Yuri shut the door.

"Come on," Yuri sighed, holding out his hands. Heaving out a breath, I took them and he pulled me from the bed. "We'll take a quick bath, K? We should get this whole visit over with as soon as possible."

"I agree," I nodded, still slightly flushed from what had just happened.

* * *

Yuri let out a long, drawn-out, sigh as he lowered himself into the warmed water. The bath wasn't nearly the size of the private baths back at Covenant Castle, but they were adequate enough, and _private. _I'm not sure if I would have been able to stay in a public bath, it was much too degrading.

But this was the least they could do after the way they were treating us. I scoffed. You'd think we were commoners. Plus, we were both equally starving. The thought of being able to eat normally for dinner excited us way too much.

I looked across the bath at Yuri. He was either deep in thought, or just out of it. Head leaned back on the floor, arms propped out, mouth in a straight line. He looked more confused anything else. I waded over to him, and placed my hands on his chest sheepishly, innocently. He lifted his head to look at me, his stare hard and unwitting. Such a complex emotion didn't fit him. He wiped a stray piece of hair from my face, and his expression relaxed. We'd been having a lot of these moments lately. Silent, yet, so many things passed between us.

"Things are in a bit of a slump right now, huh?" he asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"We can't even hold a half-way nice conversation; everything's much too depressing."

"Well, if we can get through this, then we won't have to deal with it anymore, will we?" I inquired, grinning. He nodded, slowly, then let out a small sigh and leaned his head back again. I swam back to my side of the bath, grabbed the shampoo, then made my way back to Yuri. "Turn around," I told him, a tone of authority masking my voice.

Confused, but turning around nonetheless, Yuri faced the same direction as me. "What are you doing?" He asked. In response, I began to lather the shampoo in my hands, then scratched it into his scalp. He mewled slightly, moving his head a little, almost nuzzling against my hand. I chuckled and began massaging at the base of his neck.

"Going down," I smiled, pressing down on his shoulders a little. Laughing, he ducked his head under the water, and came back up. "Good," I nodded, and ran my fingers through his hair, working out the knots. Then I moved my hands down to the base of his neck again, massaging it gently before sliding my fingers to his shoulders. "Relax," I told him, feeling the tension in his back. "Can't you relax a little, it's just me. No one else. Nothing else is going on. No problems. No hurt. No confusion. No life changing decisions. Just me." I whispered into his ear. He really needed to let up a little, he was gonna make himself go crazy.

"Oh Wolf," He sighed. "I love you," he mumbled into his arm.

I gave him an arrogant grin. "You better."

"Oh yeah?" he laughed. "Or what?'

"Oh you know,"

"I do?" he asked, amused confusion his voice. "Humor me, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, what do I know?"

"How many other men do you see lined up that would stay with you through all those years of wimpiness? All those years where you were too blind to see what's right in front of you?"

"I get the feeling you're insulting me."

"Possibly," I laughed.

"Probably," He responded, whipping around to face me. His hands lowered into the water, wrapping around my waist. "How cute," it was his turn for the arrogant grin. "You still blush at something like this," Sure enough, my face was warming up at the contact. He turned us around, me against the wall of the bath, and kissed me. It was needy, pressing. His tongue ran against my bottom lip, then entwined with my own, eliciting a groan from me. Someone was probably going to interrupt us again. But, to my happiness, no one did. We were alone; the only sounds the echoes of our own pleasure as they rang out around us. "Wolf," He whimpered as he led a trail of kisses from my jaw line to my collar bone. "I missed you, feeling you."

"Yeah," I breathed out. "Ditto," He chuckled, his hands wandering over my body. Lowering, down, searching. Finally, he rested his fingertips at my hip, tilted his head and nipped at the crook in my shoulder where it met my neck. Meanwhile, my hands stayed wrapped around him, resting on his shoulder blades. "You know, when you get like this…" My sentence trailed off. I couldn't speak. My body was too overrun with want.

"Hm?" He asked, hands dipping around to the small of my waist, erection rubbing against my own.

I exhaled sharply. "You seem so…demanding, it reminds me…of your other self." It was always too hard to explain what that other person was. It was Yuri, but at the same time it wasn't. I had no idea how to call him.

"Is that bad? Or good?" He asked, hands wandering lower. This was too much, he'd teased me for too long.

"Shut up, and do something," I grumbled, closing my eyes. He laughed slightly, moving to the side slightly as he grasped at my erection.

"And so it begins," he grinned.

* * *

"How do I look? Does it make me look fat?" Yuri asked, jokingly as he twirled around once. I leaned back a little on my heel and pressed my right forefinger to my lips.

"Of course not," I laughed. "You look wonderful."

And really, he did. His black hair had been tied into a small, tight ponytail, held back by a small white ribbon; his eyes were big, innocent, beautiful, as they always were. His general outfit was different from his old uniform, though still the same shade of dark black. The collar rose up to his chin, and was adorned with silver buttons, while the sleeves were cut just sort of his wrists and small white ruffles poked from underneath them. His red cape was draped over one shoulder, fastened and hung off the other; while his pants were simple, and black.

I looked into the mirror.

I wasn't half bad either. My outfit, white, adorned with gold buttons, mimicked Yuri's, minus the coloring. They certainly had taken care of us in this respect.

"I dunno, I don't like the ruffles," Yuri fooled with the material, looking self conscious.

"Don't be stupid, it looks fine," I scoffed, looking back at him.

"Ruffles don't suit me though, they're your thing."

"Shut up, they're fine." I growled, placing my hands on my hips. "Don't be a wimp, act like a king. Straighten your posture; narrow your eyes a little." He did as he was told, in a mocking way. "For real," I laughed, and glanced outside. "Hmm, it's getting later." I mumbled to myself. Time really had flown during the bath. Looking down, I flushed.

"What's wrong, are you sick?" Yuri asked, walking up to me and placing his hand to my forehead.

"Ah, um, no." I shook my head. "Just…thinking."

"About what?" He asked, a suggestive smile on his face.

"Nothing!" I told him, moving away from his hand. "Nothing at all…" I grumbled, crossing my arms. "Now, are you ready?"

"Nope, not in the slightest."

I sighed, and grabbed his upper arm, dragging from the room. "Then you better prepare yourself fairly quickly."

"We're leaving now?"

"It's getting late Yuri, and besides, we have to get there early."

"What why?"

"Because," I told him. "The earlier we get there, the earlier we can leave."

"Good thinking," He nodded. "But do you really think that Ranjeel is just gonna let us walk out when we want?"

"What's he gonna do to stop us?" I asked, looking back at him.

* * *

"Oh, King Yuri," A guard exclaimed. We stood at the entrance to the ball room, prim and proper; standing straight, arms entwined. "I'm extremely sorry, but the ball doesn't start for another half an hour, if you two would like, why don't you explore the grounds a little?" He smiled.

Ok, well, that plan backfired. "Uh, sure." Yuri nodded, and then glanced at me. I shook my head and tugged his arm a little in the direction of the gardens. "Smart move," he deadpanned once we were alone, pulling his arm from mine.

"Shut up," I growled. "It's better than sitting in the room with nothing to do."

"You can't be that peppy. You're probably worn out." I scoffed, looking over at him. But I didn't see an arrogant face looking back at me, if anything it was worried.

"I'm not a wimp like you. I'm fine."

"You've been saying that a lot lately."

"Because it's true." I told him as we neared the doors to outside. Walking slightly ahead of me, he pushed the doors open gracefully and held out his arm.

"Madame," He joked. Raising an eyebrow, I walked outside past him, ignoring his arm. "Oh come on," he laughed, letting the door shut before running up to me.

The grounds were bathed in a golden light from the nearly setting sun, making everything it touch shine. The flowers glittered beautifully under the rays, and the leaves that poked out from the trees glistened.

"How pretty," Yuri commented, taking my arm in his. I nodded in agreement, silently. We made our way through the pretty scenery, taking it in, time passing much too quickly before the sun grew low in the sky, and we knew it was time to head back into the ballroom.

"The defining moment," Yuri murmured as we walked through the grand doors into the ball room.

* * *

Wow, here we go, not as much as the last chapter, or maybe there is...no...no there's not, lol. But the next chapter is the ball. Prepare yourself! I'll try and get on it, but all four of my classes have projects going on...they want to get everything over with before Thanksgiving holiday...

Thanks guys.


	17. Tenth Night

Hehe, the longest chapter yet! Of actual text anyway...

Anyway, I'm not too sure I like this chapter. I mean, I do _like _this chapter, it just feels like a weak plot to me. But whatever, I'm biased. I actually wrote it, and I'm usually really hard on myself.

Plus, everything happens for a reason, and there are underlying reasons for some of the things going on right now that may not make any sense.

**Disclaimer:**

**Do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.****..blah blah blah**

**

* * *

  
**

Night Ten

The elegant violin music flowed around the room, echoing off the walls; the smell of food, delicious food, wavered over to Wolfram and I. Not wasting a moment, I grabbed my fiancé by the wrist and dragged him over to the buffet table. There, lined in rows, was so much food that I didn't believe that even in my extreme hunger I could finish it off. Yet, I wasted no time pacing to the end of the table to grab a plate, and stacked food on it.

"Yuri," Wolfram hissed. "Be a little more graceful, please."

"Shut up, I'm hungry."

"And so am I, but we haven't even been announced yet. Come, let's go to Ranjeel and at least tell him that we're here. Then we'll come back, and _I'll _make your plate for you."

"I can feed myself," I pouted. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

He shrugged. "Dunno, leave it there."

"Oh yeah, that's classy," I scoffed, walking to the end of the table and setting it down. Afterwards, Wolfram took his arm in mine and pulled me to Ranjeel's seat.

"King Yuri, you've arrived. I do hope you find yourself in good spirits?"

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly. Glancing around the room, I noticed Lady Flynn, then Heathcrife. I couldn't help the smile that bubbled to my lips. Upon hearing Wolfram sigh, I looked over at him. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, your majesty," He told me, bowing slightly. Needless to say, I was completely taken aback. Wolfram almost never called me that; that diplomatic tone didn't suit him in the slightest. Where was that cute nuance he used when speaking my name? Flinching, I looked back to Ranjeel. However, I could see Wolfram's slight glare out of the corner of my eye.

"Dear majesty, why don't you eat, and mingle with our guests, do have a wonderful time."

"Of course, King Rajeel," I nodded curtly before grabbing Wolfram and heading back towards the food. I'd almost forgotten about Flynn and Heathcrife, I had to make a mental note to visit with them after I ate.

* * *

The clothes were heavy, and it was hot. All these people in the room didn't help either. And as I looked around, I saw the heads from almost every country, alliances with Shin Makoku or otherwise.

_Maybe he's not going to do anything…_I shook my head. No, Ranjeel had something up. What it was, I had no idea, but I knew I had to keep my guard up.

Wolfram got the idea in his head that I couldn't fix myself a plate, so I let him do it for me. And let me say, that I have never seen a more majestic way to fix a plate. If anyone could make preparing food for someone look proper, it was Wolfram. I could almost respect that.

Sighing, he handed me a plate, then moved to fix his own.

"Oh, King Yuri," I heard a voice call out. It was familiar, but I couldn't place it. Searching for the source, I finally found the man who'd called me. He was tall, taller than me, and had light hair and light eyes. The king of Vierna. "How nice it is to see you here, how are you?"

I swallowed to food in my mouth and smiled. "Excellent, and you?"

"Stupendous." He grinned. "Oh, Lord von Bielefeld." He bowed. "As beautiful as ever, I see."

Wolfram gave him a short snort, and then masked it with a smile. "King Garland."

I glared at Wolfram. "How is everything in Vierna?" I asked.

"Oh, things are wonderful. Shin Makoku is taking wonderful care of us. I thank you."

"Of course," I bowed my head a little, which he did in turn, and then walked away with Wolfram. Plate in hand, I made my way to a table I saw Lady Flynn at, and once I arrived at it, I sat down gently and smiled. "Lady Flynn," I dipped my head into a bow again.

"Oh, your majesty," She smiled. "We didn't get a chance to talk during tea. It's very nice to see you again."

"Ditto," I told her, but upon hearing Wolfram clear his throat, I corrected myself. "Oh, uh, I feel the same." I nodded.

"How are you?"

"Well, fine but…" I looked over to where Ranjeel was sitting, and noticed the nuance of a grin on his lips.

"Oh, you are worried about King Ranjeel," She sympathized. "I too, know not of his plan."

"He didn't say anything to you, either?" Wolfram asked suddenly.

She shook her head. "No, he didn't. He simply invited me."

"He didn't…threaten you, did he?"

"Oh heavens, no. Why? Did he threaten you?" She asked.

Wolfram began to open his mouth, but I intercepted. "No, of course not, I was just wondering." I looked at Ranjeel again. He had something up his sleeve, getting all of these people here. If only I knew what that was. If only he could give some sort of clue.

One of his guards lowered his head, and spoke into Ranjeel's ear, eliciting a wider smile. He nodded, and the guard ran off, grabbing another man with him as he did so. Furrowing my eyebrows, I watched them as they left, then looked back to Ranjeel. It was then that I noticed those piercing eyes looking back at me, his eyebrows raised in happiness. Coughing, I looked back to my food, and took a bite. For some reason, I wasn't all that hungry anymore.

* * *

About an hour later, the floor was cleared, and the dancing started. Each head, with his or her significant other, held hands, twirled around to the violins. And no one exempted Wolfram and I from this, no matter how much we protested. Finally, after a long drawl of wine, I grabbed Wolfram's hand lightly, and pulled him to the dance floor.

There was no music at first, letting everyone get into positions. We intertwined fingers, Wolfram placed his other hand on my shoulder, mine around his waist. Inhaling, I looked at him, watching his green eyes sparkle with life as he stared back at me. Then, slowly, the music started. Low at first, elevating after a moment. I held my fiancé close to me as we danced, holding his body to mine, watching only him, and every few seconds, our feet.

"Keep your chin up," Wolfram told me. "Look at your dance partner." A slight flush crossed my face and I brought my gaze back to his. I really wanted to look around, watch everyone dance, see who they were dancing with, keep an eye on Ranjeel, but I couldn't look away. Even if Wolfram hadn't told me I had to look at him, I wouldn't have been able to tear my eyes from his. I wanted him to break form a bit, nuzzle his nose into my neck as we danced, but he didn't. He stayed as he was, stately, regal. We danced in circles, around everyone else, beyond everyone else. After another song or two, we were long gone; our worries drowned in laughing and wine. Jovial spirits. It was at times like these when I choked up and felt an irrevocable love for him. Just looking at him made me smile.

Later on, after a few songs, Wolfram and I sat down again. He nibbled on a piece of fruit, while I talked with Lady Flynn about her land.

"Yes, your majesty." She nodded. "Everything's running normally in Caloria. The people are all wonderful."

"That's good to hear," I smiled. My eyes caught the nearby wine bottle again, and I found myself pouring myself a glass before I could stop myself.

"Yuri," Wolfram warned, whispered. "Take it easy."

"Oh, yeah," I nodded. Truthfully, I could already feel the alcohol's affect, but that didn't stop me. Besides, after all that worrying, I deserved a drink. Or two. And it wasn't that bad. I could hold it. I took a tentative sip and set the glass down. "The music is beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes, very much so." Flynn agreed. "This band is simply amazing." That was when I caught the eyes of Ranjeel again. My worries that had flowed from me now came back. I could feel my stomach turning in knots. He was plotting, I could see it in his eyes.

"If you'll excuse me," I bowed lightly and walked from the table towards Ranjeel.

"King Yuri, it seems as if you're having a lovely time."

"Mmm," I nodded. "Yes, the music and the food is wonderful."

"And the wine?"

"Exquisite." Now to the point. "I was wondering, your majesty, what was planned for the rest of the night. Surely it's not just music and dancing. There must be some point to all of this."

"It was simply for us to all get together, and learn about each other. Of course, if King Yuri requests something, I would be more than happy to oblige."

"No," I told him, shaking my head. "I was…just wond-"

"King Ranjeel, your majesty!" Suddenly, the doors to the ballroom swung open, slamming against the walls.

"What is it?" He asked, standing suddenly. His eyebrows furrowed, his lips were in a grim line, but something about his posture told me he wasn't all that surprised. What was going on?

"There's been an attack, on Besubia."

"Besubia, what's happened?" The man ran up to him, scrunching his face up at me. I backed up a little, to the point where I could still hear them, but I wasn't close enough to be any kind of threat to their conversation.

Besubia, Besubia. Right, it was right north of Caloria. A neutral country. Their queen, Madeline, hated warfare almost as much as I did.

"Right now, their capital, Yansar, is being ransacked by…by Mazoku." I flinched. He wasn't whispering this; he might as well have been yelling it across the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ranjeel asked, looking over at me. I was caught in a corner; all eyes were turned to me, staring me down.

"I know nothing of this," I exclaimed, completely truthful. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Yuri!" Wolfram called, squeezing through the new mass of people that had formed around us. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," I cried out, looking at Ranjeel. This was all happening very quickly.

"You mask your grim smile with confusion, your majesty, do you not? Asking this ball of me to catch us all off-guard, and form an attack on a neutral country who has done nothing to you."

"What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed, walking towards him. "I haven't done any of this, you invited me."

"Your majesty, why deny this fact? It has already happened!"

"No, I will not accept it! I've done no such thing!" I drew my hands into fists at my sides. "This is unreal."

"Yuri," Wolfram placed his hands on my shoulder gently.

"I-I…I haven't issued such an order! And I never requested this ball, Ranjeel." I turned to the crowd, my eyes darting to Heathcrife, then Flynn, to Garland, then the Queen of Besubia. Madeline looked not only confused, but hurt. Her beautiful golden eyes were scrunched up, her lips turned down into a frown. "Understand, I've done no such thing."

No one said a word. The music had stopped, silence filled the room. Shaking my head, I grabbed Wolfram's wrist and pulled him towards the door forcefully.

"Yuri, wait, where are we going?"

"We're taking an express trip to Shin Makoku, I'm speaking with Gwendal!"

"You can't possibly think that he did something in your absence, do you?"

"No! Of course not! It's just that…I dunno…" I slowed to a stop once we reached outside.

"Why'd you just run out of there? It'll make you look bad, make everything worse." Wolfram told me, his tone soft. I could tell he was tip-toeing here, trying to get me out of my mood, as if anything would. "And how do you expect to get back?"

"I'll find some way," I growled. "I just…" I sighed. "I need to think. I had…no way to get out of that. What was I supposed to say, what was I supposed to do, Wolf?" I spun around, gripped his shirt, and pulled him into an embrace. "How am I going to deny my participation in this? I have no proof that I didn't."

"But you don't have any proof that you did either. What's the saying you Earth people use 'innocent until proven guilty'?"

I couldn't help but chuckle through my distress and held him back at arm's length, looking at him. "You…" I shook my head. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, how I'm supposed to feel. Wolf…" I lowered my head to his shoulder. "I'm afraid. What if I go back there, and they don't believe me."

"You know that they would."

"But-" As I spoke, a hoard of men on horses ran by, screaming, weapons unsheathed.

"They're going to Besubia?" Wolfram asked, watching them as they galloped away. "Ranjeel…" He shook his head. "He's trying to turn everyone against you."

"I know," I strained, closing my eyes. "I know."

"You have to negate this, Yuri; you can't just run away, they'll think you're guilty. Now, stop being a wimp and go in there and tell them you didn't authorize this."

"I'm not a wimp! I just…it's not so easy."

"Well, you're the king. Just tell them the truth. You're good at that Yuri, you can do it, I know you can." He told me, very softly. He gripped my hand, and looked at me, in the eyes. "Go," he urged.

"Come with me,"

"Of course, I wouldn't let you go in there by yourself so you can flirt around with everyone." He grinned, timidly, and gently pulled me towards the inside of the castle again. "Come on Yuri," he whispered, wrapping his arm in mine and resting his head on my shoulder. His whisperes were coaxing, and I didn't realize until we got there that I probably looked like I was about to cry out of frustration. I stopped in front of the large doors, my stomach in knots. These people could chase me out, and hate me, and blame me. They might not believe me at all.

I pushed open the doors, each with each hand, and watched as all eyes were set on me. Inhaling sharply, I walked in, keeping my head up and making sure not to really look at any one person in particular.

"Everyone," I called out as I reached a slightly elevated portion of the room, where the band was. Standing there, in front of the crowd, I felt my nerves fry. They were shot. I could barely move. "I…I never authorized a thing like that. The ordeal in Besubia was not done under my command." I looked down at Wolfram, caught his eyes, kept him there. It helped me breathe. "It seems as though this large misconception has spread, and I'm sure that King Ranjeel had no such intention of making it as it were." I watched everyone's reactions; disbelief, miraculous belief, worry, confusion, apathy, sympathy, every emotion I drew in was etched into my mind. "I don't doubt your incredulity, and I won't undermine it either. I simply wish for you all, as a collective whole, to accept my answer as such: that I would never, under any amiable circumstances, do something as I have been accused of on this night. I would have no such reason to do anything like that, nor will I look for one. War is, to me, pointless and futile. It does nothing but cause death." I saw Wolfram's wide smile, proud, of me, of his king. And I immediately felt my courage build up. His pride could make me think I could fly if I jumped off of a building; make me feel like I could do just about anything.

Flynn seemed to believe me, as a few others did, but I noticed the look of doubt in the rest's eyes. There was nothing else I could say, if they weren't going to believe me, I had no other ammo. I had nothing. I was done. Bowing my head to them, slightly happy to being able to show a certain amount of respect for others and not be chastised for it, I walked towards Wolfram, beaming, smiling. I barely noticed the way people stepped out of my way as I made a beeline for my fiancé.

"You did wonderfully," He smiled as I pressed my forehead to his.

"Your majesty," I heard a female's voice and looked up. "I believe in you," said Madeline, the queen.

"Thank you, so much," I bowed as low as I could, my head dipping low. "I do not know of the reason Ranjeel would make such an accu-"

"Oh don't be silly," She chuckled. "Of course you know. I know, Lord Heathcrife knows, Lady Flynn knows, King Richard," The king of Supilus. "knows, King Dane," The king of Nevolla, "knows, everyone knows," She waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "He's obviously looking for a chance to sign a declaration. I was a bit worried before the announcement you made, what with the way you looked. But I know of your outlooks on war, and I realize you despise it as much, if not more, than I do."

"Thank you," I said again, so truly grateful.

"Oh stop it,"

"You're awfully cheerful for someone whose country was just attacked." Wolfram told her, an eyebrow raised. I turned to look at him, scoffing.

"You don't think it was really attacked, do you? Heaven's no, he's simply doing this to get everyone aggravated with you and push you away. He's not looking to sign the declaration just yet; he wants to make sure there are many who are on his side first. Ranjeel might be cruel, but he's not so stupid."

"Well what will he say when everyone finds out that you were not attacked?"

"He'll most likely cover it up, to make sure no one finds out, somehow or another."

"But if you say something, and I say some-"

"He's not trying to get people to like me either. He knows I'd never agree to ally him, so there's no point to trying to butter me up." She grinned.

"You're a strong woman," I nodded. "I've never visited, but I'm sure Besubia's a great country."

"Thank you, and it is."

* * *

"Hey, wimp, don't you think it's time to head back?" Wolf asked, leaning back in his chair and looking at me.

"To the room?" I asked. "But it's still early."

"No, I mean back to Shin Makoku." He rolled his eyes.

"Tonight?"

"I think so, if we get a head start, we can get there so much sooner."

"You just don't want to be here, do you?"

"How'd you figure it out?" He asked dryly. Sighing, I looked to the ceiling, the music mere background to me.

"I dunno, I mean, by the time we get out of her-"

"We can always leave now."

"You're awfully impatient."

"After four years, you're just now realizing that?" He asked, crossing his arms. "I really just want to leave. I'm sick of this place. Plus, didn't you want to leave before?"

"Wolfram, you were sick of this place before we got here, and, well...I've changed my mind."

"Damn right," He nodded. "All the more reason not to waste our time; I don't want to be here if we don't have to. and don't be so fickle." It was amusing, the way we talked circles around each other.

"Wolf, I think we should wait, at least until tomorrow. We need to run it by Ranjeel first."

"We need his permission now? He's the bastard who set us up in the first place. No matter what Madeline says, people aren't going to trust _demons. _It doesn't matter what we, or anyone else for that matter, say."

"You probably have a point, but we can't risk him attacking Caloria." I lowered my voice to a whisper, looked over at Flynn. Luckily, I don't think she heard me.

"If he wanted to do that, he would, regardless of what we do."

"Well, that's true too, but-"

"Your majesty, perhaps Lord Von Bielefeld is correct. If you stay here, it could only lead to more trouble." Flynn spoke up across the table, smiling at us, almost sadly. The dance floor was clearing out now; people were retiring to their rooms. Perhaps it was time for us to turn in, regardless of whether or not we decided to leave altogether.

"I-It doesn't matter. I have my reasons," I said, a fake, vitriolic tone to my voice. It didn't go unnoticed, but Wolf grimaced and Flynn's smile faded into a blank line. Sighing, I leaned forward, folded my hands. "I just, I think it would be best if we stay. As I said, I have my reasons, and I don't think we should leave tonight. What if something happens? It's best to leave during the day, just trust me." They both looked as if they wanted to protest, Wolf more than Lady Flynn, but neither said a word. I leaned back in my chair and exhaled slowly. "I suppose it is time to turn in for the night, though." I complied, and Wolfram nodded, standing.

"Yes, I do agree," Flynn said, standing. "It's getting so late, and many have already left." We all looked around, noticing that indeed, there were few left in the room. Ranjeel had left a while ago, but now it seemed as if the only people who were in here, were the guard, and the courteous alliances of Shin Makoku, watching every move I made, and probably wanting me to get my ass up and leave.

Truthfully, I half believed them. A part of me trusted their judgment, that I should leave and head back to Shin Makoku, but something was telling me to stay, a gut instinct if you so will. Plus, it'd be bad if we left without telling people, they may get the wrong idea, that we were trying to escape. Perhaps certain countries would get suspicious, which was just what Ranjeel wanted, I was sure.

Nodding, I stood, looking to Wolfram and then to Lady Flynn. "Good night," I told her, bowing my head a little in respect.

She smiled, bowing low at the waist in return. "Good night, your majesty." I watched her walk around the table, and with one glance back at me, leave the ballroom.

"Come on," Wolfram sighed, pulling me towards the large double doors. "I guess we should get some sleep. I expect to be leaving tomorrow, and we'll need to pack our things in the morning."

I smiled, wrapping my arm around his waist as we left the ballroom. "You never change, do you?"

"Are you saying I should?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at me. Laughing, I shook my head.

"No, Wolf, without your attitude, who'll keep me in check? Make sure I don't go running after everything I see?"

"Ha-ha, crack a joke at my not wanting you to cheat on me."

"Come on, as if I would, are you a dummy?" I asked, leaning my head against his. He grumbled slightly, a warm silence falling over us then. I felt the need to say something, almost to apologize for the whole incident that had happened. But I knew he'd brush it off. It'd be meaningless to him. Sorry's never cut it with him, no matter what he says. Not with something like this, at least.

Meh, I'd make it up to him later. He wasn't always that hard to please.

* * *

"Wolf…" I whispered in the darkness of the room. It crashed through the silence.

"Hmm? What? I'm tired…" He asked, and I felt him shift on the bed, probably to turn and look at me. As if he could actually see me…

"I- uh, well, I'm sorry, I am, for…everything and anything."

"No need," Wolfram passed it off, yawning, as I thought he would, but he was probably still sore about it. More so about not getting his way than anything else. But maybe he really didn't care. "It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Nothing we can do about it, and I don't feel like getting up now."

"Yeah," I laughed. "I suppose there isn't." I bit my lip. I moved closer to him, wrapped one arm over his waist, pressed my forehead to his. He placed his hand on my side, scooting closer to me. We didn't usually sleep like this, in each other's arms. I liked it a bit more, much more so than we were sweaty, sleeping apart, or any combination of the two. It was simple. It showed me a bit of what I'd been missing for the past four years, then again, every day showed me that. "Love you," I whispered, not thinking he'd even hear me, just feel my breath. Plus, he seemed to be sleeping.

"Me too, wimp,"

* * *

Here we are! The next chapter! I hope you guys like it, there's more to come!

and I love you all. Thanks for sticking with me all this time and through all the mediocre plot lol.

(I cannot wait! I get all of next week off)


End file.
